


He's My Protector 2

by Cclay2020



Series: Part 2 of My Protector [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Book 2 of My ProtectorFollow in the footsteps of The Park FamilyStarted 22 Feb 2019 elsewhere
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Part 2 of My Protector [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986643
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

  
**_⚠️This is book 2 ⚠️_ **

**_⚠️_ ** _**Please note you need to read** _   
_**My Protector** _   
_**before** _ _**you read this story** _ **_⚠️_ **

_So with much thought I have decided to write A little mini book_ _of the_ _life of_   
_Chanyeol_ _and_ _Baekhyun_   
_with their new little bundle of joy_

_Get ready for the next Chapter of their lives_

_Cclay2020_   
_❤_


	2. Chapter 1

_**This chapter is actually the extra** _ _**chapter** _ _**from the previous story** _   
_**My Protector** _   
_**I wanted It to be part of this** _   
_**❤C❤** _

"Chanyeol, Chan..yeol" baekhyun lightly shakes his husband followed by little kisses all down his arm

"Let me guess your hungry" Chanyeol sleepy groans as he slowly opens his eyes to see his 7 month pregnant husband looking down at him with a big toothy grin

"This little one inside me is bouncing on my bladder and wants a midnight feast, and you gave out to me last night when I went for food" the smaller huffs a little at his husband as they lay in bed

"Hey I didn't give out really, but you where sitting on the cold floor in the middle of the kitchen during the night with the fridge door open tasting a bit of everything in the fridge" Chanyeol moves so he in now leaning over his blushing husband

"But ... But, baby was hungry" Baekhyun pulls the blanket up to cover his face up to his eyes trying to hide from his Husband

"Come on cutie, I will go with you this time at least you won't eat everything if I'm there" Chanyeol steps out of the bed pulling on some tracksuit bottoms and heads towards the door with the soft patter of feet behind him of his excited hubby.

Walking down the large staircase that Baekhyun told Chanyeol as soon as he is not pregnant anymore he wants to slide down it after seeing Sehun do it the first day they moved into their new home. It made the taller realise they should have designed one a bit smaller especially when the baby gets older they won't be ending up in the emergency room with broken bones from trying to copy their uncle sehun.

Reaching the fridge chanyeol opens it as baekhyun dips under the tallers arm and stands in front of him looking at all the choices of food "Your like a little puppy" Chanyeol can't help but laugh at the cuteness of his pregnant husband standing in one of his t-shirts while he himself stands in just a pair of bottoms.

"Hey its your child too you know that wants all this food and at this crazy time at night" baekhyun lifts out plate after plate of leftover food placing them on the nearest counter as chanyeol puts them back in to the disgust of the smaller

"Why are you putting my food back in" baekhyun pouts at his mean husband

"You are not eating cold chicken" Chanyeol places it on the top shelf of their huge fridge away from the reach of his husband

"Do you know that a pregnant person can get away with murder, it is something got to do with the hormones" baekhyun looks at his husband with a look of murder in his eyes as chanyeol just laughs it off and continues to put the plates the smaller took out back into the fridge

"Chanyeol I love you so so much but if you keep putting all the good stuff back in the fridge I will kill you" baekhyun smiles up at his hubby

"My world please let me make you something proper to eat" Chanyeol rubs the smallers cheek trying to comfort him but he knows he should just shut up and let his husband raid the fridge

"No chanyeol I want crap food, I eat good during the day but me and baby want the not so good stuff at night" baekhyun moves to a small press and pulls out a little stool and places it in front of the fridge and steps on it to retrieve the plate of food from the top shelf his husband thought he could not reach

"Where did you get that?" Chanyeol laughs as he watches his husband pull off the plastic covering on the food before tucking into the cold chicken   
"In the shop me and Chen bought one each when we went shopping the other day, Minseok hides his food too" baekhyun moves to the sweet press and pulls out a tube of Pringles crisps

"Baby please tell me you ain't gonna put the chicken on the ......" before Chanyeol can finish his sentence baekhyun crunches on the crisp holding the chicken as he makes a lot of sexual noises eating it

"Baek you are disgus....."

"Yes I know I'm disgusting, but I don't care baby loves it" baekhyun speaks with a full mouth making Chanyeol just aww at him as he makes some hot coco

"Chanyeol I don't feel too good" baekhyun bows his head over the table before touching his rather large bump making his husband move closer to comfort him

"See the food isn't so good for you when you mix it like that" Chanyeol moves his husband and helps him stand up

"Chanyeol I think we need to go" Baekhyun nervously says while holding his stomach

"Ok baby let's go to bed" Chanyeol goes to move as the smaller grabs his hand and squeezes it tight making Chanyeol grown out in pain

"I didn't mean go to bed I meant go as in to the hospital ahhhhh " Baekhyun holds his stomach and leans against the counter in their kitchen

"Oh you mean .....Oh shit ....Ok I got this" Chanyeol runs to their bedroom taking the stairs 2 at a time and throws on a t-shirt and hoodie and grabs clothes for his husband while running down the stairs shouting to his husband that everything will be ok

Baekhyun can't help but laugh a little in between contractions at his husbands reaction to having to go to the emergency room.

"Here baby put theses on" Chanyeol falls to his knees in front of baekhyun dropping their hospital bag that D.O made sure they had ready early and holds out a pair of loose fitting bottoms.

"Chanyeol I'm scared" the smaller lifts each leg into the trouser hole as chanyeol slides them up and covers over their precious bump.

"Hey my world it will be ok I am going to be with you every step of the way, and you little one" chanyeol kisses their bump "we are going to see you very soon". Standing up he takes his little husband's hand in his as they move towards their main door.

"You know what I changed my mind" baekhyun stops walking making his husband look puzzled at him.

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol moves closer to his husband who is now shaking.

"Excatly what I said I change my mind, I won't have the baby, it can stay in their longer and ...and ..and" baekhyun stutters as tears fall from his eyes.

"Hey, hey baby you don't have to be scared but baby wants to meet his or hers amazing mum, who cares and loves them and who gave crazy midnight snacks too" Chanyeol caresses his nervous husbands cheek before leaning in for a kiss. "Come baby we need to go"

"Can we go have sex?" Baekhyun blurts out making Chanyeol laugh "I am so going to miss this sudden burst of horniness that you get"

"Come on it will be quick, we can do it on the stairs again" baekhyun teases his husband making chanyeol remember when they first moved in and baekhyun wanted to have sex all over the house and how he bent over the steps and wiggled his ass teasing his husband till chanyeol gave in and made love to him right there on the stairs.

"Baek your about to have our baby, we need to go to the hospital" Chanyeol guides his husband to the door

"Its just trapped wind see" baekhyun burps as he rubs his stomach smiling at chanyeol before bending over in pain "Ok maybe it's not" baekhyun gives in and follows his husband out into their garage.

"Which car will we take?" Baekhyun holds his stomach and winces in pain as chanyeol just gives him a look "Baek don't worry about which car just get in this one" Chanyeol holds open the door as baekhyun climbs in carefully.

Heading off to the hospital baekhyun just stares out the window after sending a message in the group chat they all set up to let the others know what was happening.

"Everything will be fine ok" Chanyeol touches his husbands bump then his hand as baekhyun holds it tight. As they turn into the hospital and park the car.

"Chanyeol wait" baekhyun stops his husband from getting out of the car "promise me if anything happens to me you will take good care of our little one" baekhyun begins to cry

"Hey nothing is going to happen to you my world, we are going to go through this all together with me beside your side, and the next time we are in this car there will be a little bundle of joy in your arms" Chanyeol kisses his husband before getting out of the car.

Opening baekhyun's side of the car Chanyeol surprises his husband and lifts him bridal style and carries him into the hospital as he holds his stomach as the pain gets worse. Reaching the desk Chanyeol smiles

"Hello we are the Parks, I think baby is on the way"

❤C❤

Love  
Cclay2020   
X

_**Hey guys** _ _**how** _ _**have you all been?** _

**_As you can see_ ** **_I_ ** **** **_couldn't_ ** **_resist not writing more about_ ** **_them_ ** **_, as_ ** **_I_ ** **_have missed them so much_ **

_**Please** _ _**show** _ _**some love like** _ _**always** _ _**with comments** _   
_**X** _


	3. Chapter 2

"Right this way sir" a nurse guides us towards a lift bringing us up to another floor

"How are you holding up baby?" I lean my head closer into Baek as he is snuggling into my chest.

"The pain is getting worse Chanyeol, I need you to put me down"

I place him gently down as he grabs hold of the bar running along the wall of the lift as he bends over and let's out a little Scream making me drop the bag and move over to rub his back

"Don't touch me please, his is all your fault" he growls at me as I step back in shock

"Don't worry it's always the fathers fault" the brown haired nurse smiles towards me before moving closer to baek to offer comfort.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol, I don't mean it, it just fucking huurrrttttssss" he screams out making me panic. The door to the lift finally opens making us all leave with baek clawing the walls and walking ever so slowly stopping every few steps to hold his bump.

"Here sir please sit in this" another nurse joins us with a wheelchair as baek does as he is told. I keep quiet knowing full well from all the books I read to not push my luck with a pregnant person when they are in labour.

"Chanyeol why are you quiet?" Baek turns to look at me walking beside him feeling like I'm gonna get in the way or say something wrong.

"Sorry baby, I just don't want to say...." he cuts me off with a little laugh

"Your scared too, it's ok" he grabs my hand and squeezes it tight before pulling me closer "Don't leave my side please Chanyeol" he looks into my eyes as I see tears in his

"I'm not going anywhere my world" I smile back at him before wiping the stray tear from his eye.

"We are here" the nurse says while stopping in front of two double doors making me look up and above the door in big letters written ,

**_Delivery suite_**

My heart begins to beat faster as I feel baeks small hand grip mine tighter making me look down at him rubbing his bump

"Are we ready?" The nurse asks as I look back down at baek. Taking a deep breath "I'm ready" he smiles as we head in through the doors.

👶👶👶

We sit in a small room waiting to be moved into a delivery suite. I look  
towards baek feeling afraid to touch him in case he shouts at me.

"Chanyeol hug me or something please I'm scared" he looks at me with puppy dog eyes making me move closer to him. "I'm sorry baby, I just don't want to smother you with the pain your in that's all". I sit on the bed as he lays his head on my chest before sitting up letting out a scream making me jump and run towards the door for a nurse.

"Mr Park, so I see baby wants to see his or her parents, I'm Dr Lee I will be delivering your little bundle" he moves closer putting gloves on before reaching out to lay baek down as he examines his stomach.

"Doctor isn't it too early for baby to arrive?, we are just 7 months" I watch as he feels baeks tummy making baek flinch.

"Its actually normal for a man to deliver at 7 months it seems the men's body is quicker at producing the baby.

"Ok so I'm going to ask you to slip into one of these hospital gowns and put this cap on". "Mr Park" he looks towards me "Will you be attending the birth with us?"

"Of course he is I need him there with me" baek reaches for my hand as I take it in mine nodding towards the doctor.

"Ok I will need you to put this gown on over your clothes too and this cap to cover your hair, we can't afford baekhyun to get any sort of infection once we operate".

"Excuse me for a moment to let you both get changed and if you just pop your head out the door when your ready" he leaves making me look down at the gown In my hands. I can't help but think in a few minutes I will be holding our baby.

"Chanyeol can you help me?" Baek brings me back to reality "Shit sorry baby" I hurry over to him helping him stand as he slips off his bottoms. Dropping to my knees I take his foot out of each trouser leg. "You need to drop the boxers too" I look up as he smiles down at me with a cheeky smile "why did that sound naughty" he wiggles as they fall down around his ankles making me smile as I help him step out of them.

"He takes his top off and stands before me totally naked with a red blush across his cheeks.

"Hey don't look at me like that" he tries to hide himself making me take his hands in mine as I stand up. "I'm sorry but you look so beautiful, let me look at you like this one more time before we need to go" I rub his cheek with the back of my hand just the way he likes before leaning down to kiss our bump.

"I'm grateful you made me feel so sexy and beautiful while I carried our baby" he moves closer and gives me a kiss before letting out a hiss of pain.

"Put this on baby and let's gets going before you get into more pain" I hold the gown out while he steps closer as I wrap it around him. Once we are ready I step towards the door.

"Chanyeol kiss me please like you did the first time we met" he says making me turn around to face him with concern on his face.

"Of course my world, don't I always kiss you like out first time?"

"Yes but this one might be our last, so please just kiss me" he stands looking all lost in a large hospital gown with sadness in his eyes.

"My world listen to me everything will be fine I'm going to be right beside you all the way" I look at the tears falling from his eyes and give him what he asks for. Leaning in I place both my hands either side of his cheeks and softly kiss his lips with a bit of passion.

"Mr Park are you ready?" We hear the doctor from the other side of the door making us pull apart .

Leaning my forehead on his as we look in eachothers eyes

"Lets go see our little one".

👶👶👶

The doctor looks over the screen they put up across baeks chest so he doesn't panic at the sight of what's going on. "Ok baekhyun we are ready to start, you shouldn't feel any pain now that I have given you a injection, however you might feel like a pulling sensation, this is normal so all I ask is you just try and relax and we will see baby in no time".

I'm sitting right beside baeks head on his right side as a nurse sits close to the other side looking at a little screen monitoring baeks heart rate and blood pressure.

I talk to him as he just stares at the celing " stupid question baby but are you ok?" I lean my arm over the bed at the top of his head leaning closer to him as he reaches his other arm over to my face touching it. " Remember what I said in the car before we arrived, about if anything happens to me" a tear falls from his eyes as I wipe it

"Hey now let's not talk about that, you are going to be fine" I kiss his cheek as I see the nurse to his left move towards the little screen and look towards the doctor making my heart start to pound in my chest.

"Mr Park I'm gonna need you to try relax a little bit ok your heart rate is a little high at the moment, I can give you something to help you relax .."

"No please, I'll relax I promise" baek takes a few deep breaths as I look towards the nurse again as he checks the screen and nods towards the doctor making me relax more.

"Wow you have alot of visitors outside wanting to see the new arrival" a nurse walks in closer to us smiling down at baek as he smiles back "Are they all your friends?" She questions us keeping baeks mind off what's going on over the screen.

"More like family" he smiles up at her

"Well the small one with the owl like eyes told me to tell you, to do as your told or he will come in and kick your ass" she laughs as we both say "D.O".

"Oh I can feel something" baek turns to look up at the celing. "Does it feel like pulling in your tummy?" The doctor asks as baek turns to look at me, I take his shaking hand in mine As he smiles "yes"

"Well Mr Park that is baby coming out" as soon as the doctor says that the room fills with the soft cries of a baby making me and baek cry happy tears.

"Say hello to your son" the doctor moves the baby close towards baek as we both look at him. " He is perfect" baek begins to sob making me sob too

"Hey little one" baek kisses his little delicate cheeks.

"Sorry Mr Park but we just need to check baby over and we will return him to you" the doctor smiles moving over to a table by the wall.

"Where are they going with my baby , chanyeol they are taking my baby" baek starts to panic as I kiss his cheek.

"Hey look at me" I turn his face towards me. "No one is taking our baby ok they just need to check his airways and makes sure he is ok first, then he will be back look you can see him over there" he turns and smiles when he see his little foot kicking as the doctor checks him over.

"Ok baekhyun we are just going to stitch you up, congratulations you did so well" the doctor smiles before disappearing behind the screen.

"I'm so proud of you" I smile at my husband before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. "I'm proud of me too" he laughs out making me laugh

"Hey mom and dad here is your son" the nurse moves closer to me as I shake my head no and signal for her to put the baby across baeks chest.

"Hey little one aren't you perfect" baek smiles rubbing his finger down our sons cheek before kissing him on the cheek

"Chanyeol look how perfect he is" baek smiles at me before kissing me as I lean my head in close to them both with tears falling down my cheeks at the beautiful sight of the man I love and our beautiful bundle of joy who has already stolen our hearts.

"Baek I know you decided on names before do you think we should give him a name now?" I kiss his cheek as we both stare at him.

"I really like Taehyung, how about you?" he looks at me

"Taehyung it is" I smile before laying my head back down beside him as the nurse moves towards us.

"Can daddy take the baby we need to move you now baekhyun, your all ready to be moved to your room" she smiles as I gently struggle to lift Taehyung up in my arms but I manage and hold his tiny body close to mine with shaky hands.

"He looks tiny in your arms" baek laughs a little looking at us as they remove the screen from him.

👶👶👶

In our private room

"Excuse me, but there are a few very impatient guys out here wanting to see baby" the nurse pops her head around the door

Baek and I both look at eachother and down at our son laying on a pillow as close to both of us. I decided to lay him like this as I didn't want baek to feel left out not being able to hold the baby properly just yet because of his stitches and I didn't want him to think I was getting all the attention of the baby.

"I think we should let them in now I'm sure Chen and D.O are driving the others all mad" baek smiles before looking down at our son as Taehyung hold his tiny hand around baeks finger.

"Ok" the nurse smiles before the door opens to the others all smiling walking in all quiet like silent ninjas as not to wake him.

They stand around the bed like excited children on Christmas morning.

"I would like to introduce you all to the newest member of our family

"Taehyung"

❤C❤

_**So welcome baby Taehyung,** _ _**I** _ _**know many** _ _**won't** _ _**like the name** _ _**because** _ __ _**I** _ _**use it in one of my** _ _**other** _ __ _**stories** _ _**but** _ _**I** _ _**had this name picked since day one** _ _**of** _ _**writing this story plus what** _ _**I** _ _**have planned ahead in future** _ _**chapters** _ _**the name fits.** _

_**So** _ _**please** _ __ _**support** _ _**this** _ _**story** _ _**like you did the other one** _

_**Also he** _ _**won't** _ _**be a baby for too long** _

_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chanyeol POV_ **

Once everyone goes and we are finally left alone I turn to look at my husband holding our baby.

"You look so beautiful my world" I whisper as not to wake our son while moving closer to Baek and sitting up on the bed beside him wrapping my arm around him as he leans his head against my chest while Taehyung rests against him. 

"Thank you Chanyeol he is perfect" Baek whispers looking up at me. "Why are you saying thank you for" I look deep in his eyes before kissing his nose making him smile. "I'm saying thank you because you gave me a perfect son" he takes Taehyung's little tiny hand in his and smiles "look how tiny he is" he kisses his little hand making me hug him closer.

"I should thank you for carrying and growing this beautiful little guy inside you, plus it took two of use to make him baby so you don't need to thank me" I kiss his cheek as he then lays his head back onto me again.

"Let's put him in his little crib , you need your rest my world" I stand up and take our beautiful son from my husband laying him gently down in the hospital crib. "Sweet dreams little man" I lean over him kissing his little chubby cheeks.

I turn to look back at Baek as he is crying. "aww baby don't cry" I hurry to him and gently sit with him as he snuggles into my chest sobbing. "Hey my world its ok" I kiss the top of his head comforting him knowing full well his emotions are all over the place with everything that happened.

"I'm a mom" he cries out sniffing and wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "Yes you are baby and your going to be the best one in this entire world" I push him away a little so I can see his face wiping his tears for him. "Come let's get you laying down, you need to sleep you have been through so much today my world and I'm so so proud of you" I fix his pillows behind his back as he slowly lays down trying not to split his stitches. 

"Are you in pain baby?" I lean over him covering him with a blanket from the bed. "A little but I will be ok it was worth it" he smiles up at me before snuggling into the pillow. "Sweet dreams my world, now sleep I'll be here when you wake ok" I give him a chaste kiss on his lips as he closes his eyes.

Stepping back from the bed I take one more check on Taehyung in his little crib "sleep well my little prince, Daddy loves you" I touch his cheek the way I touch baeks. I take one more look at my husband and turn off the main light in the room before I settle on the small sofa in the room. As I lay here on the sofa it finally dawns on my after everything today I'm actually a daddy. I feel tears fall down my cheeks as I quickly wipe them and laugh to myself at how silly I am that it's only hitting me now I'm actually a dad. I settle myself down and slowly fall asleep.

*** 

I wake to soft little whimpers making me jump up. I move towards the crib that Taehyung is sleeping in and lift him out putting his tiny body on my chest with his little head in the crook of my neck. "Good morning little one"I kiss his little cheek making him settle. "You must be hungry" I reach for the bottles that the nurse gave us of formula and pop it into the bottle warmer while holding our little one with one hand.

"What a beautiful sight to see in the morning" I turn to see baek smiling up at me with the most amazing smile on his face.

"Good morning you" I walk over towards him and lean in to give him a kiss. "How is our little one this morning he moves the blanket covering Taehyung so he can see him as I bend down towards him. "He seems ok, He whimpered a little bit till I took him up" I sit down on the bed placing Taehyung in baeks arms as he can't really lift him just yet after surgery.

"Do you want to feed him?" I reach for the bottle and stop before I pass it to him. "How do I check it again?" I ask him as he smiles at me. Turn your hand over palm up and pour a little out onto your wrist if it's hot then we need to cool it down". I do as he says and It seems ok.

Passing it to baek he checks it too and places it in his mouth waiting for Taehyung to start drinking from it.

"I don't think he wants it" baek pouts looking up at me.

"Do what the nurse showed you yesterday" I sit closer as baek holds the bottle in Taehyungs mouth and with one of his fingers under the baby's chin he gives it a little rub and our son starts to suck on the bottle. "He did it" he smiles kissing the top of our sons head.

"Your a natural at this baby" I stand up to give him some space.

"Where are you going?" He looks at me real quick then back to our son

"Hey I'll be right back I just need the bathroom" I smile before leaving him alone for a bit.

_**Baekhyun's** _ _**pov** _

"Hey little one wow you really are hungry" I smile at my son in my arms before taking the bottle out of his mouth and sitting him up with one hand under his chin holding up his head as I begin to make him get his wind up by rubbing his back with the other hand. After a few minutes he burps making me happy so I return to feeding him the rest of the bottle.

"Your so perfect little one, your little hands, your little toes and omg your little fingernails are just so cute I want to eat you" I kiss his chubby cheeks. I feel so much love in my heart right now that I start to cry.

"Look at mommy crying, mommy is silly " I talk to Taehyung as if he can understand what I'm saying.

"Your going to have so much love and a happy life I will make sure of it" I kiss his forehead as chanyeol comes back in the door carrying some food.

"I got you breakfast" he smiles placing the tray on the table that sits over the bed.

"Thank you" I smile up at him as Taehyung finishes his bottle making me burp him again.

"He is just a little pile of cuteness" chanyeol reaches his hands out to lift him up and take him from me before sliding up the table with my food on it.

"The nurse said we can give him a little wash" chanyeol pats Taehyungs back as he lays him on his chest again

"No I want to be there I want to see him" I feel my emotions get carried away again

"Hey don't get upset I will go talk to the nurse and try get her to bring something in here then ok" he kisses my head before he leaves.

I watch the door close and hope they bring something in or at least let me go to where they wash him. I hate the fact that I can't really lift and carry our son just yet because of my stitches but chanyeol has been very good in making sure I am a part of it all.

"Hey baby look" Chanyeol comes in the room followed by a nurse pushing a little baby bath on top of a trolley.

"I hear mammy wants to see baby's first bath so I brought this" she smiles up at me as she stops right beside my bed.

"I can wait till you finished your breakfast" she smiles as I stop her and tell her no.

"Ok well how about we move this table and get you sitting on the edge of the bed. She reaches her arm around me and pulls me up sitting me on the edge and covering my legs.

"Now daddy strip the little one and we can get him in" she smiles as we watch Chanyeol take his little babygrow off him leaving him totally naked.

"What do I do" chanyeol laughs holding our naked son making us laugh.

"Well Mr Park you have very long arms so lay Taehyung on your lower arm and place him in the water". I watch as he does as he is told awkwardly making me smile and let out a tear.

"That's it now your arms is going to support his head and neck, his little back is resting on your arm so you can use the other arm to wash him" she smiles standing close to help if it goes wrong.

"Now just give him a little sponge wash and just be careful of the cord area getting wet we want that to stay dry and fall off then you will be able to give him a proper bath then but for now it's just a shallow dip"

"I look down at the little white clip that's attached to his belly button and wonder if that hurts him at all.

After his wash chanyeol wraps him in a towel and leans his little head over the bath of water. "Now gently wash his head she pours some baby shampoo on chanyeol's hand as he places it over Taehyungs head and rubs it softly.

"Omg your hand covers his whole head" I burst out laughing holding my stomach as not to bust my stitches .

"Hey leave my big hands out of this" Chanyeol laughs before rinsing off the suds with water.

"Now all you gotta do is try him off and get him dressed" the nurse smiles as we give our thanks as she leaves.

"Now little man your all fresh" chanyeol lays him down on another open dry towel and puts a little bit of powder on before dressing him.

"I'm sweating after that my nerves" he laughs after dressing our son and moving to hand him to me.

"Put him in the crib for a little bit" I stop chanyeol as he looks at me with a puzzled look before tucking Taehyung into the crib.

"Are you ok?" He moves closer to me sitting on the bed wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes I just want to spend some time with you now he is sleeping, plus I miss you" I reach my hand up and hold his cheek before he leans in and kisses me.

"I love you chanyeol" I say into the kiss making him smile and say it too.

"I feel so emotional now chanyeol like it's all a dream, plus I really want to wash I feel so dirty" I moan up to him as he smiles down at me

"Hey you heard the nurse you can't have a bath just yet my world" he kisses the top of my head hugging me closer.

"I know but seeing Taehyung in the bath made me want some sort of a wash"

"Ok how about I help you have a wash then that way you will feel a little clean" he looks down at me saying the words I was waiting for.

"Yes please" I smile up at him as he takes my arm and helps me out of bed slowly.

"Can you get my wash stuff please?" I grab the wall to hold as I walk into my private washroom.

"Ok hang on" he leaves me for a second to move the crib closer to the bathroom door in case we don't hear Taehyung crying.

"Now let's get you washed shall we" he smiles while filling up the sink with hot water.

He carefully slips off my hospital gown and throws it to the side leaving me standing naked in front of him blushing like crazy.

"I look like shit" I nearly cry seeing my reflection in the mirror as I can't help but touch my face.

"You look beautiful my world" I feel his arms come around and hug the top half of my body across my chest as he kisses my neck.

"Your just saying that" I bow my head as I feel the tears fall.

"Hey I'm not just saying it, I mean it baby, look at you, you just had our son your body has been through so much these past few months, your going to feel like shit as you said" he moves closer to me and kisses my lips softly.

"Come now let's wash you, and maybe you will feel a bit better in yourself" I move over to the corner of the room standing over the drain in the floor as the whole room is a wet room.

"Ready?" He asks me as he pulls his sleeves up making me laugh at how funny he looks.

"Yes" I smile at him as he starts at the top washing my arms then armpits across my chest. "This is so awkward" I laugh as I feel myself getting so embarrassed that I am starting to rather enjoy it.

"Ok now for legs" he drops down on his hunkers and runs his hand with the sponge up and down my legs making me look up to the ceiling biting my bottom lip.

"Baek are you serious right now" I hear him laugh out as I look down.

"I'm sorry it just feels so good and my hormones are all over the place" I blush as he just stares up at me.

"Baby you have a boner" he bursts out laughing more as he continues to wash down my legs. While I try to think of other things to turn me off what he is doing.

He pulls away and the next thing I feel is freezing cold water being presses at my crotch making me jolt.

"What the hell" I look at him with anger.

"Sorry baby it was that or either I start sucking you off and we can't do that not until your better" he leans his head to the side and gives me a sorry look.

"I know I can't help it" I say so sadly back at him as he stand sup and rinses me off.

After having my shower and getting dressed I sit on the bed and snuggle into chanyeol.

"Why don't you go home and have a shower, we will be Ok here" I look up at him as he nods. "I think I will baby but I don't want to leave you two alone" he kisses my forehead.

"Please go on we will be fine when I need to feed him or anything I will call the nurse so please go and get freshened up, we will see you later ok" he stands up and grabs his coat moving back towards me.

"Ok my world is there anything you need from home?" He checks on our son before moving back to me leaning over me as I lay back into the pillow blushing. "No just you" I kiss his lips softly but then with passion making him pull away with a smirk on his face.

"Behave you, I'll be back soon ok" he kisses me quick before heading out the door leaving me and our son alone.

I look around the room and decide to take my phone and move over to our son and take some pictures.

Removing the blanket and sliding my legs out I step onto the floor and slowly push myself up from the bed. I start to walk towards our son and feel my foot get stuck making me fall forwards toward the floor reaching out I try to protect myself but the next thing I hear is my wrist crack as it hits the floor followed by my phone smashing against the floor and then the pain kicks in.

Chanyeol is going to kill me

❤C❤  
Cclay 2020  
X  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

_**Baekhyun's pov** _

I slowly start to move to try sit up on the floor but my wrist hurts like hell and so does my stomach , Chanyeol is going to kill me.

" Oh my god, Mr Park" I turn my head to see the nurse rushing in the door towards me followed by Kai.

"Mr Park what happened, are you ok?" the nurse panics as she tries to reach under my arm and pull me up from the floor. "Hey I have got this" Kai gets down on his hunkers in front of me and smiles "hey baby what have you done to yourself" he reaches under my legs and around my back and lifts me up into his arms and places me on the bed.

"Mr Park are you hurt anywhere?" the nurse looks at me so worried making me feel awful that I tried to get out of the bed without calling for her. "just my wrist when I was falling, I reached out and tried to stop myself smacking my face off the floor". I look down at my hands as the tears start to fall.

As the nurse checks over my wrist moving it side to side and backwards till I flinch at the pain. "I'm sorry Mr Park but I'm going to need to bring you to get a x-ray on that wrist. I'm also going to need you to lay back and let me check those stitches in your tummy" I wipe the tears that have fallen and lay back ever so gently as they both help me lay back on the bed.

"Baek you always like to do things when told not to don't you " Kai looks down at me while the nurse puts some gloves on before she examines me. "I will step outside to give you privacy" Kai lets go of my good hand as I grab it tighter "no please stay" I can see the look of pity in his eyes as he just nods. 

"Ok Mr Park I need to take off your dressing and make sure everything is ok" she smile before removing the bandage covering my scar as I grab Kai's hand tight making him rub it with his thumb. "well good thing is Mr Park your stitches are fine, I will just need to change that dressing while I am here". She quickly un packs a new dressing and places it over my stitches . " Now that's all done, I will just pop out and see if I can squeeze you in for a x-ray on that wrist" she removes her gloves throwing them in the trash along with my old dressing before leaving the room.

"Can you help me sit up" I ask Kai as he leans down helping me up. "what where you doing?" he asks me before pulling a chair close to my bed and sitting on it. " I wanted to take pictures of Taehyung, so when I was getting out of bed my foot caught in something and I fell and Chanyeol is going to kill me, I told him I wouldn't move or if I did I would call the nurse, I didn't want to bother her" I begin to cry as I hold my hurt left hand close to my chest.

"Same old Baek, stubborn as always" he laughs while comforting me from crying.

"Chanyeol is going to kill me I promised him I wouldn't move and if I needed to call the nurse" I begin to cry much more heavy now.

"Hey baby it will be ok the nurse will check it out and I'm sure Chanyeol wont worry too much once your ok that's all that matters" Kai kisses the top of my head as the nurse comes back into the room wheeling a wheelchair . " Mr Park we are ready for you now" she moves closer to me as she and Kai help me into the wheelchair. "what about my baby?" I look towards her.

"Hey don't worry uncle Kai is here, I will watch him plus you won't be gone for long" Kai stands up and moves closer to Taehyung's little bed and smiles in at him making me grateful that he is here.

"Ok thank you" I smile before being moved closer to the door " I won't be long little one" I say before heading down the corridor to the x-ray department.

_**Kai pov** _

"Well look at you little man aren't you a cutie" I lean over Taehyung's bed and I can't help but smile at how much he looks like baek. "your mum and dad are the most amazing people, and you have loads of uncles too, but don't worry you can come to me the most I will help you out in life and help you get the girls or boys whatever you're into, I wont judge how can I I'm gay and married to the most amazing gorgeous man in the world and that's your uncle D.O, he couldn't be here today because he has to work but he will be up to see you soon" I reach in a rub his little hand that is now laying softly beside his head. "oh man this isn't good" I feel tears fall down my cheek as I quickly wipe it then I find myself laughing . "your giving me the baby goo, I wonder if D.O will want a baby cause seeing you laying here right now and the look of love in your parents eyes really making me realise maybe I do want kids"

"I'm back is he ok?" I turn to see baek being rolled back into the room with a smile on his face and what look like a sock bandage for his wrist.

"So what's the news on the arm?" I move closer to help him out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. "Good it isn't broken just lightly strained and I will just need to take painkillers for it" he smiles while looking at me with curiosity.

"I will be back in a bit to check on you and baby, please rest and if you need anything _call me_ " The nurse tucks me into my bed before leaving.

"How you feeling baek?" I sit beside him as he just looks at me and smiles. "oh no you tell me what you were crying about before I came in the door" he playfully asks me making me blush.

"Nothing I was just looking at him, I wasn't crying" I begin to shift more in my seat feeling excited that I want to tell him.

"Come on now spill, or I will climb out of the bed again and slap you" he grins at me making me jump up from my seat so he doesn't.

"Ok ok I will tell you, just looking at him laying there is kind of making me want one" I actually start to feel shy with Baek and that one thing I never showed was shyness.

"That would be so perfect if you guys could have a baby, why don't you get tested and see who is the carrier" Baek moves in the bed and is all excited seeing him this happy warms my heart a lot.

"Maybe I will talk to D.O and see how he feels about all this, I wasn't really thinking of having kids but looking at that precious little man in there I can't help but want one, a little mini D.O and me" I feel my emotions start again as I quickly wipe my tears.

"Do you want to hold him" he smiles the biggest smile at me and I can't help but want to. "he is asleep I don't want to disturb him" I feel my body start to shake with nerves.

"He will be awake soon anyway, now go lift him out" he looks all excited and if he could get out of the bed he would. "Ok" I stand up and move towards the little bed before I move to take him out I wipe my hand on my trousers and use some hand sanitiser to make sure I have no germs on my hands before picking up the precious little man. " I don't know to hold a baby" I laugh towards Baek as he is still sitting up in the bed all smiles egging me on to lift him. I gently put my hand under his little head and one under his tiny body and lift him up and lay him on my chest.

"There you go see that wasn't so hard" Baek smiles as I sit on the bed beside him. "Baek he is perfect, how are you and Chanyeol doing?" I can't take my eyes of the little man in my arms as I touch his little delicate hand. "we are perfect, everything is perfect Kai for once in my life my life is perfect" I turn to look at him crying as he leans on my shoulder looking down at his son in my arms. 

"You got the life you wished for baby and I'm so so proud of you, we all are" I lean in and kiss his forehead as the door to the room opens with chanyeol standing in the doorway.

"Baek what's going on?"

❤ ** _C_** ** _❤_**

**_Love_ **

**_Cclay2020_ **

_**I am excited to share with you that you won't be disappointed with the direction this story is going to go as I will bring a few more character's into the story hopefully you will still support it like book 1** _

**_x_ **


	6. Chapter 5

_"Baek what's going on_ "

**_Baekhyun's pov_ **

"Hey Chanyeol" I move my head from Kai's shoulder and wipe the stray tear that creeped down my cheek while watching chanyeol move closer to the bed putting the bag he is carrying on the end of it.

"Kai can I talk with you outside for a bit" Chanyeol says looking rather pissed off for some strange reason. Has the nurse told him about my fall before I could?. Kai hands me my son and gets up from the bed and walks toward the door as Chanyeol holds it open for him then closing it behind them leaving me to guess what's happening outside.

"Oh little one I hope there isn't going to be trouble with your daddy and uncle Kai" I run my finger over the cheek of Taehyung as he smiles making me all excited. "aww my precious little one did you smile for your appa did you" I can't help but cry again my precious little bundle smiled for me. I wipe my tear and kiss the tip of his nose. " I love you little one" I hug him close to me sniffing the new baby smell as it warms my heart. Chanyeol enters the room alone closing the door. 

"Where is Kai gone?" I watch as he sits on the bed beside me leaning in and kissing our son on the cheek.

"I needed him to do something for me" he kisses Taehyung's face again not even making eye contact with me. Is he really not talking to me because he saw Kai close to me. I take a deep breath and ask him. " Are you mad at me over something?" I look at him as he looks up from our son looking me in the eyes "Yes a little" he continues to look at me while I lower my head like a little child that is going to get into trouble. " Is it because you saw Kai kiss me?" I say with a whisper as he laughs "No" he takes Taehyung from my arms and places him back in his little bed. I feel my heart race and my palms get all sweaty, the nurse told him I know its coming.

"Now little one you lay down there while I kick you mommy's ass for getting out of the bed and not doing as he was told" Chanyeol lays our son in the bed and walks towards me all dominat, he actually looks like he grew 2 more feet taller. I sink into the bed pulling the cover up closer to my chest waiting for shouting.

"You got out of the bed I was told, and you fell" He walks slowly over to me like I'm his prey.

"Maybe" is all I can reply as my bones start to shake seeing the look in his eyes. Sitting on the bed beside me he holds out his arms to me as I cautiously look at him before moving closer to him as he wraps his arms around me hugging me. I snuggle into his chest and I begin to cry. "I'm sorry I.....I....j...just wanted to ....take photos of him" I sob out as he just runs his fingers through my hair.

"I can understand that baby but I told you not to get out of the bed" he pushes me away so he can look at me better. "Are you ok , the nurse said you hurt your hand" he takes my bandaged hand and brings it up to his mouth and kisses It.

"I'm a little sore in my tummy and my wrist" I look up at him with tears in my eyes as he gently wipes my tears that fall. Getting up from the bed he walks over to the bag he brought and took out a large box and carries it over to me handing it to me. Taking it I open it up and pull the wrapping off it and there inside was a top of the range camera. "Wow chanyeol what made you buy this?" I look towards him as he lifts our son out of his little bed holding him close.

"I thought we could take loads of pictures of this little one and us and the others so we can have them for life and plus they will turn out better with this camera" he sits beside me as I take the camera out and turn it on.

"Thank you so so much" I look towards him as he kisses our son before turning and kissing my cheek too. "There is more in the box, look inside" I put the camera down and look back inside and there is another box inside, taking it out I open it and see little bags of what looks like clay power and a little bottle of ink with beautiful paper.

"Its so we can take a print of his little toes and the print of his little hand so we can have it forever" he smiles at me before smiling back down at our son as Taehyung holds his daddys giant finger in his little hand.

I lift the camera again and take a photo of my husband and our son. "Wow look it turned out beautiful" I smile turning the camera so he can see the screen.

"We can take loads when we get home too" he stands up placing Taehyung into my arms.

"I can't wait to go home, and be surrounded by our own things like our own bed" I look down at our son and he tries to open his eyes.

"Chanyeol quick he is opening his eyes" I call him closer as he hurrys back to us. We watch as Taehyung tries again and he looks up at us

"Hey little one, it's mommy and daddy" I cry as he smiles and closes his eyes again making me look at chanyeol as he kisses my lips.

"I love my little family" I cry out as he giggles and kisses my head "We love you too baby"

"I have some news for you baby, your going home today" he opens the bag he brought and takes out some clothes for me placing them on the bed

"Wait am I allowed too?" I look up at him all emotional as he smiles a beautiful smile. "Yes I spoke with the nurse you need to move a little more around so everything can settle back into its place after surgery, plus I think you both will feel better at home" he comes back to me and pulls back the covers showing off my legs as he whispers "beautiful" before smiling up at me.

"Behave you" I find myself giggling at him as he helps me sit on the side of the bed.

"How can I behave when you look so beautiful" he runs his large hands up my legs then up my thighs and kisses my lips softly. "Chanyeol are you trying to turn me on~?" I playful ask as he blushes "No baby I'm sorry I shouldn't do that" I stop him by grabbing his hand on my thigh."Yes you should do that but wait till I feel better" I remove my hand and place it on his cheek as he moves it to kiss it.

"Baekhyun I don't want to make love just yet because I know your so very sorry I just wanted to show you that even after you carried our baby you still look amazingly beautiful to me" he takes Taehyung from me as the nurse walks into the room.

"Hi can I take this little guy for a few moments while you both get ready" she smiles as chanyeol hands our son to her as she leaves the room.

"Why did she do that?" I look at him all worried feeling my emotions rise up again and why did you send Kai away and what are you doing now?" I really start to panic that my bottom lip starts to quiver

"Hey baby shhh it's ok she just wants to weight him again before we leave which we are getting ready to do now" he hugs me tight rocking me a little as the flood gates open

"Wh.....where did Kai g....go, you sent .....him away ...cause he kissed my cheek didn't you,you thought something was going on with us" I link my fingers with his before looking up at him.

"No baby I know there is nothing going on with you and Kai, I know how close you and Kai are, I just needed him to go the office for me as he needs to help Sehun with the band I told you about before" he smiles at me making me smile back "Oh you mean Nct 127" I question him

"Yeah baby their new music video got released and Sehun and Kai have been working on it so hard with everything else that was going on the past few months" he kisses my head and stands up again grabbing my clothes "let's get ready my world" 

***

We finally make it home to our beautiful house the lights are all on and I can't help but smile that I'm home and I'm binging our little one. Chanyeol parks the car and opens the door helping me step out as I see Lay and Suho walk towards us with the biggest of smiles. 

"Welcome home" Lay reaches for me and helps me stand out of the car. "What are you guys doing here?" I look at them both as Suho helps with the small bag. "Chanyeol told us you would be home today so we came over and turned on the lights and the heating and made a bit of food" he slowly walks me to the steps leading up to our house. "I'm not suppose to really do stairs the nurse said" I look towards Lay as he turns to look at Chanyeol as he just nods at Lay.

"What's wrong?" I look back at Lay as he turns to face the house and whistles as the faces of the others appear at the top of the steps making me smile and cry again. "you are all here" I watch Kai and Sehun hurry down the steps and Kai lifts me up in his arms as I turn to look over his shoulder and see Chanyeol smiling carrying our baby behind us.

Reaching the top Kai puts me down as the others rush to get the rest of the things from the car. "Lay can you take the baby for a second" chanyeol hands him the baby and turns back to me and bends down and lifts me up into his arms. "ok Lay pass the baby to Baek" Lay holds the baby up so I can take him close to me snuggling him into me. "chanyeol what are you doing?" I giggle making him smile. 

"I want to carry the two most precious things in my life over the threshold of our home" he kisses my lips before stepping inside to the cheers of the others as I softly whisper" 

_"Welcome home baby Taehyung"_

❤ ** _C_** _❤_

_**love** _

_**Cclay2020** _

_**X** _


	7. Chapter 6

**_Baekhyun's p.o.v_ **

Several weeks have passed and I'm finally able to do things alone without having Chanyeol hanging out of me telling me not to. To be honest he drove me crazy, I was lucky I was able to go to the bathroom alone. I shouldn't complain he was only looking out for me and being the best husband and now best father in the world. He would stay up hours into the night feeding our precious little bundle just so I could sleep before he went to work the next day. I felt so bad for him that I had to sit him down and tell him he needed sleep too just as much as I did. After days of telling him he needed to rest, he finally gave in and agreed with me when Sehun found him asleep on his office sofa. Now that our little bundle is sleeping a bit better in the night, we both take turns to feed him which I am so grateful for.

We haven't been romantic as in making love to each other since our bundle entered the world. I craved my husband so so much every night but instead we would kiss and cuddle and he would hold me all night but I know he misses sex just as much as I do. He was always afraid he would hurt me but he made sure he showed his love and affection in other ways like simply holding my hand when we went out, or kissing me off guard which I really love, I could be deep in conversation with him and he would just kiss me cause he said my lips looked good when I spoke. He would also leave me little post it notes around our home telling me cute little things like how beautiful I was and how much he thought of me during the day in work.

"Ok my world your bath is ready" Chanyeol leans over me on our sitting room sofa and gently kisses my cheek. He holds out his hand to help me up as I drool at him like I did from day one. There he is standing with just a pair of shorts on nothing else and a towel thrown over his shoulder. I am the luckiest guy in the world having this man as my husband. I pull his arm back and he turns to look at me. "Are you ok?" he looks at me with a puzzled look.

"Yeah" I move closer and kiss his lips softly with so much passion before pulling away. I look up at him as he still has his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "You tease" he picks me up giggling and carries me into our bathroom that is now covered in candles. "Wow chanyeol you didn't need to do this" he sets me down and turns off the tap before whooshing his hand in the water before wiping the bubble off his arm.

"Enjoy baby you deserve it" he kisses me again before leaving the room closing the door a little.

"Wait don't you want to join me?" I quickly ask him making him turn around as I begin to strip my clothes off sending them to the floor.

"I would love to my world but I think you should have this one alone to relax, you had a busy day today with hormonal Chen and also taking care of our little boy" he kisses me again before pushing me back into the bathroom and leaving. I leave the door open a bit in hopes if he walks past he might change his mind and wanna join me.

I step into the hot soapy water sending some bubble over the side. I lay back and let the water cover my body letting out a sign of relaxation. Closing my eyes and enjoy this moment of silence. No sooner have I got my eyes closed I hear our little one cry making me sit up in the bath.

"Don't you dare get out of the that bath I got him" I hear and see chanyeol run past the door to our bedroom. I can't help but smile as I hear him talk all cute to our baby. I lay back in the bath and listen as the house goes quiet again knowing chanyeol has settled him. As I lay in my bath I cant help but think maybe tonight I can make a move on my man and give him the much needed love we both crave for after such a long time. I scrub my body and wash my hair with the Shampoo stuff he say makes him wanna eat me. Once I'm all done I unplug the stopper of the bath and quickly rinse my body with the shower making sure to get rid of all the bubble and shampoo from my body.

I step out gently as not to slip and wrap one of the large towels around my waist that chanyeol left me earlier but he forgets it is way to big for me as it reaches the ground. I open the press and grab a smaller towel so I can maybe tease him when I go find where in the house he is. Once I'm ready I walk towards our room and see he isn't there, I walk down stairs still in my towel and there he is laying on the sofa asleep with our precious son laying on his chest. I move closer to them and see our sons little hand resting on the scar on Chanyeol's chest where he got shot. I sit on the table close to me and feel a tear fall down my face. My son is touching the scar I was so scared of before making my heart flutter with cuteness.

"Are you trying to catch a cold" Chanyeol turns to look at me with a smile on his face. While resting his large hands on Taehyung's little back. " I just came to see if you where both ok that's all" I help him as he gets up from the sofa kissing my forehead. "lets put this little one to bed and get you dressed before you catch a cold" he walked ahead of me making my smile fade. 'Did he not see me properly, does he not fancy me anymore' I pout and lower my head holding the band of my towel as I follow them up the stairs to our room.

He lays our son in his little bed covering him with a blanket as I grab some pj clothes and move towards our en-suite bathroom to change closing over the door behind me. I look at my self in the mirror and let out a heart broken sign. Maybe I'm not pretty enough anymore, maybe he doesn't fancy me or find me attractive.

I take a deep breath and slip on a big pj shirt with buttons down the front and a pair of shorts underneath. Opening the door to our bedroom I see chanyeol laying on the bed leaning his head against the headboard as he looks at me with a smile. I ignore him and put my towel in the laundry hamper and dim our bedroom light.

Turning to go to bed I bump into chanyeol standing right behind me with a big smile. "You scared me" I push his chest making him laugh softly. "What's wrong my world I can see something is eating at you?" he brushes my hair off my face while looking deep into my eyes with concern.

"Nothing is wrong " I lie as I move around him and head to our bed. Feeling his arm around my waist he quickly turns me around and guides me over the our full length mirror and stands behind me making me look in it. "What are you doing?" I turn my head to look at him as he turns it to look back in the mirror. " I want you to look at the beautiful most precious person in my life" he leans his head on my shoulder kissing my neck as he reaches his hands around and grabs my shirt opening the buttons from the top down.

"Chanyeol please don't" I grab his hand stopping them as he pushes them away. " Let me show you something" he unbuttons my top button. " I have seen you look in the mirror and get so down after it but I want to tell you, you are the most beautiful person in this universe and I am so honoured to be your husband and for you to be the mother of our son" he kisses my neck unbuttoning my buttons lower till the shirt is ready to be opened. Turning me to face him as I feel a lump in my throat start to form he leans in and kisses me before stepping back and sliding my shirt off my shoulders letting it fall down my arms to the floor.

I try cover my body with my hands as he get on his knees in front of me looking up at me. "Please don't hide you body from me my world" he moves my hands so they are by my side as he leans in and kisses my little tiny bump that is still visible after carrying our son. "Please Chanyeol" I plead with him to stop as I hate how my body now looks. "I'm not stopping my world, you are still beautiful to me even more so after giving us a son, you carried our baby in you for 7 months this body of yours gave life to our son so why would I not love it" he kisses my stomach more with quick kisses before kissing up my body more till he reaches my lips. " I thought you might have fallen out of love with me or hated my body" I say into the kiss as he pulls away.

"Don't be silly my world, how could I possibly fall out of love with you, I'm crazy about you, I just didn't want to hurt you, I wanted you to heal my world that's all, and wait till your ready" he cups my cheeks in his hands and kisses my lips before picking me up and laying me on our bed as he leans over me kissing me. "I'm ready chanyeol please make love to me" I pull away from the kiss looking into his eyes as he whispers back " I don't want to hurt you baby"

"Chanyeol you won't I trust you, make love to me please I've missed us " he doesn't need to be told twice as he buries his head into my neck kissing the spot that makes me go weak at the knees as I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

to be continued.......

❤C❤

_**Love** _

**_Cclay2020_ **


	8. Chapter 7

_Chanyeol you won't I trust you, make love to me please I've missed us " he doesn't need to be told twice as he burys his head into my neck kissing the spot that makes me go weak at the knees as I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer._

🚨Read with caution

 _"_ I've missed you so much" I whisper into his ear as he continues to kiss my neck.

He pushes back to look down at me "I've been right here baby, ill never not be here" he smiles before kissing my lips softly as I feel a animal release in side of me as I kiss more passionate into the kiss making him groan.

"Chanyeol make us one again please" I look into his eyes as he reaches for our top drawer pulling about a little bottle. He struggles with the lid as I burst out laughing "don't laugh at me it's stuck" he tries again making me near cry from laughing so hard "no lover wants to here that it's stuck" I laugh more as he finally opens the bottle sending some of the lube up into the air as it falls down on my body making us both laugh.

"OK well that was a bit pre mature don't you think" he winks at me before wiping some down my body and around my cock making me arch my back to his big hands around my now pulsing cock.

"Your so hard baby" he continues to stoke up and down the shaft of my penis sending me to places I've missed so much before, cupping my balls with his other hand as he leans over kissing me.

"Chanyeol please don't tease me or I will explode premature like that lube bottle just did" without another word he lines his cock up to my opening and teases it before looking into my eyes "You ready baby" he asks as I just nod. He slowly slides his cock inside me making my body grip onto him.

"Fuck baby" he groans as he slides deeper till my body takes all of his cock. He doesn't move just yet like he did the very first night we made love. After a few seconds he begins to slowly move in and out making me look with pure ecstasy into his eyes as I can see he missed us like this just as much as I have.

"Faster please" I beg as he takes up the pace leaning into my neck as he pounds into me. I grab his back leaving nail marks down it before grabbing his ass and pulling him closer if it where possible.

"My world I love you, but I'm going to cum" he groans into my ear as the sounds he makes and my sweet spot he keeps hitting begins to send me over the edge.

"I'm close to..... fuck Chanyeol that's it" he leans up on his arms as he pounds faster and harder as my back arches with pleasure then falls back down as he screams his orgasm deep into me as I too cum sending thick ropes of cum up my body.

The warmth of his cum inside me begins to make me more horny as he pulls out. Feeling his cum slide out of me and drip onto our bed sheets I can't help but blush as he pants with sweat covering his brow making him smile down at me.

"I love you baek, and oh my god you came so hard I thought you where going to break my cock" he strokes his cock more looking down at me while using my cum to lube it again.

"I want you to fuck me again" I reach up and run my hands down his abs he has been working on as he tried to get rid of his desires by us not having sex.

"I'd love to" he smirks as I grab his cock in my hand stroking it.

"Get up I want to bend over" I tell him as he moves away and watches me get down on all fours and stick my ass up in the air in front of him.

"Damn baby your trying to kill me" he playfully says as I look over my shoulder at him eyeing up my ass as he strokes his large pulsing cock.

"Take me Chanyeol" I whisper as he leans over my back kissing up and down it before placing a kiss on my ass cheek.

"Your ass is amazing" he says as he rubs his warm hands up and down my spine making me groan to his touch.

He spreads my cheeks and rubs my puckering hole before placing his cock at my entrance teasing me

"Baek forgive me" before I can answer he slams straight into me making me cover my mouth from screaming.

He continues to pound into me as my cock leaks all over the bed. He grips my hips and pulls them towards him as he pounds faster and harder. I reach up and grab the bedboard of our bed to try hold myself up as he reaches over and holds it too pumping into me faster.

I look over my shoulder at him as he leans in and kisses my lips holding my neck with one hand. "I love you my world " he whispers into the kiss as he cock continues to pound me good and deep.

He sits us both up into a kneeling position as he stays behind me one hand around my throat and one hand stroking my cock as I reach my hand up around his head pulling him closer into our kiss.

"Cum for me baby" he whispers in my ear as he continues to fuck me.

I feel my legs go weak as my orgasm closes in. He kisses my neck and as soon as he does that I reach my high as he bites down on my neck as I explode all over his hand and the bed as he now covers my mouth from screaming.

He thrust 2 more times and releases his cum inside me making us both fall onto the bed.

"Your ass is definitely out to kill me" he giggles making me turn to kiss him as he lays behind me before he pulls out of me.

"Your trembling again" he smiles as I turn to face him while he wraps his arms around me to comfort me and make me stop trembling.

"You bit me" I look up at him as his eyes are half closed

"I'm sorry baby I got carried away" he moves us so he is leaning over me now kissing the spot he bit trying to make it better.

"It's ok I kinda liked it, it adds to the pleasure" I blush as he knows I'm not really into sex like that.

"Oh really" he begins to tickle me as I squirm under his touch.

"Yes I do but only when in the height of passion I don't think I could take that again at the beginning of sex" he hushes me up by kissing me as we hear vibrating of one of our phones on the bed side locker.

Reaching over he takes my phone and hands it to me "Its Minseok" he looks at me with worry as I answer the phone

"Hello" ....

"Yes ok" ......

"I'm on the way" .....

"Baby what is it?" he looks at me all worried as I hand him back the phone.

"Chen passed out and won't wake, they have rushed him into the hospital " I feel my tears start to fall as he jumps off the bed and rushes into the bathroom.

I climb off the bed and grab my shirt and follow him. I reach the bathroom as he has the shower on as he stands naked with his hand under the spray of water waiting for it to heat up.

"You need to quickly wash and get to the hospital" he takes my hand as I drop my shirt while he helps me in. "Don't wash your hair, just wash your body" he hurries out of the bathroom. I quickly wash and rinse as I begin to panic about Chen. He is pregnant it isn't good that he has passed out, I really hope he will be ok.

Jumping out of the shower I head into our bedroom and see him in just a pair of jeans with the top button just opened as he lays out clothes for me to wear.

"Chanyeol what if something is wrong with the baby?" I feel my tears fall again as he hurrys close to me hugging me. "shhh baby we don't know that yet ok now let's get you dressed I will stay here with Taehyung and you head to the hospital". I freeze looking at him as I can't find it in me to get dressed, my friend is not waking up and I'm beginning to panic.

I watch as he answers his phone.

"Yeah ok Kai see you in a bit" he looks at me with a soft smile "baby get dressed Kai and D.O are on their way, they are going to drive"

He reaches me and shakes me" baby are you OK? "he questions me before hugging me as my tears fall.

" Oh baby come on get dressed and you can go be with Chen, he needs you" he snaps me out of my little dream world as I quickly get dressed and head to our sitting room.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence we hear a little tap on the door. Chanyeol jumps up to open it seeing Kai standing waiting for me.

"You ready?" he smiles as Chanyeol hands me my coat helping me put it on.

"I'm just gonna drop them both off and is it ok if I come back here? Kai asks him as Chanyeol just nods.

" Here baby your phone, money and charger" Chanyeol hands them to me before giving me a kiss and a hug.

"Keep in touch when you can ok and don't worry I'm sure he will be fine" he kisses me again as I hurry out the door.

"Wait tell Taehyung I won't be long and that I love him, and give him a kiss from me" I look at him as he smiles "I will now go please" I say goodbye and hurry into the waiting car seeing D.O rocking with worry in the front seat. I jump in the back as Kai hurries around and climbs in the front. He usually makes a joke of having both his babies in the car together but not this time which I am greatful for.

We finally arrive at the hospital as Kai drops us off and heads back to mine as a nurse is waiting for us to show us where to go.

He arrive and see Suho sitting with a worried Minseok pacing the floor.

"How is he" I hurry over to minseok as he hugs me tight and behinds to cry more.

"I'm not sure, they are doing some tests on him right now" he sniffs as he continues to pace up and down the small waiting room.

" Hello relatives of Mr Kim" a doctor joins us in the waiting room.

"Yes doctor can you tell us what's wrong?" Suho stands up waiting for the doctor to tell us.

"We have done a scan on baby and it looks like the cord is wrapped around babies neck, Chen is now heading into surgery so Mr Kim I know you wanted to be there when baby was born but we can't take a risk now with the way the situation is right now I'm sorry. You can wait here and there will be a nurse to answer any questions and tell you what's going on".

"No please doctor I need to be there with him he need me" minseok cries and begs the doctor as D.O and I try comfort him.

"Doctor isn't there a room on the other side of the surgery room where student doctors watch surgeries, can he watch from there please" Suho pleads with the doctor.

" Yes OK but just only one of you can stay with him, the rest will have to wait here" the doctor holds open the door waiting as Minseok asks me to go with him. I feel my stomach turn, I don't think I can do this seeing all that, but if this is what he wants I have no other choice.

"I'll come with you" I follow them out as he guides us to another room. We watch as they guide Chen into the operating room with tubes helping him breathe and his big bump covered with blue hospital sheets.

"If neither of them make it......." I stop Mineosk before he can finish his sentence by holding his hand.

"Chen is a fighter just you wait and see" I take a deep breath as the Doctor that was just with us enters the operation room and talks to the other nurses all standing around Chen.

The door to the room we are in opens "Hello I'm Sarah one of the nurses here, I have been instructed to sit with you and answer any questions you may have and also Mr Kim you will need to put this gown on in case he wakes up and asks for you, that way your prepared"

I help him into the gown with trembling hands as we continue to watch.

I quickly text Chanyeol telling him what was happening and that I love him so so much.

Putting my phone away we walk closer to the window and watch as the doctor begins to open Chens Stomach.

To be Continued....

**_Poor Chen and Minseok_ **

❤️C ❤️

_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

_**(a/n get comfy this is a long chapter)** _

We wait patiently as the we watch through the glass at the doctors working hard on Chen. I can't help but pray everything goes ok. I try so hard to hold my tears back and be strong for Minseok. There he is watching the love of his life struggle and he can't do anything about it, all he can do is leave it in the hands of the doctors.

"Why is my baby's cord wrapped around its neck, is it dangerous? Is it stopping my baby from breathing? " Minseok turns to the doctor called Sarah that was told to sit with us and answer any of our questions.

"No its not dangerous" she says making us both look at her with wide eyes.

"What you mean it's not dangerous, isn't that why you are opening my husband up" Minseok starts to get angry at the nurse as I reach out and pull him away from her.

"Please can you explain to us nurse" I stand beside minseok holding my arm around his back as he turns to watch Chen through the glass.

"Your baby Mr Kim has what we call Nuchal cord, this is the cord around babies neck. This happens alot in babies 1 out of 3 in fact are born like this. You see the cord is what helps baby breath and get nutrients from mum, it might be around babies neck but it won't be tight because of what it's made from. Baby doesn't take a breath until its actually born, that's why we make baby cry when they are born, it's them taking their first breath that we see once they are out " she turns to look at the doctors in the room opening Chen up

"So what's the real reason Chen is like this?" I push the nurse for more information as Minseok starts to cry with both his hands on the glass.

"Chen has very high blood pressure which can cause the flow of oxygen through the cord to baby to decrease, this is why they are doing a C-section, it has nothing to do with the cord around babies neck" she says as we all just watch and try take it all in as our small room falls silent.

The doctor does everything so quick, that now we can see baby being taken out and handed to a waiting nurse as she wraps baby in a towel. We watch as she carries the baby to a station's just next to Chen and the next thing we hear is the cries of a baby.

I can't hold my tears anymore as they flow down my cheeks making me turn to Minseok who is sobbing with his hands up to his face still looking through the glass. I reach for him and lay my arm around his shoulder as we both cry together.

"My baby is born, is it ok?" he holds onto the glass eager to hold his baby, as the nurse places the baby close to Chen laying its body on chens chest.

"Why do they do that?" I ask as the nurse smiles smiles at me

"It's to help babies body temperature, breathing, and heart rate stabilize" she gets a wave from the nurse inside the room and turns to us. "You can go in now Mr Kim" she opens the door as minseok turns to look at me looking worried. "Go see your hubby and baby go" I give him a little push as he hugs me first then hurries off.

I watch through the glass as he enters the operation room and is guided over to Chen and baby as he kisses chens cheek before kissing baby. My tears start flowing like crazy at the sight before me, but being happy baby is born I forget to ask about Chen

"How is Chen doing?" I ask the nurse as she re enters the small room. "He is perfect, he should be waking soon, blood pressure is stable now, mum and baby are going to be fine" I turn to see minseok wave at me through the glass with a massive smile on his face as I can see Chens eyes begin to open.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I ask her excited as she smiles "He wants to tell you himself" we both watch as Minseok stands up and screams "its a girl " I burst out laughing along with everyone else as I seeChen all smiling getting smothered with kisses from his husband.

I quickly take out my phone and call Chanyeol. He picks up on the first ring

" baby is everything ok, how's Chen? "

"Baby and mum are doing great, everything went well"

That's brilliant news omg I'm so delighted baby, what did they have? "

"A baby girl"

"Wooo hooooo, Kai, Suho it's a baby girl mum and baby are doing well"

"Chanyeol I love you so much, tell taehyung I miss him and I'll be home soon"

"I love you too baby and text me or call me when you want to come home and I will pick you up "

" I will, I better go and tell the others"

"ok my world I love you see you soon"

Hanging up the phone the nurse looks at me "there are worried people still outside, you might want to tell them now" she smiles while holding the door open. I walk down the corridor and out into the waiting room. There sitting on the chairs Is Lay, Luhan, Sehun and D.O all waiting for news of our friend.

They jump up as they see me walking towards them. "is he ok.... tell us him and baby are ok" D.O panics as they all crowd around me.

"Chen, Minseok and baby girl are doing fine" I burst into happy tears as we all hug eachother.

"Wait baby girl........ it's a girl" D.O pulls away from us in shock. "Yeah it's a baby girl" we all hug again and laugh and crack some jokes about Chen and Minseok raring a little girl.

After a half hour of us celebrating in the waiting room the nurse calls us in as requested from Chen and Minseok. We are guided down a long hallway into a large room. The nurse stops outside and puts her finger against her lips to hush us. We quietly step inside and there in the bed Chen is sitting up with baby laying in his arms while Minseok sits on the bed beside them looking down at baby.

We hurry inside not to make noise as we take turns in seeing baby. When my turn comes I walk towards Chen and kiss his forehead to congratulate him on their baby.

"I heard what you did for me and Minseok, especially you Baek, I am so grateful and I'm sorry I worried you all" he bursts into happy tears making us all coo at him seeing how happy he is with his husband and new born baby.

"Hey that's what family is for" Lay says making us all smile.

"Have you came up with a name yet?" I ask as I kiss babies little cheek. "We have actually, but we will wait till the others are here so we can tell you all together" Minseok laughs as we all sigh having to wait.

Time passes as we have all been slagging Minseok having to share his beauty products with his girl when she gets older that the door opens to the others all coming in.

"The nurse let us in but she said we can have a minute then leave so you can rest "Kai says as he walks in first followed by Suho then Chanyeol carrying taehyung in his arm. It always makes me smile seeing how small our baby is in Chanyeols big arms that he can actually hold him with one arm.

Ok since you are all here and some of you need rest like me, I just want to say thank you all for being here and comforting my husband Minseok through all this" Chen starts to cry making me cry

"We where here for you too" Lay hugs Chen around his shoulder as Chen leans his head agaisnt him as if to hug back.

"Ok for being here for me too, we would like to introduce you to our little beautiful bundle of joy, the new Kim and addition to our large family".

"Is her name Minimarshollow?" Chanyeol teases them making everyone laugh.

"No everyone this is Irene, Irene these are all your uncles" Chen turns her so we can all see as the ones who haven't seen her smile at her beauty.

"God help any man that tries to get to you" Minsoek laughs making us all coo at the name they have chosen and what he just said.

After a few minutes we all decide to leave and let Minseok and Chen have some time to rest and bond with their baby. Walking down the hallway we are all over the moon that nothing bad happened to Chen and that now we have a new member to our ever expanding family. We all get into our cars and promise to meet up in a day or so once everyone is rested.

Reaching our car I lean into Chanyeol arms and kiss our sleepy baby boy before he puts him into the car seat. Closing the car door Chanyeol grabs me and hugs me close. "How are you holding up?" he whispers as he hugs me tight.

"I'm ok I just want to go home, take me home please" he kisses me on the lips and helps me into the car. I want to break down and cry but I want to wait till I'm at home. I know by the look on Chanyeol face that he knows I'm waiting till I get home so he just smiles and starts the car.

Once we are home I excuse myself and head to our bathroom and turn on the shower as Chanyeol tends to Taehyung.   
I strip off my clothes and find myself sitting on the floor as my tears start to fall as I pull my knees close to my chest and sob. I feel warm arms around me as I lift my head up to see Chanyeol hugging me.

"Hey baby it's ok, everything is ok now" he whispers as he helps me up from the floor.

"I'm so emotional today and I really though we where gonna loose Chen or the baby and........ I.... I. Had.... T..... To... Tr.... Try and be...... St..... Strong for them" I stutter through tears as Chanyeol wipes the tears from my cheek.

"Hey listen to me you did amazing today and that was a hard thing to do for our friends but you did it when they needed you the most and I'm so so proud of you my world" he bends a little so I don't have to stretch up to him as he kisses me softly on my lips.

"Do you want a shower or wait till later?" he questions me as I look towards it "I just feel bleh after being in the hospital" he smiles and guides me over as he starts to take his clothes off before standing naked in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I feel embrassed at his toned body that I try hide mine. "I'm joining you and don't worry the baby monitor is just there on the counter" he takes my hand as we both step into the shower. Feeling the warmth of the water run down my body along with the warmth of my husbands hands I finally start to relax and feel relaxed.

"How's that feel?" he whispers into my ear as he rubs bodywash into my shoulders and back making me lean my head back onto him. "Just what I needed" I groan at his touch as he turns me around and washes my front making me giggle when he reaches my waist. "I love how your still ticklish here" he leans in and kiss my neck making me groan more.

"Chanyeol are you trying to turn me on with all this kissing and touching" I ask him with my eyes closed enjoying his touch. "Maybe" he whispers as I then feel his mouth around my cock sucking me. Opening my eyes in shock at what he is doing I look down and see him looking up at me as he takes me deep in his mouth.

"Chanyeol wh......" I can't get the words out as his tongue is doing amazing things to my cock right now that it's like he has sucked all the words right out of me.

I grab his hair in my hands as he sucks faster and harder before reaching around and playing with my opening making me moan out loud. I feel his finger slide inside me as he sucks harder and faster.

"Chanyeol I'm cumming" the words fall from my lips as he sucks faster making me explode right into his mouth. Looking down at him he pulls away winking at me while licking his lips as he swallowed all my cum.

"Why.... Why did you do that? " I question him as he stands up and wraps his arms around me hugging me. "I did it to relax you, now after your shower you can fall asleep easier and get some rest and leave the baby to me" he leans in and kisses me with passion before whispering "I love you" . 

**_D.O pov_ **

Hey baby are you ok, you have been pretty quiet since we left the hospital" Kai follows me to our kitchen as i turn on the kettle to boil some water to make myself tea.

"Just tired" I reply while taking a cup from the cupboard. I feel his hands wrap around me and hug me from behind as he leans his head on my shoulder. "Something else is bothering you, you want to tell me" he whispers into my ear before kissing my cheek.

"I found the folder that you keep in the bottom drawer, why didnt you tell me you wanted a baby" the kettle clicks as I reach for it making him reach for it too and stop me. Turning me around to face him he lifts my chin up as I feel my tears flow.

"Baby I'm sorry" he looks into my eyes as I turn away.

"I wanted to tell you, but things got in the way and I didn't really know how to say it, so I had a night planned and well Chen went into labour early so I didn't get the chance to ask you" he moves my chin so I can look at him again. "please forgive me baby I didn't mean to make you upset" he pulls me close into his chest hugging me as a smile reaches across my face, should I tell him my secret.

I hide my smile and pull away from him and sit at our table as he pours out tea for us both.

"Baby I'm sorry ok it's just with all them having babies and when I held Taehyung in my arms I just realised how much I wanted to be a dad, and I know you wanted us to have more time just being us but I can't help how I feel, but I was going to tell you" he sits beside me looking like he is in big trouble and waiting for me to give out.

"So you want a baby?" I lift my legs up onto the chair and sip my drink as he plays with his cup nervously.

"I would like to yes, if I'm honest" I watch as his hands begins to shake making him stand up and turn his back to me as he leans on them on the counter.

"So you went behind my back" I watch as he turns to face me walking closer he gets on his knees in front of me with a sad look on his face.

"Yes and I'm sorry ok I truly am" he lowers his head as I hold back my smile as best as I can . I take a deep breath and lift his chin up.

"Do you want a baby?" I ask him looking deep into his eyes and he nods his head afraid of my reaction.

"Well its lucky for you I am a carrier then" I whisper as his eyes widen making him jump up running his hands through his hair. I can't help but laugh at his reaction as I sip my tea.

"Wait how,.... when,...... what" he tries to talk as I make him sit. I found your folder last week, by the way your crap at hiding things, anyway I found it and I was annoyed so I went to meet baek and he told me you where going to ask me about us having a baby so after much thought, I booked into the clinic that you picked and I got the test done. They rang me the next day when I was with baek and told me I am a carrier" I watch as the tears fall down his eyes as he wipes them away with his sleeve.

"Now you know, do you want one? ,....... wait how have we never got pregnant before if your a carrier? " he takes my hand in his waiting patiently for the answer.

"Well baby do I really need to tell you" I tease him as he laughs "yep your gonna have to its me remember I'm crap with this sort of stuff" he laughs as I place my other hand over his.

"Baby you like painting me with your cum" I laugh as he blushes "I dont paint you it just turns me on when I explode all over you" he lowers his head embrassed making me laugh more.

"You came a few times in me yes but we clearly were not ready then, there are cycles and charts and all sort of stuff to go by maybe I wasn't ready in my cycle" I comfort him as he looks back up at me. I take a page from the other chair that I had hidden earlier and hand it to him.

"What's this?" he frowns looking at it trying to make sense of it. "it's a calender for this month" I smile sipping my tea wondering if he will catch onto it.

"Why's the 7 days circled and one day coloured in?" he questions me looking at it all puzzled

"Read the coloured chart at the bottom, it tells you what each means" I can't help but laugh at his poor face trying to figure it out. Placing it on the table he studies it closely. "ok circle days fertile, colour day Ovulation day" he looks up at me and smiles.

"What date is it today?" I smile at him.

"It's.... Hang on..." he takes out his phone to check the date and looks back up at me "it's the day before Ovulation day" I wink at him making him stand up

"So we have to wait till tomorrow?" he asks making me laugh and put him out of his misery. "No baby ill tell you a secret sperm stays alive in the body for 3 days so if we have sex tonight and you cum inside me it will hopefully stay inside and when Ovulation day starts tomorrow........" he cuts me off with a kiss and grabs me close to him.

" I know what it means now" he winks and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder making me burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?" I says through tears of laughter. "We are making a baby and you are not gonna move from that bed for those fertile days"

He lays me on our bed and stripes off his clothes making me look in awe at my sexy husband. "Don't you want it to be romantic" I tease him as his whole expression changes. "Ok I'll get candles and put on some music" I watch as he hurries around our room naked putting music on and lighting candles.

"Kai" I shout at him making him turn. "Make love to me already will you" I smile as he crawls up the bed and starts undressing me slowly.

_**Minseok pov** _

Sitting in the chair watching my husband sleep I can't help but think of what I would have done if he didn't make it. I try brush the idea out of my head as I walk over and check on our beautiful daughter fast asleep in her Baby bed. Leaning in I kiss her and fix her blanket. "You are so beautiful just like your mommy"

I hear a little tap on the door before it opens.

"Lay what are you doing here it's late?" he steps inside carrying a bag. "I brought you some pink and colourful clothes for baby and a few things from your place for Chen and you as I knew you guys would need some stuff after hurrying here. There is a wash bag and some home comforts for Chen to help him relax" he smiles before hugging me

"Are you ok?" he asks me. "I'm better then ok lay" I smile as I look at the two most precious people In my life right now.

"Well I'm sorry I can't stay the nurse told me I can just drop the things into you, Suho is waiting for me so I best go he is craving late night ice cream again" he hugs me once more as I thank him again for coming before he leaves.

"Mini can you come snuggle with me" I turn my head and see Chen smiling at me with grabby hands reaching out. I laugh and climb onto the bed beside him as he lays his body into me as we finally drift off to sleep.

♥️C ♥️

_**Sorry about the long ass chapter** _

**_Welcome to the story_ ** **_baby Irene_ **

**_How are you finding the story?_ **

**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **


	10. Chapter 9

**_D.O POV_ **

Waking up in bed being smothered with kisses on my neck and face by my husband as I open my eyes and see him leaning over me "good morning baby, did you sleep ok?" he kisses my lips again. "I did yes you wore me out" I blush for the first time in a long while. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he runs his fingers through my hair being so comforting. "No baby you didn't, last night was beautiful like it is every other night. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into me kissing him with a little more passion. Pulling away from the kiss he leans his forehead on mine before kissing my nose. "Do you want more?" he looks into my eyes as I just nod. We get lost in each others beautiful embrace over and over again before falling asleep in each others arms.

_**Chanyeol POV** _

Holding our beautiful son in my arms as I watch my husband fast asleep in our giant bed. I worry about him he has been so emotional and tired of late and it breaks my heart to see him like this. I've tried to take a few days off from work but my band NCT127 need me and with Suho being pregnant and Chen going into labour yesterday, Minseok is going to be away for a while looking after him. Maybe I can drop by the main office and grab the paperwork I need and do some work here in my small office down stairs. I feel Taehyungs little hand touch my scar on my chest making me look down at him. "The day will come when you will ask me where I got that scar along with the others and that day I will dread, bringing up our past will hurt your appa but its apart of our lives little man and the starting of our fresh start. "Lets go get you your bottle and then I will bring you to the office with me and we can have a day just us and let appa sleep". I kiss his chubby cheeks as he smiles a little smile making me do it again.

I leave a note for Baek to tell him where I am and I won't be long. "Ok little one lets get you in the car" I carry his baby seat and his diaper bag as we head out into the garage. "Which car will we take today little one, mine or appa's " I look at both cars in the garage and decide to take mine as its safer. " Ok little one lets take mine because if I take your moms again he will make me sleep in the spare room because I moved the seat back and adjusted the mirrors. So I think I'm safer what do you think...... yeah you will learn fast not to mess with moms things especially when he's pregnant" I open the car and put him in the back strapping him in. " ok little one lets get going" , I head out into traffic and drive towards the office.

Once at the office, I carry my little bundle in my arms up the lift and along the hallway bumping into Taeyong "omg boss is that your son" he walks towards me with wide eyes and the biggest smile. "Yeah his is Taehyung " I turn him around as he touches his little hand. "He is so cute boss" he smiles at me. "Why are you here Taeyong?" I question him as he keep staring at my son." We all are boss, we heard Chen and Minseok had a baby last night so we dropped by the office with balloons and a few presents like we did for you boss", he moves away and walks into the boardroom hushing the people inside. I step inside and see all of the members sitting around the large table some covering their mouth with excitement as some of them haven't seen baby Taehyung yet. " Omg he is so adorable" Winwin coos making me laugh as Yuta hugs him while whispering in his ear. 

"He really looks like Baekhyun boss doesn't he" Jaehyun approaches me touching Taes little cheeks. "Boss can I hold him?" he asks me cautiously as I smile and hand Tae over to him. "Don't let him fall" I move away and let him have a cuddle. " You look so natural holding a baby Taeyong smiles while walking over and putting his arm around Jaehyun. I can't help but think are these guys all shipped together or what.

"I want you to all sit down for a minute" they all look at me with a puzzled look as they take a seat with Jaehyun still holding baby Taehyung in his arms cooing at him. "Is something wrong boss?" Mark asks me looking all worried. I can't help but laugh "look guys I just want to ask you all a question and don't be scared to tell me the truth ok" they all nod and wait for me to ask. I don't know how softly to ask them afraid I might insult them or upset one of them. So I decide to just say it straight out. Sitting on the chair at the top of the table I ask them. " Are any of you guys seeing each other?" I look at the pure panic in some of their eyes as they look around at each other. Straight away a hand goes up.

"Yeah Yuta and Winwin are" I look up to see baek standing in the doorway smiling. "What are you doing here, I left you at home resting" he walks towards me stopping at Jaehyun holding our son and kisses our son on the forehead before walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me and kissing me to the cheers of the others.

"I missed my husband and son" he smiles before sitting beside me . " So are we doing the ships" he smiles at them all making me laugh 

"Me and Winwin are boss and its been killing me to keep it secret" Poor Yuta says placing his head on the table as if he just got the biggest weight off his shoulders making me laugh. " Oh really I wouldn't have noticed" I said sarcastically as they all burst out laughing. " Me and Mark have been shipped together too boss" Haechan blushes looking up at me as Mark looks pale all of a sudden. " I have noticed your very touchy Haechan" I laugh making him blush like crazy."Sorry boss" he lowers his head as Mark comforts him.

" Look its ok guys I don't care, the fans love it but just control yourself a little as there are cameras everywhere a slight kiss and the internet will crash" they all burst out laughing at mark and Haechan after they kissed on a show just on the cheek but still it hit massive views.

"There is more" Baek smiles pointing at the others. Johnny and Teil " Baek starts rhyming off loads more making them all looks embarrassed. I decide to stop the conversation as some are getting too embarrassed and Baek is just enjoying himself too much. " Ok look I need to get some paper work so I will be back in a minute".

Walking into my office I see a guy that I haven't seen in years sitting in the chair in front of my desk . "What the hell are you doing here?" I close the door so no one can see as my stomach nearly drops out of my ass seeing him again in so long . 

"What no hug for me?" he stands up and holds out his arms. " I don't fucking think so, get the fuck out of my office before I get you thrown out" I stand my ground as he walks closer to me. 

"I missed you" he looks up at me with a pout before dropping to his knees in front of me. 

"I'm happily married and have a child now I don't have time for your fucking games after 10 years now get the fuck out" I grab his hand getting ready to pull it away as it travels up my leg just as the door opens. 

"Chanyeol" I turn to see the tears fall down baek's cheeks as he closes the door. " BAEKHYUN" I shout after him as I run after him. Running into the board room I don't see him "wheres baek?" I ask them "he just told us to mind Taehyung" mark says with a worried look

" Shit " I run down the stairs of the building in case he got the lift. Reaching the ground floor I see him struggling to get his keys out of his pocket, so I make a run for it as I see him drop his car keys on the ground. He picks them up opening the car door as I reach it on time and push it closed.

"Get out of my way chanyeol, I don't want to see you right now" he tries to open the car door but bursts out crying leanings against it with his back to me. "Baby please" I touch his shoulder as he shakes my hand off him. "Don't touch me" he turns to face me looking me dead in the eye. "Is this why you didn't wake me so you could have time with him who ever he is" he pushes my chest making me move a little as he opens the car door. " Baek no I was coming here to get the paper work to bring home and the lads where here I haven't moved from the board room since I arrived here just till you arrived" I watch him climb in ignoring me while starting his car.

" Well I'm sorry for being in the way and disturbing your moment" he moves the car while I'm standing right beside it still holding the door open. He drives that fast I have to move out of the way as the door slams shut watching me look at him drive off. "Shit" I shout before I realise I left my keys in the diaper bag.

"Yeol what are you doing here?" I turn to see Sehun getting out of his car as I hurry over to him. "I need your car quick" I watch his panicked face look at me. "Sehun give me your god damn keys" I look at him angry " Hell you are not driving that angry get in i'll drive" he jumps in his car starting the car we pull out into traffic. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on and what are we following?" he looks at me before looking back to the road in front. " We are following the red jeep I got Baek" I tell him while I look ahead trying to see where Baek may have went. " Why are we driving after him like crazy people?" he looks at me again. I ignore him as he shouts at me making me look at him "CHANYEOL WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"Jay was in the office and Baek walked in when he dropped to his knees in front of me" he stops the car right in the middle of the road and hits me in the head " YOU CHEATED ON YOUR HUSBAND WITH AN EX?" he screams at me making me grab my head in pain from his slap. "NO I FUCKING DID'NT, I WAS TRYING TO GET HIM OUT OF THE OFFICE AND BAEK WALKED IN ,I WOULD'NT CHEAT ON BAEK DONT YOU FUCKING KNOW ME " I scream back at him as I feel my heart break knowing Baek is thinking this too. He starts the car again as we follow along the road we think he may have driven. 

"There, is that his car pulling out of the petrol station at the next junction?" he points making me look and smile "Yeah that's him lets follow him, I don't want Baek to crash if he sees us ". We follow behind him for a bit till we loose him at a set of traffic lights.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Sehun looks all around to try and see him. " Kai and D.O live this direction maybe he is heading to them. We decide to head in the direction of their house and just hope Baek is there.

"Pulling into their drive way we see baek's red jeep and the front door of the house open. I jump out of the car as Sehun follows me. I step into the house calling out for Baek. Walking into the sitting room seeing Baek being hugged by Kai as D.O helps comfort him.

"Baek baby" I slowly approach as D.O runs for me punching me in the face as I try keep him off. " YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM" he screams at me as I take all his punches before Sehun pulls him off me. 

"Baek baby I didn't cheat let me explain please" I walk towards him as he buries his head into Kai's chest making me feel rather jealous. " Chanyeol I think you need to go" Kai says to me making me look at him with pure rage. "I'm going no where till MY husband listens to what I have to say, now get your hands off him Kai" I stand close reaching for baek's arm as he flinches and moves away from me. 

"You heard my husband Chanyeol I think you need to leave" D.O says while Sehun still has a hold of him.

"Chanyeol maybe we should go and let things quiet down" Sehun looks at me as my heart breaks seeing that Baek doesn't want me near him. "Fine ill go get our son and we can talk when things quieten down" I wipe the blood from my face from the blows D.O gave me.

"No, I will get my son " Baek moves away from Kai's embrace and walks towards me. " I don't want a cheat near my son" he says before walking past me into the arms of D.O.

"He is my son too Baek and I didn't cheat on you, hear me out please" I beg him but they ignore me. Sehun pulls me away and out of the house to the roars of Baek. "Don't bother going back to the house I want you out " I turn to look at him as I see the rage and upset in his eyes. "Its my home too I am not going anywhere" Sehun puts me in the car closing the door before saying something to the others before getting in the car to drive. 

"Where you wanna go now Yeol?" he asks me pulling out of the drive way as I punch the dashboard of his car with pure rage. "Back to the office I need to see my son" I tell him as he continues to drive.

Reaching the office I hurry back to the boardroom where I left Taehyung and see him asleep in Jaehyun's arms. "Boss your bleeding" Mark walks over to me signalling one of the others for a tissue. "I'm fine, how was he?" I go to take my son from his arms to the roars of Baek. "Take your hands off my son" Baek walks into the room and takes Taehyung from Jaehyun's arms making them all look surprised at the outburst.

"Baek please don't do this" I watch as he walks away stopping at the door. "Now you can go have fun with your little slut " he says before leaving.

"What's being going on?" Suho walks into the room looking at me in shock. 

"I'm pretty sure Baek just left me" I fall to the floor crying wiping the blood dripping from my eye. "Mark get the first aid kit, Winwin get some water" he tells them before helping me up from the floor sitting me in a chair.

"What the hell happened?" he ask me as Winwin hands me a glass of water.

"Jay was here and Baek saw him" I watch as the colour from Suho's face fails

"That fucking bastard that destroyed you?" he looks at me as I nod yes

"Sorry boss that guy from your office earlier left you a note" Johnny hands me the note as I open it. 

_**If you get bored of married life come find me baby** _

**_Jay_ **

**_x_ **

I read it out so they can all hear as Suho just looks at me with rage in his eyes before he speaks 

"Well looks like we need to sort him out once and for all this time"  
  
  


❤️ ** _C_** ❤ _ **️**_

**_Oh drama drama drama , poor baek and chanyeol_ **

_**love** _

**_Cclay2020_ **

**_x_ **   
  
  



	11. Chapter 10

**_Chanyeols pov_ **

It's late as I'm pulling up to our house. I wonder if baek is home as I can't see any lights on. Dragging my ass from the car I head inside praying that he has calmed and that we can talk. Opening the door the alarm beeps letting me know he isn't home. I punch in the code and close the door feeling so deflated and broken hearted that my husband doesn't believe me.

Turning on the lights I head into the kitchen to make some coco. I still laugh every time I make it as when we first met baek had to show me how. Turning on the kettle I head to our room and quickly change. Throwing my clothes in the hamper I quickly check to see if baek maybe came back earlier and took some things. His favourite jumper is missing so now I know he was here. I feel my heart break. I just want him home here. We haven't been apart in a long time and the house is so quiet without him and our son. I walk from our room to Taes room and turn on his light. Stepping in I pick up the plushie that was on the floor sniffing and smelling his scent off it before placing it back in its place.

I leave his room and head back to the kitchen. Making my coco I grab some mini marshmallows and head into the sitting room turning off all the lights and just letting the light from the TV light the room. Usually when it's late like this baek snuggles into me especially when I don't have a top on. He says he loves skin on skin contact and also likes to run his fingers through the very small bit of chest hair that I have growing.

2 hours have past and I decide to just head up to our room. Turning off the TV I take the stairs 2 at a time and enter our room. Turning on the bedside light and pulling back the bed covers I climb inside and lean against the headboard running my fingers through my hair before looking at the empty space beside me. Reaching for my phone I quickly send him a text.

I know you don't want to talk to me, but I'm hoping in time you will hear me out, please baby, anyway goodnight to you and our son, please give him a kiss from daddy xx

He doesn't reply so I close my phone and settle down into the bed. Laying wide awake for over and hour I decide to head down to my office and sort through the paper work. Looking at the clock it's just after midnight and I'm still wide awake I can't concentrate on work at all. I just want to be with my man and son right now. Sitting back in my office chair I close my eyes thinking the worst of what baek will do. He hasn't been feeling himself lately and today I guess really just pushed him over the edge.

"Hi" I look towards the door of my office with a fright seeing baek standing there looking all lost and so so small.

"Hey" I stand up and walk towards him as he stops me "Don't touch me please" he holds his hand up stopping me. I swear I can hear my heart crack in my chest at his words.

"Where is Tae?" I move back from him as he steps further into my office. "With his uncle D.O and Kai" he leans against one of the chairs looking down at the floor.

"Baek can we please talk or at least hear me out" I try hold myself back from going near him but he shakes his head and plays with the rings on his wedding finger. I start to panic as he slides them off and leaves them on my desk and walks towards the door.

"I don't need them anymore" he looks down making me slam the door before he reaches it.

"Oh hell no you don't" I lean up against the door as my tears start to fall.

"Move out of my way Chanyeol" he looks up at me with hurt in his eyes making me wipe mine "No not till you hear me out baek" I sniff looking at this beautiful face and wanting to kiss him so so badly.

"Chanyeol I have nothing to say to you I saw enough, its over" he pushes me away from the door and my body is so weak I fall away from it in shock.

"Baek no its not over you need to hear me out" I hurry after him as he heads to our bedroom pulling out a suitcase and putting clothes into it.

"What are you doing?" I watch him in shock as my whole body trembles.

"I'm gonna stay with D.O for awhile" he continues to pack as I grab his suitcase and up end it all over the floor.

"Chanyeol what the fuck are you doing?" he looks at me with rage.

"You are not leaving me that easy and you are not breaking up our family you are going to listen to me and we are gonna sort this out"

"I don't wanna hear what you have to say" he picks up his suitcase again as I grab his wrist

"Stop it" I take all the clothes out that he keeps putting in making him more annoyed. Grabbing both his wrists now I pull him away from it as he screams at me.

"Let me go TJ" I instantly let him go putting my hands up in the air in defence as he covers his mouth in shock. I feel the world open up and swallow me as I'm sure my heart just stopped beating.

I grab a hoodie and my keys as I leave the bedroom hearing him sob. Rushing down the stairs I open the front door and I am in that much shock I leave it open and hurry to my car before screeching down the driveway and heading to our old apartment.

**Baekhyun pov**

Chanyeol I'm sorry I scream after him in shock that I even called him that. I grab my phone and try ring him but its buzzing on the bedside table. Shit shit shit I throw the suitcase off the bed onto the floor and fall with it. Why am I such a big screw up, why do I have to ruin everything. I decide to call D.O

_"Hey baek did you and Chanyeol sort it out"_

"No I didn't want to hear what he had to say and now....... I..... I...."

_"Baek what is it take a breath and tell me"_

"I called him TJ"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT"

I hang up the phone and sob not wanting to be told off.

It's half three in the morning and I've stopped crying. I get up from the floor and pick up my clothes putting them back when I notice the box Chanyeol gave me awhile back after we first fought when we where up at the cabins.   
Taking it off the shelf of my wardrop I walk over to the bed and open it.

The t-shirt I wore when I opened up to him. The pictures from chens wedding, the now empty bag of mini marshmallows he gave me. I laugh that it's empty now cause I ate them secretly while pregnant with tae. My tears start to fall with all the little notes he had given me too are still all here.

I reach for his top he left on the chair in the corner of our room that he uses as his laundry hamper. I take it and walk back to our bed hugging it as I lay down beside all the stuff from the box. After about an hour of staring at the box. I hear foot steps stop at the bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" I look up at him standing there looking all said with a huge tub of ice cream and big bag of giant marshmallows.

I sit up on the bed and nodd shivering. He puts the things down and reaches for a blanket and puts it around me before sitting on the bed in front of me.

"Can we talk now please baek"

"OK if you pop open the icecream" I give him a little smile holding the blanket close to me feeling the heat finally.

"I will get some spoons then" he gets up from the bed but I stop him. "I have some here" I lean over the bed to my side and reach into my bedside table and pull out 2 disposable spoons. "Should I question why they are in there" he laughs as I throw him one.

"I was pregnant, that's all I will say" he takes off the lid and hands me the tub as I take a spoonful passing it back to him.

We sit in silence for awhile as we take turns eating the ice cream. I need to sort this out with my husband.

"Chanyeol I'm so sorry" I drop my spoon in the tub and cover my eyes crying while pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Baby it's ok" I hear him move but he doesn't touch me making me look up at him as he moves the ice cream to the floor.

"I called you......." he stops me mid sentence. "Please don't say it again baek, and I know why you called me that, it's because of how I grabbed you" he looks at me and I can see I have shattered his heart into tiny peices.

"Baek about earlier can we talk about it all now please" I nod my head and wipe my face in my sleeve as he gets comfortable.

"I walked into my office and Jay was there, I asked him why he was there and that he should leave. He dropped to his knees and tried to seduce me. He ran his hand up my leg just as I grabbed it and tried to move him away and that's when you walked in" he keeps strong eye contact with me the whole time as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"From where I was it looked so bad, it was like you where both doing stuff while I was in the next room" I sniff trying to hide my tears.

"Baby I'm married and in love with you, we have a home, a marriage a business and most importantly a beautiful baby boy, why would I ruin anything when I have what I always dreamed off" he hugs the pillow on his lap still staring at me

"Who is he and why was he there?"

"He is a ex of mine that distroyed me, I thought he loved me, till I realised he was lying about loving me and he just used me to hide drugs in our apartment. I was held up at gunpoint one day when they came crashing in the door smashing up the place. My neighbour saved my life when he was walking past and heard it all. He was the man I took over his job for till his son came of age and he sorted them out for me but I could never find Jay"

"So that's how you became who you where and into all that mafia crap" I finally realised now why he got so caught up in all that.

A bit of time passes as I finally tell him what's wrong with me.

"Chanyeol I'm broken" I start to sniff and can't hold back my sobbs anymore.

"Your not broken my world" he moves closer and touches my hand on my knee. "Don't call me those cute names your making me cry more" I blubber out to him as he rushes to get me some tissue.

"I am broken" I wipe my face and nose in the tissues as he hand me a fresh one.

"What makes you think your broken" he moves so he is sitting with his legs either side of me as I'm still sitting hugging me legs agasint my chest as he rubs his hands up and down the side of them.

"I hate my body and I always worry about you looking at other men and I get so jealous, especially seeing him like that"

"I love your body and the only man I am looking at is you my world" he brushes my hair from my forehead making me ease a bit.

"You can do so much better then me look at me, my stomach is saggy I haven't died my hair in awhile I'm so tired, I kept you from sex for ages what sort of husband am I" I loose it and start to cry non stop

"My world, you are the best in this universe your amazingly beautiful and stunning and your a brilliant husband and more importantly your an amazing mum" he smiles at me as I stand up on the bed in front of him

"But look" I open my waistband of my jeans and show him my loose skin from my baby bump. He places both his hands on my waist and kiss it. "I don't see a problem" he looks up at me before pulling me down to sit on his lap.

"Your just being nice" I huff lowering my head.

"Baek I told you before and the night we had sex for the first time since tae arrived when you tried to hide your body from me that I love your body. It carried our son, it kept him safe till he was ready to join us. Please don't think I dont like you cause I really do" he lifts up my chin so I can look at him.

"I want to say something but promise not to get angry ok" I nodd and listen

"I think you might have the baby blues" I just nodd and agree

"I think so too" I giggle a bit as he hugs me close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Chanyeol I really am for all of this" he holds me tighter kissing my head "It's ok my world we can get through this together I promise but you need to promise me no more of this storming off and hiding, you promised me before" I move back from his embrace and touch my hand "I promise but my rings I left them down stairs" I try get up from the bed but he stops me and reaches into his pocket taking them out with them sitting on his pinky finger. I take them off his finger and he takes them back.

"Let me" he slides them down my finger and kisses them sealing them all over again. "Keep them here from now on please" he smiles before kissing my hand.

"Will I need to see a doctor do you think?" I ask him as he leans his head to the side "Do you want to see one?" he safely asks me making me take a deep breath. "I think I do" I wipe my last tear as he smiles so lovingly at me.

"Well doctor it is then, we can sort it in the morning, and about the hair" he stands up and reaches the top of the wardrobe and hands me a box.

"What's this?" I open it and see hair colours and my favourite eyes liners.

"Omg" I smile as I take them out looking at them. "When did you get these?" I look at him as he is smiling at me too.   
"When we where at the mall you kept looking at them and putting them back, so when you went to use the bathroom I bought them for you and held onto them"

"Why didn't you give them to me then" I think I know why but I ask anyway.

"I didnt want you to think I wanted you to change, plus you haven't been yourself so I wanted to give you some time" he rips open the bag of marshmallows and bites one holding open the bag for me as I grab it and lay back on the bed as he laughs leaning over me. " Oh thinking you can have them all, I don't think so little park" he teases me as I bounce one off his head before bursting out laughing. He grabs the bag and throws them to the floor before leaning closer to me "Can I" he asks before I pull him down and kiss him.

Ive finally told him what has been wrong all this time since having our son and its great to get it off my chest. I broke my promise to Chanyeol and really thought I lost him for good. I crossed the line by calling him Tj. I will forever make it up to him till the day I die as he is the most perfect man in this entire world for me and I would be very stupid to try destroy that over stupid little things.

Watching him take off my clothes and kiss down my naked body making me feel so worth it and beautiful I finally know now he loves me for me and not just what's on the outside.

We finally give in and make love all night/morning with Marshmallows pressed against our bodies again just like our first night together.

❤️C ❤️

Cclay2020   
X

P. S we love you minseok  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

**_Chanyeol pov_ **

"I swear you two are as bad as eachother, we need to get going" I shout up the stairs to my darling husband and my pride and joy my son who are more and more like eachother everyday. Taehyung is 10 now and still our only child. Baek and I have tried for years to have more children but like Suho and Lay it became a chore to have sex just to try get pregnant. We attended clinics after clinics looking for help but nothing seemed to happen. Baek even begged me to get tested to see if I was a carrier but that failed too and adopting was out of the question for Baek. He was healthy and his body was able and my sperm was ok but a higher being didn't want us to have anymore it seemed.

"Race you mom" I turn to see Tae climb up onto the hand rail and Baek at the stop of the stairs.

"Don't do ........." before I can even finish Tae is sliding down the banisters and Baek is running down the stairs.

"I win mom" Tae hugs Baek around his waist as they reach the bottom "you win every time" Baek tosses Tae's brown locks making him giggle.

"Ok let's get all this into the car" I grab my bag and Baek's dragging them out the door while he grabs Tae's as we head to the car.

"Tae get your little ass in the car, we are going to be late" I roll my eyes as baek just laughs at me while he closes the boot of the car.

"Ok dad I'm coming god sake, I had to get my earphones" tae says with a grumpy face while he walks past me as I gently tap him on the back of the head "watch your mouth" I look at him as he climbs into the car making out that I hit him harder then I did. Closing the car door after tae I wait for baek to lock the house as he walks back towards me.

"Why are you all smiles huh" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist looking up at me. "because I am married to the most amazing man and we are finally all going back to where we first met after all these years" leaning down I pull baek closer in for a kiss, his soft lips touching mine as he groans into the kiss. I lightly tap his ass before giving it a squeeze.

"Ewwwww could you guys not do that in front of me your so embrassing" tae says through the open window making us pull away from eachother laughing.  
"Embrassing really, what about this" I grab baek and bend him backwards like you see the men bend the woman in romantic movies and give him a kiss.

"Stop it, it's gross" he moans from the car rolling up the window. "Chanyeol you need to stop trying to annoy him" baek gives me that told off look as we both get into the car. "I love winding him up and making him all embrassed" I click on my seat belt and check the rear view mirror to see Tae looking a bit down.

"What's with the face?" I turn to see tae all sad as I look towards baek for some answer.

"Nothing" he huffs making me turn more in my seat "sweetheart what's wrong you know you can tell us anything right," baek reaches his hand around his seat to touch tae on the knee comforting him.

"Taehyung you know your mom always told you......" 

" Yes dad I know, I can tell you guys anything no matter how big or small it maybe" he sighs looking out the window making me concerned that he is keeping something from us.

"I'm just in a mood it's 4 in the morning mom and I nearly threw up my breakfast watching you guys make out for the thousand time just this morning " I watch as he tries to hold back his smile. 

"I love your mom you know that, and your just annoyed cause I whooped your ass in Super Smash bros last night" I start the car as he crosses his arms in a huff.

"Excuse me when was this?" baek looks at us both giving us the evils till I just realised it was suppose to be a secret.

"Dad your an idiot, you just got us caught" tae shouts from the back making me look at baek all nervous as his eyes are piercing my soul.

"Is this why you took forever coming to bed after I said goodnight to you both?" Baek looks at me and then Tae making me wish I kept my mouth shut.

"It was dad's fault" I look at him in the rear view mirror as he makes faces at me knowing full well baek will kick my ass. I drive out into traffic in hopes baek won't touch me while I'm driving.

After a while of driving the car is so silent both my boys are just staring out the window."Hey baby" I touch baeks knee trying to get his attention while giving him a little cheeky smile.

"Don't hey baby me Chanyeol, he is in a mood now cause you kept him up late" he turns his head away to look out the window as I look at tae in the rear view mirror telling me to blow kisses at baek.

"Baby gimme kiss come on" I tease him as I know he is dying to laugh. I squeeze his thigh more hitting his tickle spot as he grabs my hand with his. "No more kisses for you Park" he removes my hand as he continues to look out the window.

"Haha yes" Tae bursts out laughing in the back of the car as we pull up to Suho's private runway, yes you heard right but more about that later.

"Don't go laughing at your dad, I have your Nintendo switch so you both can't play games now" baek gets out of the car slamming the door leaving me and Tae in shock.

"Dad, how can we complete the game now if mom took it" tae huffs at me before climbing out the car. Great I have a moody son and husband now. I get out of the car and move towards baek at the boot of the car. "Let him have the switch back baby, it was just some son and father time together. Ever since he came home from school yesterday something has been off with him. When I went to say goodnight I could see something wasn't right , so I asked him but he said he was ok. Playing the game I thought he might have told me but I guess I just distracted him from it, I'm sorry baby" I wrap my arms around him from behind and place my chin on his shoulder waiting for him to forgive me. 

"He is confused Chanyeol" baek says as we take our bags out of the car. "Confused about what baby?" I stop what I'm doing and move closer as tae hurries over to the car that's arriving.

"Confused Chanyeol as in doesn't know if he likes boys or girls"

"My world he is only _ten,_ he won't know that yet till he at least hits being a teenager or maybe not till he is older" I pull baek by the hand as I know he is upset over this.

"Don't be upset baby he will find out himself in time"

"I know, I just worry about him, he was pretty upset about it" baek leans his head into my chest as I hug him tight.

"He will be fine my world, I'm sure you told him that too" I kiss the top of his head before he pulls away

"He wanted to tell you but was too embarrassed, then made me promise not to tell you, now I broke our promise" I feel my heart break that my son who usually comes to me with stuff couldn't tell me this.

"I will have a chat with him when we are away baby don't worry ok" he nods his head before I kiss him

"Uncle Yeol, Uncle Baek get a room" we break away seeing Irene standing covering her eyes beside Tae.

"How do you think I feel?" tae huffs as I can't help but laugh at them both. 

"Hi Irene how are you this morning? Baek approaches her as she wraps her arms around his waist hugging him as I signal for Tae to come to me. Reaching me I sit him up on the bonnet of the car as I stand beside him.

" I know something is bothering you son, your not being yourself lately and how I know is because your mom was the same when we first met" I watch as he plays with the wire of his earphones as they rest on his shoulders. Baek use to fidget like this when we first met too and it makes me smile that he is like a mini baek.

"Dad.... I'm....... just tired" he moves and leans his head on my arm making me take a breath. "Well if that's all it is let's get you on the plane, then you can go for a sleep" I give him a quick hug before I move as he slides off the car to helps me grab the bags. 

"Uncle Chanyeol, Tae " I turn to see Jin hurry over to us all excited for our trip. "Morning Jin your all hyper this morning I see" he hugs me before hugging Tae. "I could hardly sleep uncle Chanyeol I'm so excited to go learn how to ski " he jumps up and down on the spot more and more making me laugh at how excited he is. "Where is your Dad and Mum Jin?" I hand the bags to the staff member as they load them onto the plane for us. "Over talking to uncle Baek and uncle Chen" he points over in their direction as another car pulls up with Kai and a pregnant D.O getting out of the car. 

"Uncle Kai" Tae makes a run for his second favourite uncle with Jin following slowly as Tae wraps his arms around Kai's waist hugging him. "Hey guys are you all excited?" Kai asks them looking excited himself. "yes uncle Kai but where is Jimin?" they ask him as he point to the car "He is asleep in the back if you wanna go wake him" I watch them rush to the car fighting on who will wake him first as I head towards D.O. "Hey D.O how's this pregnancy number two treating you?" I lean in giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Morning sickness is a bitch but other then that everything is going well, baby is growing nicely I'm nice and healthy so yeah everything is good so far" 

"Everyone ready to go?" Suho shouts towards us all. "what about Uncle Luhan and uncle Sehun?" Tae shouts as the other car arrives. "Here they are now" Irene points at them as they get out of the car. "Sorry we are late, we over slept" Sehun says dragging a sleepy Luhan behind him. "What's wrong with him?" I take their bags and hand them to the staff member. "Up late gaming as per usual" Sehun huffs guiding Luhan up the steps to the plane. "Ok that's everyone now come along Jin son lets go" Suho calls his son as I head quickly back to my car 

"wont be a second" I grab the little present I got for Baek out of the glove box closing the door and locking the car as I turn to see Tae with his head down standing behind me. "Dad" he looks so sad standing there playing with the string on his hoodie, my heart nearly breaks seeing him like this . I get on one knee in front of him putting down the small bag with baek's gift as I hold his little hands. "What's wrong?" I wait but he doesn't say anything. The engine to the plane starts as I look towards the plane seeing Baek standing at the top of the steps waiting for us. I give him a wave to hang on. "I can't go on this trip Dad" he leans forward and hugs me tight around my neck making me hug him and signal to Baek as he walks towards us.

"What's wrong here then?" Baek says as he reaches us rubbing Tae's back. "He says he can't go on the trip" I tell Baek as he looks at me puzzled. "Tae why not?" we wait again as he mumbles something into my chest making me pull him away. "I didn't hear you" I move his hair from his eyes as he lets a tear loose. "I .....I.....lied...to..y...you Dad, and I'm sorry" he hugs me again nearly knocking me over. "Hey come on tell me what about?" I push him back again grabbing his chin I make him look up as I look into his tearful eyes. "when you asked me what was wrong I lied earlier, I'm not just tired I'm ....all.. confused dad and I told mum and made him promise not to tell you so please don't be mad at him please" he looks at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes and all I can do is smile. "That's why your upset, because you think I will be mad at mom" 

"Not just mad at mum but at me too for lying, I know you hate lies and I didn't want to go on this trip after telling you a lie, I know this trip is special to you and mum and also Uncle Chen and Minseok" he lets his tears out more as me and Baek just hug him tight. "Listen to me ok, I'm glad you told me and we can talk about it more when we get there ok just me and you" I hold out my pinkie finger and he links his little one with mine. "Id like that Dad" he wipes his tears and smiles. "Mom where is your pinkie finger" Tae says to Baek as he links his with ours " Park Family" we all say together before letting go. "Race you two love birds onto the plane" Tae makes a run for it as Baek takes my hand and links it with his "What's in the bag?" he tries to look into it as I push him away "None of your business little park" I kiss his cheek as he giggles before climbing up the steps in front of me wiggling his ass. "You wait till we get there I'm gonna get that ass" I gently slap it as he screams out . " Not till you tell me what's in the bag park" he tease me one last time and I know full well he means it. Baek can go longer then I can without making love and he knows I will crack and give in but not this time .

Once settled on the plane all the kids sitting together we head off to our destination back to the cabin where all our lives changed for the better. 

❤️ _ **C**_ ❤ _ **️**_

**_Cclay2020_ **

_**x** _

_**I hope you won't be angry at me for the names I've used for the kids, Its took me awhile to figure out who was best with whom and I liked it this way so lets see how it works out. please comment and if you kinda know where this story is going shhhhh don't spoil it for others. thank you my little love hearts stay tuned** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**_Chanyeol's Pov_ **

Arriving at the resort I look in the rear-view mirror and see Baek fast asleep with Taehyung snuggled into him. They look so cute together and so alike. I am the luckiest guy in the world to have these two-amazing people in my life. I decide to stay in the car and just relax for a bit before I have to wake them. Looking out the window I can't help but smile and remember how I met Baek here all those years ago. We have been through a lot and still are madly in love with each other. It was mine and Minseok's idea to bring everyone back here and celebrate his and Chen's wedding anniversary, but also the day where Baek found his true self again and of course fell madly in love with me. "Hey, what you thinking?" I feel arms wrap around my neck from behind making me look back into the rear-view mirror and see my husband kissing my neck. "Just thinking about how I met the love of my life here". I rub his arm that's around my neck turning my head so he can kiss my lips. "Seriously you two need a room". Tae says trying to get of the car as Baek grabs him and starts kissing his cheeks making him giggle and shout out to let him go.

Getting out of the car I take a deep breath and just smile as I'm so happy to be back here again. "Hey dad, want to go up the slopes and show me how to ski?" Tae looks at me with his hands together looking like he is praying. "We need to get settled into the Cabins first and after that we can go, ok". I toss his hair as he just huffs "Ok".

"Hey, we are here" Kai shouts out his car window as he parks the car. "Tae wait for me" Jimin shouts as he climbs out of the car running over to us. "Jimin get your bags out of the car first then you can go hang out" Kai says while helping D.O out of the car. "I just want to go up the slopes" he huffs like Tae making me laugh. "Listen to your dad Jimin, we need to all settle in first then me and Tae are heading up the mountain, you can come with us if you help your dad with the bags first". he looks at me first then at Tae " Ok cool I'll do that, but don't go without me" he shouts over his shoulder as he helps his dad take the bags out of the back.

"Dad, can we still talk" Tae whispers to me as he helps me take the bags out of the car. "Of course, we can son, you know you can tell me anything, I won't judge you". I close the car door and look at the worried look on my sons face making me sad. "Look let's go have some fun up on the mountain with Jimin and then we can talk later, just me and you" I toss his hair making him push me all embarrassed. "Ok dad" he smiles and helps me drag our bags into the main building.

"Ok since everyone is here, you are all back in the same cabins like the first time you were all here, so here are the keys and what do you all say we meet for lunch at about 1 o clock in the restaurant?" everyone agrees with Suho as we all head off in the direction of the cabins.

"Dad did you really meet mom here?" Tae walks beside me carrying his bag making me a little worried at the questions he is going to come up with now we are here. "Yeah I met your mom here and I also fell in love with your mum here too" I watch his face as he looks embarrassed looking down at his feet. We pass Kai and D.O's cabin first, then Luhan and Sehun's then we arrive at Baek's. "This was mom's cabin, and right next here was mine" I tell him as he looks at the door to Baek's. "So, which one are we staying in then?" he looks at me as I shake my head. "We have the keys to both, but I think mom wants to stay in the cabin I stayed in". I open the door to my cabin as Tae walks in looking shocked inside. "Wow this looks pretty cool" he runs inside looking around as I carry in the bags.

"Hey sorry I didn't help; I was talking with D.O up at the main building" Baek says coming in the door behind me picking up a bag and carrying it into our room. "Baby that's ok, you don't need to be sorry, Tae and I were ok". I grab his hand after he lets go of the case pulling him closer to me wrapping my arms around him. "Baby are you happy we are back here?" I kiss his cheek as he smiles" I really am, and I think it will be good for Tae to have a break from school and everything else he is worrying about". I run the back of my hand down his cheek the way he use to love me doing as he giggles grabbing my hand.

"Is it safe to come in?". Tae knocks on the door to our room making us both laugh. "I don't know, your mom is naked on the bed" I shout back making Baek push me away and smack my arm. "Don't mind him sweetheart I'm not naked, come in". Tae walks in covering his eyes making us both laugh at him. "Open your eyes, and don't mind your dad" Baek guides him back out of the room " We are going to unpack his bags while you can do ours" he smiles sticking out his tongue at me before disappearing.

"I'll get the damn tongue later Little Park" I laugh as I unpack our clothes.

_**Baek's P.o.v** _

"Mom, how did you meet dad?" he asks me making me stop in my tracks looking at him as he puts away his underwear into a drawer. "Well I came up here for uncle Chen and Minseok's wedding as you already know. I headed up to the slopes on my own, bumped into Luhan and Sehun up there then I went down the slope by myself and fell. Your dad appeared out of nowhere and helped me up". I look towards him all smiles sitting on the bed with his knees close to his chest. "Then what?" he says making me laugh as ii continue to put his clothes away. "Well uncle D.O arrived and hurried towards me and your dad went back down the hill". I sit beside him nudging him as he giggles. "Was that it, he just left". I can't help but smile at his questions. "Yes, he just left but I finally got to see him again at the Bonfire that night when he sat beside me".

"That sounds cute mum, was dad all mushy with you" he gets up on his knees mocking me hugging a pillow. "No, I wasn't all mushy your mum was" chanyeol says from the doorway making Tae get a fright. "Dad, you scared me" Tae holds his chest laughing. " Your dad was quite the gentleman he even walked me back to my cabin". I walk over to chanyeol and wrap my arms around his waist looking up at him. "Ok I don't want to know anymore" he gets off the bed making sicky faces. "Hey nothing happened that night, don't be rude" I shout back at him as chanyeol lets me go and attacks him pushing him onto the bed tickling him. "I think he wants to know all the details baby" Chanyeol says making me panic, he wouldn't dare. "No, I don't dad that's sick" Tae giggles trying to get his dad off him. "Chanyeol let him go before he pees himself and his bed" I reach for them both as they look at each other and pull me down tickling me. "Oh, hell no stop or I won't let either of you go the slopes" I shout making them both pull away. "Oh yeah dad come on your said we could go" Tae jumps off the bed grabbing his warmer clothes.

"Ok, hang on" Chanyeol says leaning over me kissing softly on my lips. "Do you want to come with us?" he brushes my hair back off my face as I just smile back at him. "No, you guys go ahead, I'll stay with D.O" he leans down and kisses me again. "Ewwww that's my bed" Tae says making me pull away from my husband and get up from the bed. "You guys be safe and I'll see you both up at the restaurant for lunch ok" I tell them before I head out into the main room grabbing my shoe and slipping them on.

"Baek baby are you ok being back here?" chanyeol hurries behind me hugging me tight whispering in my ear. "I'm more then ok, I love it here chanyeol thank you for this" I turn around in his arms as I kiss his lips "Bring my baby back safe please" I look into his eyes as he frowns "What about me ?" he laughs making me giggle. " You come back safe too my world". I kiss him again as he deepens the kiss making me let out a small moan. "Chanyeol stop, Tae is in the next room" I cover my mouth as he laughs. "Meet you for lunch baby" he slaps my ass as I go to leave the cabin. "You're lucky your son didn't see that" I point at him as I leave and head towards D.O and Kai's cabin.

_**No P.o.v** _

"Hey, I'm ready dad" Tae walks out wearing his warmer clothes carrying his boots. "Ok son give me a second and I'll be ready" Chanyeol says hurrying past his son into his room to get changed. "Tae I'm here" Jimin shouts as he enters the cabin hugging him. "My dad is just getting ready" Tae pulls on his boots as Jin arrives. "I'm going too, and my dad is meeting us up there" he says rolling up a ball of snow in his hand making Tae and Jin look at each other before making a snowball themselves.

"Ok guys lets go, Jin are you coming too?" Chanyeol asks as he pulls on his boots. "Yes, uncle Chanyeol my dad said to head up with you guys as he needed to show some people around, but he will meet us up there" Jin smiles all excited as I begin to panic that they are all standing holding a snowball each. "Ok if your value your lives you won't throw them at me" Chanyeol stands up as the three smaller all step back and start to run up the path to the slopes.

"Hey Chanyeol, hold up I'm coming with you" Kai shouts as he runs up towards the taller. "Looks likes its lads day out" Chanyeol laughs as they follow their sons up the path to the slopes.

"Wow this is amazing" Tae says all excited as the three boys all jump up and down excited waiting impatiently for their dads to arrive.

"I'd like you to meet my son and my friends" Suho appears on the slope with a boy and his father. Chanyeol and Kai arrive just a Suho walks over to the boys. "Hey Suho" Chanyeol reaches out his hand to shake his friends hand. "Chanyeol, Kai, I would like you to meet Mr Jeon and his son Jungkook" Kai and chanyeol reach out their hands and welcome the man and his son. " Boys this is Jungkook and His father, they are going to be staying here also and I was wondering if you boys could let Jungkook join in on the activities" Suho says as the boys all look at each other before nodding yes.

"Hi, I'm Jimin and this is Jin and Tae" Jimin says making Jungkook all shy at meeting the boys.

"Can you Ski?" Jin asks him waiting for a reply. "Mmmm yeah....my.... dad...showed me" he stutters making the others look at each other. "Don't be nervous with us, now let's go have some fun" Jimin smiles hurrying over to his dad to get skis with Jin.

"I like your hat" Tae says pointing to Jungkook's black and white beanie hat. "Thanks, I like your red one" Jungkook smiles as they both act awkward with each other.

Chanyeol on the other hand is watching the interaction with his son and the new boy and begins to smile at how awkward they are and remembers how him and Baek where first meeting. Could this be life repeating itself with his son?  
  


❤️C ❤️

_**I have to say I loved writing this chapter with Chanyeol and his family** _

**_Love Cclay2020_ **

**_x_ **


	14. Chapter 14

As they all get their skis Chanyeol cant help but look at his son Taehyung being rather standoffish and looking rather nervous. He turns to look at the others as they all fuss with the new kid. Jimin seems to be wanting to hang out with the new kid and is ignoring his friends he came with making Chanyeol sigh that he now knows what one of the problems is with his son.

"Hey son you ready for me to show you how to ski?" Chanyeol smiles as he places his hand on the back of his sons head as Tae fixes his gloves. "Yeah Dad I think so, ........." He continues to say something but chanyeol can't seem to hear him so he gets down on his hunkers in front of his son pretending to fix his skis when really he just wants to ask him what's wrong. "Is everything ok son?" Chanyeol asks while he looks around to make sure no one is close. "I'm a bit nervous dad, what if I fall on my ass or even worse, my face" Tae says making his dad laugh "Son your only learning, and so what if you fall on your ass or face that's part of it" Chanyeol pats his son on the back as he stands up and clicks his feet into the snow board. "Just don't break an arm or leg or mom will kill me ok" he says as he helps his son onto his skis.

"Hey Tae, are we cool, you seem quiet?" Jimin asks his friend making tae smile. "I kinda felt a little left out with you ,Jin and the new kid talking" Tae frowns a little. "No your my pal, I was just being nice to him, he has no one here and I think we can all be buddies, anyway no one will take me away from you buddy" Jimin wraps his arm around Tae's neck before giving his head a nuggy. "Come on you guys are you all ready?" Chanyeol shouts towards them all as he is now happy to see his son is smiling. "Ok on three start to move slowly and I mean slowly, that means you Jin go slow ok" Chanyeol laughs as Suho knows how is son Jin is quite the little daredevil.

They are all just about to start when Jungkook the new kid moves so he is standing beside Tae. "I can go down the hill with you if you like?" Jungkook says to Tae making him blush a little. "Yeah sure, id like that" Tae smiles as he takes a deep breath and his dad gives him a wink before counting to three.

1

2

3

Go

They all head down the hill screaming and laughing as Chanyeol is ahead watching them as he slowly moves down the hill. "Jin you little shit slow down" He shouts making Jin call out "Sorry uncle Chanyeol" he giggles knowing his big uncle chanyeol can't do anything now as he picks up speed. "I hope you hit that pile of snow at the end you little shit" Chanyeol teases him as the others all laugh. "This seems harder with the Skis" Tae says as Jungkook watches him ready to catch him. "You will get use to them, I just prefer the board as my legs kept splitting and one day so did my pants" They both burst out laughing as tae all of a sudden starts to speed up. "Oh crap" he says as he begins to move faster down the hill. Jungkook looks towards chanyeol and Kai but sees they are too far away pulling what looks like Jin from the pile of snow at the end of the hill by his feet.

"MR CHANYEOL" Jungkook shouts as he follows Tae making it past him and grabbing hold of him as they both fall straight into the pile of snow along the side with tae landing on his back and Jungkook laying on top of him. "Oh My cookie are you ok?" Jungkook says as he wipes the snow off of Tae's Face. "Did you just say oh my cookie?" Tae bursts out laughing as Jungkook blushes. "I'm not allowed curse and I'd love a cookie right now so I guess it just slipped out" He laughs seeing Tae's beautiful smile smiling up at him. "Thank you for kind of saving me, but you are crushing me now" Tae says as Jungkook rolls off him making them both lay on their backs.

"Hey son are you ok, what happened?" Chanyeol finally reaches them both and holds his hand out to help his son up as Jungkook climbs up. "I'm ok I just started to go too fast so Jungkook tried to help me but ended up crashing into me instead" Tae nudges his new friend as Jungkook lowers his head. "I'm sorry Mr Chanyeol, I did try to stop him" He says making chanyeol pat him on the shoulder. "Hey its ok you did your best and call me chanyeol ok" He says before he winks at his son as they head back up the hill. "Dad is Jin ok?" tae asks as they all head over to see there friend being given out to by his Mum Suho. "Your dad will kill me if anything was to happen to you" Suho says making Jin just look down at his hands waiting for his Mum to stop giving out. "Ok come on, can we go again but this time how about we change onto the snowboards instead" Jimin ask his dad Kai as he then looks at Chanyeol. "Ok fine lets go again everyone change and I swear Jin if you don't slow down I will throw you into the pile of snow myself" Chanyeol smacks the back of his head making Jin cry out to his Mum Suho. "Mum tell him" he pretends to whine. "Serves you right listen to your uncle Chanyeol Jin" Suho says laughing as he and Jungkook's father watch them as they head down the hill again.

"This board is way more better" Tae smiles as him Jimin and Jungkook head down the hill, side by side as Jin fly's past them speeding laughing as Kai catches him and pulls him down to the ground as the others begin to laugh. "Oh no, not again" Tae says as he looks towards Jungkook. "Just turn Tae " Jimin shouts as tae tries to turn but some how he falls and starts to roll smashing into the pile of snow near a tree. "TAE" Chanyeol shouts as he heads over towards his son unclipping his skis. "Tae are you ok?" Jungkook says as he looks at his new friend unconscious laying near the tree. "Hey son are you ok, shit wake up little one, your mum is going to kill me " Chanyeol check his son over and starts to move him out of the loose snow. "Dad I told you I would fall on my face" Tae says as he starts to come around in his dads arms. "Are you hurt son?" Chanyeol asks as Tae grabs his wrist. "My wrist really hurts dad" Tae looks up at his dad with pain in his eyes. "Come on son lets get you to the first aid room and get you checked over" Chanyeol lifts him up into his arms and carry his son back up the hill. "Dad let me down I can walk , your making a show of me" Tae huffs as chanyeol puts him down on his feet as Tae storms off being embarrassed that his dad made such a fuss over him falling.

"Hey tae, we will come with you" Jimin says as he and Jungkook follow him to the first aid room as Jin get a scolding from his mum again.

"How bad is he?" Kai asks chanyeol as they both follow behind. "I have no idea but I do know one thing I'm gonna get my ass kicked when we get back".

After a proper check the nurse places a cast on Tae's arm much to his annoyance. "Come lets get you home and tell mum you fractured your wrist, oh how I'm not gonna enjoy this" Chanyeol huffs as he follows his son out of the room. "Hey Tae wait up" He shouts after his son but Tae ignores him holding his wrist as he walks back to his cabin. "Tae wait up will you " Chanyeol says as he catches up to his son who is clearly annoyed with him. "Ok what have I done now?" He asks as tae gives him the evil look that he clearly got from his mother. "You made a show of me dad, calling me little one and picking me up like I was a baby in front of everyone" Tae says as he continues to walk past his dad. "I'm sorry come on son please don't be like this" he says as he follows him down the path back to the cabin.

Opening the cabin door Tae slams it closed behind him right on his face shouting out "MOMMMMMMMMMMM" making Chanyeol nearly kick it down. "How dare you slam the door in my face, I didn't rare you like that" Chanyeol says as Baek walks out of the bedroom looking rather worried at the banging and shouting. "What's going on?" Baek says looking at his husband pull of his boots ignoring him. "Oh ok so we are in one of those moods are we" Baek says as he sits on the sofa. "Well you both have till the count of three to get your asses in this room before I start shouting" Baek says calmly but loud enough for his son to hear and leave his room to join them.

Chanyeol falls onto the sofa with a sigh as he watches his son sit on the fluffy rug on the floor making him smile as that's what Baek usually does when he is in the cabin. "Ok first of all what the hell happened to your arm sweetheart?" Baek gets down on the floor in front of him reaching out to touch his sons arm before looking at Chanyeol. "Chanyeol what did you do now?" Baek looks at his husband as chanyeol just throws his head back "Oh fuck why am I always in trouble" he says making Baek squint looking at his husband to answer. "He fell into a pile of snow with a new guy falling on him, then he got up and tried the hill again and fell again nearly smashing into tree and went out cold for like a second " Chanyeol says as he sits up on the sofa as Baek's eyes widen before he looks at his son. "Tell mum you made a show of me too" Tae stands up and storms off back to his room closing the door." What did you do now?" Baek gets up from the floor and looks at his husband again like he is his prey. "I called him little one and picked him up and tried to carry him making a show of him, SORRY FOR WORRYING ABOUT MY SON" he shouts towards his sons bedroom getting a tsk from Baek.

"Go cool down while I speak to our son" Baek turns to head towards his sons room knocking on the door. "Sweetie its me, can I come in?" Baek waits as he leans his ear to the door. "You can come in if the elf isn't with you" Tae says through the door making Baek smile at the name his son gave his dad for when he pisses him off. "I'm alone" he says as he opens the door and heads towards his son.

"Hey sweetheart, how's the arm?" he lays on the bed beside his son moving his hair from his face. "It hurts a lot, I ran off without getting the painkillers from the nurse she said my wrist is fractured mom" Tae looks at Baek with tears in his eyes. "Dad made a show of me mum in front of the others" Tae sniffs as Baek places his arm around his son to comfort him. "You know your dad didn't mean it sweetheart, he is your dad after all and probably panicked when he saw his baby boy laying there in the snow unconscious" Baek wipes his sons cheeks as Tae looks up at him. "I guess I was being a jerk to him, but mom I'm a young man now not a baby" Tae says making Baek just smile at his son and how his mood is very like Chanyeol's when they first met. "I know you are sweetheart but to us no matter how old you get you will always be our baby" Baek leans in and kisses his sons cheek making the smaller smile. "Thanks mum" Tae snuggles into baek's chest as a knock comes to the door.

"Hey sorry, but I'm kinda feeling rather lonely out here ,can I come in?" Chanyeol says in a playful mood through the door as Baek and Tae look at each other laughing. "Come in Dad" Tae says as chanyeol opens the door waving a bag of marshmallows before he steps inside. "Peace offering" He says making his husband and his sons eyes widen at the sight of the marshmallows. "We are suppose to be heading up the restaurant for food remember" Baek says as he gets off the bed grabbing the bag of marshmallows and heading to the kitchen to put them back but not before robbing one out of the bag.

"Are we ok now son?" Chanyeol falls on the bed beside his son who is now sitting up on the bed holding his cast. "I'm sorry dad, I just felt embarrassed and I should not have spoken to you like that, I do love you" Tae looks at his dad as chanyeol wraps his arms around his son giving him a much needed hug as Baek listens outside. "Come on lets get you some pain killers, changed and then we can head up to the restaurant with mum and the others then we can make fun of Jin after falling into the big pile of snow and coming out of it looking like a snow man" Chanyeol says making his son laugh. "Park family" Chanyeol holds out his pinkie finger as Tae links his smaller one.

"You two ok now?" Baek walks into the room smiling leaning against the door frame. "Yeah we cool mum" Tae says as he walks past his mum as Baek tosses his hair. Chanyeol wraps his arms around his husbands waist kissing Baek on the cheek. "Sorry he got hurt baby" Chanyeol whispers as Baek just smiles up at his husband. "Its ok baby, boys will be boys and get hurt, I'm just glad you are both ok" Baek gets on his tiptoes and kisses his taller husband as chanyeol moans into the kiss making Baek pull away. "Hey less of that Mr Park we have places to be, now go on get changed" Baek moves to walk away but gets pulled back and falls into Chanyeol's chest. "Later then" Chanyeol winks as his husband blushes. "Maybe" he slides his hands down the front of Chanyeol's trousers cupping his cock while winking at him before walking away. "You damn tease little Park, two can play that game" he smiles as he heads to get ready.

❤️ _ **C**_ ❤️

_**Love** _

**_Cclay 2020_ **   
**_X_ **


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok is everyone ready for lunch?" Baekhyun calls to his husband and son as he puts on his warm black winter coat with the fur around the hood before slipping his feet into his boots.

"You look like a little Eskimo" Chanyeol laughs at his husband looking so small and cute in the large coat. "I feel like one, but at least I will be warm" Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol stands closer to him reaching out his hands to cup his husbands cheek he kisses him softly on the lips. "Yuck really, do you have to always do that" Tae huffs as he walks out of his room seeing his parents all lovey.

"Oh, hush up or I will smother you in kisses right in front of everyone at lunch" Chanyeol teases him as he helps his son zip up his coat over his cast.

"Dad please don't" Tae says with a sad look on his face making Baekhyun worry about his son. "I will make sure your dad behaves but you need to put a smile on your face we are on holidays" Baekhyun kisses his sons cheek making him smile. "Sure mum, last one up to the main building is a really old man" Tae shouts as he runs past his parents out the door before Chanyeol grabs him by the hood stopping him. "Hey slow down, you already fractured your wrist" Chanyeol walks beside his son as Tae just huffs as Baekhyun just hopes they will get along at lunch with no arguments.

"Hey about time your here I'm hungry" D.O shouts making Baekhyun just laugh at his pregnant friend. "Sorry we had a son and father problem" Baekhyun rolls his eyes as D.O hands him a glass of orange juice as he sits down. "Is tae ok?" D.O asks as they both look towards Tae and Chanyeol sitting down beside each other laughing at Jin. "I'm really worried about him D.O he said he is confused but he is only a baby, my baby, he has more years before he decides whether he is gay or not, being 10 is way too young to worry about all that stuff". Baekhyun turns his head so no one can see as a tear falls from his eye making D.O. hand him a tissue. "Don't stress and get upset over it let him go through the motions, like you said he is young just be there to listen to him like the amazing parent you are, now drink and let's get some food before I kill someone" D.O moves to get up from the table but is stopped by his husband Kai handing him a plate full of food. "Oh, baby you didn't have to do that but I'm glad you did thank you" D.O kisses Kai as the taller takes a seat knowing his pregnant man is happy with food.

"Sorry we are late; we had a little medical emergency" Sehun says as he quickly takes a seat with Luhan sitting beside him. "What happened to your nose?" Baekhyun looks over at poor Luhan with tissues nearly stuck up his nose. "This idiot thought it would be fun to throw a snowball at my face" Luhan huffs as Sehun leans closer putting his head on the smaller's shoulder. "I said I was sorry baby please let's not fight again" Sehun pouts as the smaller looks at him. "Ok, I'm sorry it's just it hurts a lot still and I think the bleeding has finally stopped" Luhan sniffs as he keeps touching his sore nose. "We had another injured person also" Chanyeol looks towards Tae sitting beside him holding his cast. "Oh, shit what happened to you Tae" Sehun gets off his chair and moves to kneel in front of Tae looking at the cast. "I hit a tree earlier and fractured my wrist" Tae says with a bowed head as his uncles Sehun tosses his hair. "Oh, shit that must have hurt, how's the tree after you hit it" Sehun says making Tae look up at him with a shocked look before Sehun bursts out laughing. " I'm only kidding are you ok though?" Sehun puts his arm around Tae shoulders trying to comfort him as a worried Baekhyun is looking over at his son knowing something isn't right with him and there is more to what he is telling his parents. He decides later tonight he will get Tae alone and have a chat just them both.

Moving from her parents a very sly Irene moves and sits on her uncle Kai's lap. "Hi uncle Kai you love me, right?" She says making Kai wipe his mouth and move so she can sit better on his lap. "Of course I love you, what's wrong little princess" he smiles as he tightens her little pink tails. "Well you know how uncle D.O is pregnant I wanted to know did you put a baby girl sperm in Uncle D.O?" as soon as the words fall from her mouth people all around the table burst out laughing and spit up their drink. "Irene, you don't ask questions like that get back here now" Chen shouts making Irene walk back taking a seat beside her parents.

"Oh, please answer that question" Chanyeol says towards Kai trying to hold back his laugh. "I just wanted to know?" A shy Irene whispers making everyone at the table feel sorry for laughing. "Irene come here to your uncle Baek" Baekhyun smiles as Chen lets his daughter move to sit on Baekhyun's knee. "Now tell uncle Baek why you asked such a question?" he moves her hair and wipes her tears as she starts to sniff. "I just wanted to know if it was a girl because I am the only girl here with all you uncles and I would like another girl in our big family that's all, I didn't mean any harm uncle Baek I promise I didn't" she looks up at him with big puppy dog eyes making Baekhyun pull her close into him. "It's ok sweetie, do you really feel like that around us boys? Baekhyun moves her a little as he looks at Chen and Minseok now looking sad that their daughter feels like this. "I love all my uncles I do I just wanted another girl that's all". she sniffs again as Minseok joins her holding out his arms as she jumps into them and snuggles into her daddies neck. "I'm sorry uncle D.O I will still love whatever your growing I promise" she smiles as Minseok leans down as she kisses D. O's cheek as they head back to their seats.

"Well let's hope uncle Kai did a good job hmmm" Chanyeol says holding up a glass making everyone burst out laughing as they all cheers as not to make Irene feel any worse than she is. She giggles from her seat between her parents as she holds up her glass of orange juice. Chanyeol notices his husband has gone rather quiet and has headed to the bathroom he decides to follow him to try see what is wrong suddenly.

Entering the bathroom, he sees the chairs and smiles to himself as this is the bathroom he walked in on and heard a lot before. Finishing in the stall Baekhyun opens the door seeing his husband sitting in one of the chairs in the corner that Lay put in as he says why not have them in the gents as they do in the ladies. "What are you doing seating in here?" Baekhyun runs his hands under the tap washing them before grabbing a tissue to dry them. " I know something is up with you my world do you want to share with me what it is?" Chanyeol smirks at his husband as Baekhyun turns to look in the mirror. "I am just worried about Tae he really isn't himself at all" Baekhyun sees his husband come into view of the mirror as he feels his long arms reach around his small waist hugging him from behind. "Tae will be ok he is just at an awkward age where he doesn't know what he wants that's all, sure he can hardly make up his mind what cereal he wants in the morning before school" Chanyeol smiles making his small husband smile too. "He will come around soon I promise just give him time and stop worrying ok "Chanyeol turns Baekhyun around to face him as he leans in and kisses his husband softly on the lips before sliding his hands down the smaller's back to his ass giving it a little squeeze making Baekhyun smile into their kiss. "You're such a tease Park" Baekhyun pushes his husband away making the taller pout. "I was enjoying that" Chanyeol moans as he walks towards the bathroom door holding Baekhyun's hand as they head back to their friends.

"Who is that the kids are talking to?" Baekhyun questions his husband as Chanyeol pulls out Baekhyun's chair for him to sit. "Oh, that is the new guy that was up on the mountain, he tried to help Tae, his name is Jungkook nice kid and Suho knows his parents so they asked could he hang with our boys. "Mom Dad" Tae says as he hurries back to his parents. "What is it son?" Chanyeol asks as he puts his hand on his sons shoulder. "Well Jungkook is having a sleep over in his big cabin and has asked us all to go. Uncle Suho will be there too to watch over us so can I go please" he says while biting his lip hoping his parents will let him. "I'm not so sure" Chanyeol says making Tae lower his head. "Don't mind your dad he is messing of course you can go" Baekhyun smiles as Tae throws his arms around his mons neck hugging tight. "I love you both so much" Tae says moving to hug his dad next. "Just don't give any trouble ok" Chanyeol says as Tae hurries back to tell the others he can go.

"Did you see him smile it's been awhile since he smiled like that Chanyeol" Baekhyun leans back into his husband as Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun chest. "I did baby and it's nice to see again" they both watch their son smile and joke with the others as they are all excited about their sleep over.

"Well what are we going to do tonight now that we have no kids?" Kai askes the others as they all smile. "We are gonna drink since we don't have kids" Sehun laughs holding up a glass of orange juice making the others all raise their glasses. "To having a kid free night" Kai smiles making Chanyeol laugh out "Technically you still have a kid tonight" he says pointing towards D.O's stomach making Kai shake his head from side to side. "Ha-ha funny Chanyeol" Kai says before drinking his drink.

"How about we head up to the campfires and have a few drinks up there" D.O says making the others agree. "I love that idea yeah, I will bring the non alcoholic drink for you D.O" Baekhyun smiles as they all finish up their food.

Taehyung pov

Standing with everyone as we decide on what to bring over for our sleep over as we are all sitting on the floor next to the table our parents are sitting at. Irene comes to join us sitting on the floor. "Hey are girls allowed to join in the sleep over?" I look at her in shock at why she would ask that as we are all good friends and wherever we go she always comes. I wonder why she thinks so different now. "Of course you are allowed, we are a family and you're like one of the boys anyway" I grab her and toss her hair a little making her giggle. "Thank you Tae" She smiles as she too gets all excited now. I feel someone is looking at me as I look up and see Jungkook smiling at me making me blush so bad that he looks away. Oh my god my heart is pounding in my chest and I feel rather faint. I slowly get up from the floor and head over to my parents talking with the others as I grab my coat and hurry towards the door to leave. Pulling on my coat trying to get it over my cast I hear my name being called as I turn to see my dad call for me making me ignore him as I hurry along some path I don't know, to lead me to god knows where.

I keep walking as I come across a small lake with a cabin on the far side. Sitting on the large rock near the lake I curse myself for getting so embarrassed from just been looked at. Picking up a few stones I throw them into the river trying to make them skim across the top, but they just sink. "I can't even do this right" I shout out over the lake as I fall back down on the large stone holding my cast with my good hand. "You have to relax your hand a bit more" I hear a voice making me turn to see my Dad smiling as he comes closer. "Can I sit?" he asks me as I nod for him. "It's nice up here isn't it?" He says making me just nod again as I see him pick up a few stones. "I proposed to your mom in that cabin over there" I look up towards the cabin smiling knowing how happy my dad made my mom. "I really like it here dad" I look at him as he smiles at me.

"So, this sleep over tonight are you excited?" he asks as I look back out across the lake. "I was till I totally blushed when Jungkook looked at me" I turn my face away as my dad reaches his hand out cupping my chin making me turn back to face him. "You need to tell me or mum what else is going on and as for Jungkook could it be you just don't know him yet as you got embarrassed or could it be you actually like him" My dad shows his caring smile making me blush that my dad is even asking me this stuff. "He does look cute, but I don't know" I look down at my hand still holding a pebble not believing I just said that to my dad. "So, you like him?" my dad gets up from the rock and begins to throw pebbles across the top of the lake making me wish I could do that. "I guess I do but I don't know him or anything, and my emotions are everywhere that's why I am so quiet dad, I get embarrassed so easy when guys talk to me, some are cute and some are not and I don't know how to deal with my feelings. Dad I'm so confused" I begin to cry as he moves closer to me. "Listen to me son, I know what I am going to say won't fix it all or make how you feel go away overnight, but sweetheart I have been there before all your uncles have. It can be good one day and the next your head is all over the place and you just wanna curl up and cry thinking that the world is against you or that everyone is judging you when they aren't. You feel everything you do is wrong etc. You just need to get up and get on with your day. If you get embarrassed so what your mum did it a lot like I mean a lot but that just made me love him more because it was part of who he was and who I fell in love with".

I watch my dad and see the love he has still for my mum as I get up and walk towards him putting my good arm around his waist. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me I just don't know how to deal with my feeling dad" I hug him tighter as he hugs me with his big strong arms that I love so so much. "You will be ok I promise. The blushing I'm afraid won't go as you get that from your mum but you just gotta deal with making yourself happy and not worry about others and what they think of you. I have said the same thing to your mum, and I will say the same thing to you ok, stop worrying about what others think" he kisses the top of my head before I move away. "Can you show me how to skim stones" I look up at him as he picks some pebbles up and hands some to me as I watch what he does. I have to say even though I give out that he babies me I still count myself being so lucky to have a dad like him.

to be continued....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	16. Chapter 16

Let's head back before your mum sends out a search party for us" Chanyeol smiles as he rests his hand on his sons shoulder walking along the pathway towards the restaurant.

"Dad, can I say something to you?" Taehyung stops making his dad look down at him. "I told you before you can tell me anything" Chanyeol searches his sons eyes as a tear falls from them making the taller worried again. "What is upsetting you son please tell me?" Chanyeol gets on one knee in front of his son so he can see him better.

"Who is TJ?"

Chanyeol all of a sudden feels his heart sink. He never ever thought he would hear that name ever in his life again.  
The taller wipes his sons eyes as he hoped he would never have to explain who this person was.

"He was a horrible person who use to hurt me physically and mentally " they both turn to see Baekhyun standing looking so small as Chanyeol lowers his head knowing this is not what they need right now especially baek.

"Where did you hear that anyway?" Baekhyun walks closer wrapping his arm around the shoulder of his son. "A guy in the bathroom in school said something about it to his friend while I was hiding in the stall after being embarrassed at lunch. He said his dad witnessed some of it and told him one night when he was badly drunk. Then he mentioned your name Mum and yours also dad" Tae says looking at his Parents making Chanyeol reach up to turn his sons face away from baekhyun as he can see his husband roll his eyes before a tear escapes.

"Did you hear anything else?" Chanyeol holds his sons cheek searching his eyes for answers. "Just that you where shot and nearly died Dad and that Mum killed someone and then you killed someone" Tae looks at his dad getting up from his knees. "Have I said something wrong?" Tae asks as he is moved along the pathway following his parents what looks like back to their cabin. "No son you haven't" Chanyeol squeezes his shoulder as they finally reach the cabin.

Once they step inside Baekhyun slips off his boots while hanging up his coat. "I'm just going to lie down for a minute" he says while walking into the bedroom closing the door behind him to the shocked look on Chanyeol and Taehyung faces. "I have really upset mum haven't I dad" Tae says looking up at his dad from the floor as he tries to take his boots off.   
"No son it's just someone your mum and I thought we would never hear of again. Come help me make some hot coco for mum he will like that" tae follows his dad into the kitchen as he sits on the counter top watching.

"Was it true dad?" Tae asks feeling rather nervous at the answer he will hear. "Yes son it is all true" Chanyeol says looking at his son as poor Tae gets upset. "Mom and you killed someone" Tae slides off the counter walking towards the door backwards as if afraid of his father all of a sudden. He takes a breath and runs out the door of the kitchen grabbing his shoes as he runs out into the snow as Chanyeol drops the coco making a run for it after his son.

"Hey everything ok Chanyeol?" Kai asks while walking past with D.O.. "Tae knows about TJ and he thinks me and his mom are killers" Chanyeol looks left and right trying to see what way his son went. "Shit this is so not good" Kai says as he looks at D.O who is all emotional holding his bump.

"He left without a coat aswell and it looks like it is about to snow. Damnit it's like a mini baek all over again when he ran off"

" Chanyeol I'll come with you to find him, you grab his coat I will grab a blanket and we split up and see if we can find him". Kai says kissing his husbands lips. "I will sit with baek, take my coat with you" D.O says removing his coat and handing it to his husband. "Be careful and remember don't loose the head with him ok, maybe this is what has been bothering him all along" D.O says making Chanyeol lean his head back in annoyance not realising that this could be what was wrong with his son.

"Come on let's get going" Kai moves Chanyeol as they head along the paths going to every place they can think of. They try ringing his phone but its switched off. "What teenager turns off their phone" Kai moans slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"If he doesn't want to be found he will turn it off or it died" Chanyeol keeps looking around asking others if they have seen his son.

"What am I going to tell him Kai, I guess I knew this day would come but why now" Chanyeol sits down on a bench taking a rest as he feels his heart break that his son is scared of him now in a place he doesn't know. "Tell him the truth Chan, no point in lying to him" Kai says making Chanyeol look up at him as he gets up from the bench making Kai step back. "I need to find my son" he walks off up the mountain towards the campfires where baek was found when he ran off.

"TAE YOU HERE?" Chanyeol shouts as they look around seeing no fire lit or anyone close by. "Damn it" Kai says as he takes his phone out to see missed calls. Ringing back he hears that Baekhyun wants everyone back at their cabin.

"I'm not going back till I find my son Kai" Chanyeol decides to walk around all the camp fires checking behind the seats to make sure his son isn't there hiding.

"Chanyeol, baek wants us back down at the cabin now" Kai says making the taller hurry over to him grabbing him by the front of his coat right up into his face he growls "I am going nowhere till I find my son" letting go of Kai's coat he walks off as Kai keeps quiet and follows behind.

Little do they know they didn't look good enough that Tae is crying and shivering behind one of the large logs hiding from his father. Tae was always so good at hide and seek that he could never be found till he got hungry and came out for food. They never played hide and seek anymore as tae would always win.

"So this is where your hiding" Tae jumps after being found. "Uncle Lay how did you find me?" Tae looks up as he takes Lays hand pulling himself up from the snow covered ground. "Your mum hid here in this exact spot when he ran off one day" Lay hands him a coat guiding them both around the log to sit down as he takes a lighter from his pocket lighting the fire.

"My mum ran off before?" Tae wraps himself up feeling warm now as he moves closer to the fire. "Yeah he did your mum was troubled then" Lay says as he looks towards tae seeing sadness in his eyes.

"Why did you run off Tae?" Lay asks even though he was told why when they all got the call from D.O telling them what happend.

"I heard my parents killed people and I saw a look in my dad's eye I never saw before and panicked and ran" Tae sniffs wiping a tear as Lay moves closer.

"It was self defence Tae" Lay says softly as he doesn't want Tae to run off again. "Was it?" Tae looks up at Lay making Lay smile seeing the sadness drain from his eyes. "Yes it was. The guy broke into your parents home and tried to kill them. First he tried to kill your dad and he nearly succeeded till your mum got up the courage to fight back and killed him. You where in your mums stomach at the time" Lay doesn't hold back as he knows Tae needs to hear the real side of the story.

"Why did he try to kill them?" Tae moves so he is facing his uncle Lay. "This guy was crazy about your mum but hurt him mentally and physically. Coming here was a breakaway for your mum and it was uncle Chen and Minseoks wedding. He met your dad here. They hit it off and your mum started to feel alive when he was here like the old him not the person TJ turned him into. So your mum fell in love with your dad and decided to leave TJ. Turns out TJ was lying to your mum since day one and cheating behind his back all the time. So your mum got the courage to leave him and he did and got with your dad. Your dad made your mum feel alive again and happy and loved. Till one day the guy broke into your parents home and attacked your dad saying he wanted your mum back. He shot your dad and let him bleed out while he went for a drink in the kitchen. Your mum got up the courage and shot TJ dead. It was self defence". Lay watches after what he told the boy sinks in as Tae begins to cry. "I could have lost my dad" he begins to cry as Lay wraps his arm around his shoulder to comfort him as Tae moves in and hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry Tae" Lay whispers taking the smaller in his arms. "Why did they say my dad was a killer too?" Lay takes a breath and decides to tell him as there is no holding back now.

"The guys stepfather thought your dad was dead so he put a target on your pregnant mums back, you know what that means from the games you play right?" Lay asks as tae nodds wiping the tears away. "Well your dad and uncles went after the stepfather of TJ and I'm afraid they killed him. Your father warned him before that if TJ was to come near his family again he would come after him and so he did". Tae just looks back into the fire before turning back to look at his uncle lay. "So my dad was like a gangster type thing?" he says making Lay shrug his shoulders deciding not to share that bit of information.

"I really want to go see my parents now Uncle Lay" Tae says as he stands up making Lay follow him as they both head down the path to the cabins.

Reaching the cabin seeing everyone outside Chanyeol runs out the door hearing Kai call him as he stops in his tracks afraid to go near his son after he ran of earlier. "I just want to see my mum" Tae says making everyone move out of the way expect jungkook and Irene who reaches out hugging him before letting him go making Tae smile a little at what just happend and who just hugged him

"Where was he?" Chanyeol asks Lay as the smaller just smiles, "Right where I found his mom" Chanyeol smiles hugging Lay before following his son inside.

Tae steps inside the cabin seeing Baekhyun standing as he hurries over to him wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry mum" Tae cried out hugging his mum so tight making baek hug around his neck kissing the top of his head. "It's ok sweetheart" he looks up seeing Chanyeol looking at them afraid to approach his husband and son incase his son rejects him after just finding out Lay told him everything.

"Let's all head now and leave these to talk" D.O says kissing baek on the cheek before he moves everyone out of the cabin closing the door behind him.

Chanyeol stands watching still afraid to move. "Baby can you make us all some hot chocolate I want to talk with Tae alone" Baekhyun looks at his husband who is so sad right now. It breaks Baeks heart but he wants to talk to his son first then he will deal with Chanyeol. "Sure, I'm on it" Chanyeol says as he walks into the kitchen while his son and husband walk into the bedroom closing the door.

"So do you know what happened?" Baekhyun asks his son as he kicks off his shoes climbing onto his parents bed hugging a pillow as baek joins him. "Uncle lay told me what happened. I'm so sorry mum" Tae reaches and holds Baekhyun's hand making baek smile. "I'm sorry we never told you. We wanted to wait till you where older. Plus it's not something we like talking about but it is part of how we got together" Baekhyun smiles as he son looks all excited.

"Did dad really sweep you off your feet?" Tae teases as baekhyun laughs. "I couldn't ski so I sweeped myself off my own feet and your dad saved me. Plus you know that part of the story already" Baekhyun keeps looking at his son as he sees the smile fade. "Did that guy hurt you that bad mum?" Baekhyun tries to hold back the lump in his throat and give his son an honest answer. "Yes he did sweetheart. He use to hit me, kick me, punch me". Baekhyun watches the tears fall from his sons eyes as he reaches across to wipe them. "Look I'm ok now though" he smiles making Tae smile back. "My dad saved you, saved us" Tae cries out making baekhyun break and cry too knowing his son knows he was pregnant with him at the time. "Yes he did and I saved him" baek smiles as his son leans in for a hug. "Is that why dad jokes and calls you his protector sometimes?" Tae moves from the hug looking up at his mum making baekhyun smile. "Yeah because I am. But your dad will alway be My protector" Baekhyun smiles at his son before kissing the top of his head. "Then he's my protector too, mum" Tae says before a knock comes on the door.

"Who is it?" Tae giggles as him and his mum look at the door. "Er.. The coco guy" they hear Chanyeol the other side of the door making them both laugh at his answer. " You can't come in unless you have marshmallows?" Baek shouts back making Tae giggle into the pillow.

"I do know my babies like marshmallows so of course I have them" he shouts back as Baekhyun heads to open the door knowing Chanyeol hands will be full.

"Wait.... mum I'm kinda scared " Tae gets up on his knees making baekhyun look back at him before opening the door. "Why are you scared?" baek moves back towards his son looking rather worried. "Just dont let him in just yet please mum" tae cries with panic as baekhyun walks back to the door opening it and slipping outside.

"Hey how is he?" Chanyeol moves to walk into the door but is surprised his husband is stopping him. "He is scared of me isn't he?" Chanyeol leaves the tray of coco and Marshmallows and hands it to baek as he walks over to the fire sitting down in front of it. Baekhyun knows this isn't right but he has to deal with his son. Stepping back inside with the coco he closes the door as he sees Tae relax. Handing him a cup while tae munches into the marshmallows he speaks up.

"Why are you scared of your dad?, you seemed OK when we spoke about him being a protector" baek watches as tae nearly sinks into the bed. "I saw a look in his eyes that I have never seen before it was like a blackness, like he had no soul or something. I just remembered it when I heard his voice " Tae says as baekhyun seen that look before and knows how he feels.

"Your dad would never hurt you tae, he loves us. Your dad just heard a name we haven't heard in years and it brought him back to that horrible time where he did everything for us to keep us safe and nearly died in the process. He would never hurt you your his son and he loves you. He would never forgive himself if anything had happend to you. He already blames himself for your arm. He is a protector it's part of who he is sweetheart. You have nothing to be scared of. I bet you right now he is outside sitting in front of the fire having a glass of whiskey worrying if you will ever want to talk to him again after you ran off". Baekhyun looks at his son who's head is lowered making him hook his finger around his little chin lifting his face up. "Dont ever run off like that again please it helps nothing trust me I know. Now go hug your dad I bet he is feeling really bad now". Baek gets off the bed taking their cups and placing them down on the tray. He helps his son off the bed and guides him to the door opening it as they see Chanyeol sitting where baek said he would be drinking a whiskey while looking into the fire. "Looks like you where right mum" tae smiles as he steps outside to put things right with his dad.

Baekhyun watches from the bedroom door as his son walks over towards his husband standing right in front of him making Chanyeol look up. Tae just wraps his arms around his dad's neck hugging him tight before sobbing. "I'm so sorry dad" he sobbs into Chanyeols neck as the taller shushes him telling him it is ok.

Baekhyun wipes his tears as he then heads and joins his two favourite people. 

"Are we all ok now?" Baekhyun asks as he sits beside Chanyeol on the sofa. "Yeah we are cool" Tae says as he squeezes in between his parents where he usual loves to be snuggling into chanyeols chest resting his head. "What about your sleep over?" Baek asks as tae snuggles in more. "It's not for another while yet I have time". Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol as he looks back at baek. I love you he mouths as baek mouths it back.

"You can say it out loud you know" Tae says making his parents both laugh. "I love you, I love you too they both say making Tae giggle at his parents knowing before it use to make him cringe but hearing what they went through and still in love he decides to stop giving them a hard time about it.

" We love you too little one" they both say kissing either side of taehyung face making him giggle knowing he has the best parents in the world.

To be continued........

❤️C ❤️

Cclay2020


	17. Chapter 17

After snuggling with his parents for awhile Taehyung pulls himself off the sofa from between them. "I am going to go get ready for my sleep over if that is ok? He looks at his parents as they just smile," Go have fun I will help you get a bag ready since you can't really move your arm" baekhyun says before getting up from the sofa only to be pulled back down by Chanyeol and kissed making taehyung roll his eyes. "I'm so glad I'm not here tonight with you too smooching" taehyung looks at Chanyeol and knows that look that his dad is giving him means he has five seconds to run or be tickled and smothered in kiss all over this face. Making a run for it as Chanyeol gets up from the sofa taehyung runs into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Hey leave him be you know he always teases us about kissing" baekhyun pulls his husband back by his arm as he stands on his tiptoes wrapping his arms around Chanyeols neck whispering. "Will we have some fun tonight?" Baekhyun winks at his husband before teasing him with a passionate kiss. "Oh really, and what have you in mind?" Chanyeol grabs baeks ass squeezing it making baekhyun moan in delight. "Maybe me laying naked in front of this fire waiting for you with just a bottle of champagne stopping you from seeing my private parts" baek giggles seeing the look on Chanyeol's face.

"Baby you don't have anything private we are married" Chanyeol teases back making baekhyun playfully slap his arm before moving away from him. "I'll go help Tae while you just think of us _not_ making love tonight" baek sways his ass walking away from his husband knowing full well Chanyeol wants some alone time.

Falling onto the sofa Chanyeol begins to laugh thinking of the bottle of champagne covering Baek's man parts but also how beautiful his husband is naked and how much after all these years and what they have been through he still loves him the same, maybe a little more if it where possible too.

"Dad I'm off" Taehyung walks towards his dad as Chanyeol stands up from the sofa. "Have fun son and don't cause trouble ok, oh and let us know if you know smooch anyone" Tae blushes as he lowers his head. "Dad don't say stuff like that you will make me nervous" Tae starts to play with the string on his hoodie just like Baek use to when he is nervous making Chanyeol move closer tossing his sons hair. "I'm sorry ok, but do have some fun, that's why we are here" Chanyeol pulls his son in for a hug and kisses the top of his head. "Do you want me to walk you to the main building?" Chanyeol asks as Tae shakes his head. "Mum is gonna do it dad but thank you" tae kisses his dad's cheek before he heads towards the door. "I wont be long ok" Baek says following his son as they both head off towards the main cabin.

Chanyeol smiles remembering what Baek had said he would do with the champagne so he hurries to the kitchen and grabs the bottle from the fridge along with two glasses and hurries back to the sitting room moving the table out of the way. He then strips off his clothes placing them on the sofa and sits on the floor with the champagne bottle placed on the floor blocking the view of this private parts laying there totally naked. "Crap hang on I need to make the muscles stand out" he says to himself as he starts to do some push ups to make his muscles look good for his man. Once happy he sits back down trying to be all sexy fixing the bottle as the door to the cabin opens and in walks Baekhyun. "Baby are we suppose........" stopping when he sees Chanyeol all laid out he bursts out laughing. "Hey baby" Chanyeol smiles at baekhyun and then looks at the door.

"Well well well Mr Park how are you doing~" Luhan says walking into the cabin followed by Kai. Jumping up from the floor Chanyeol covers himself with both hands as he panics grabbing his clothes off the chair as Baekhyun is bent over laughing so hard he has to cross his legs incase he wets himself.

" You could have warned me" Chanyeol shouts before disappearing into the bedroom. "I can see why you married him, very nice" Luhan winks making baek now blush. "Great I wont be able to get the image out of my head" Kai says before leaving the cabin. "Did he forget we where meeting to go up to the campfires tonight?" luhan says following baekhyun into the kitchen. "I forgot too, we had our hands full with Tae" baek sits on the stool at the table looking worried.

"Tae will be fine, from what you told me he understands it now and he was all smiles when we saw you guys at the main building " Luhan takes a seat beside his friend as Baek looks at him. "We have enough going on without him worrying about all that TJ stuff" baek covers his face and begins to cry. "Hey D.O wants to know are you ready?" Kai says joining them in the kitchen seeing baekhyun cry he moves closer. "What's wrong?" Kai sits the other side of baek with his arm around his shoulder. "It's just having to tell my son what happend brought back alot of stuff that's all". Baek wipes his face as Kai looks towards luhan. "Can you go tell D.O we will be out in a minute" Kai says making luhan leave the room.

"Your not just upset over Tae are you Baek, you know you have to tell Chanyeol" Kai says making baekhyun look at him with anger. "I will in my own time Kai" baek cries again making Kai wish he didn't promise baek to keep his secret. "Make it soon or I will tell him" Kai gets up from the chair and leaves the room making baek feel awful to be keeping a secret from his friends but mostly his husband.

"Hey are we going up to the campfire?" Chanyeol says hugging his husband from behind kissing the side of his cheek. "Yes of course it's parents night tonight" baek wipes his tears before getting up to turn and face his husband. "Hey why are you crying, oh baby its over Tae isn't it and all the memories he brought back" Chanyeol hugs his husband tight making baekhyun feel awful that he is keeping a secret.

"Chanyeol I need to tell you something" baekhyun whispers making Chanyeol pull away "Sure baby you can tell me anything" Chanyeol sits on the stool pulling Baek closer to him as the smaller starts to play with the string on Chanyeol top. "Hey are you ready or what?" Sehun now walks in seeing the both of them as Chanyeol tells him to wait and they be right out. Leaving Sehun goes to tell D.O who is now pissed off waiting and storms in.

"Chanyeol I have been keeping a secret from you" baek starts as D.O storms in shouting "Come on you two we are waiting ages"

"Hang on D.O" Chanyeol says before holding baeks hands "what has you this upset baby?" Chanyeol softly asks as D.O rolls his eyes "he is upset about Tae now come on and let's go have fun"

"Baby tell me please you have me worried now" Chanyeol moves baeks face up so he can look into his eyes. "D.O let's go they can follow us" Kai reaches for his husbands arm trying to move him away. "Oh stop Kai he is just upset over Tae he will be fine after a few drinks"

Everyone starts to talk over eachother making baek cover his ears.

Taking a deep breath he screams out loud "I have a lump and it might be cancer"

The room goes silent as Chanyeol stands up from the stool. "Baek you what?" D.O moves closer looking at his best friend as baek has his head now lowered.

"D.O let's leave them too it" Kai says making his husband look at him. "Why are you not saying anything Kai, this is our friend" D.O looks at Chanyeol who is frozen to the spot looking at baekhyun in front of him.

"Let me guess Kai knows, doesn't he baek" Chanyeol nearly growls the words before making a run for Kai grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the wall. "Why are you always there the one he turns to huh, fancy him do you, you call him baby all the fucking time so tell me why you, why tell you and not me his husband".

"Chanyeol get off him" Baekhyun shouts as he tries to remove Chanyeols hands from around Kai neck. "My pleasure" Chanyeol releases Kai and walks out into the sitting room. "You both need to leave, I need to tell my husband" baek tries to hold back his tears as D.O looks a him with disgust. "Come on baby" Kai says making D.O pull from his hold. "No I'd rather be alone you do what you want" D.O says before storming off slamming the door behind him. "I'm sorry Baek" Kai says before leaving to try make things right with his husband.

Entering the sitting room Baekhyun sees his husband sitting on the sofa looking into the fire as if looking for answers. "Chanyeol" baekhyun whispers as he gets on his knees in front of his husband leaning his hand on chanyeols knees.   
"I wanted to tell you I did but I couldn't find the right time........." Chanyeol stops him "But you told Kai" Chanyeol says still staring making baekhyun upset.

"I had to tell someone" baekhyun says softly making Chanyeol close his eyes and lay his head back. "So you told Kai and not your husband" Chanyeol opens his eyes again looking baek right in the eyes this time. "I'm so sorry Chanyeol I was going to tell you but with all this stuff with Tae not being himself I was more worried about him then myself" baekhyun lowers his head knowing he fucked up.

"We have always said we would not keep anything from eachother, we even tell our son not to do it and look at us now" Chanyeol gets up from the sofa making baekhyun move back as he watches his husband grab a drink and stand in front of the fire.

"I know I screwed up but can you please listen to me, I'm scared Chanyeol" baekhyun starts to sob as he gets up from the floor. Chanyeol doesn't move so baekhyun takes a deep breath.

"Well when your finished battling with your pride there I will be in our bed wondering where my husband is" baek walks off upset wishing things went different but knows full well he should have told his husband before anyone else.

"Night then, you sure you don't want to go kiss Kai goodnight" Chanyeol says so smartly making Baek stop in his tracks and scoff out a laugh.

"And you wonder why he knows and you don't with the way you carry on, grow up there are more important stuff going on then your damn pride" baekhyun grabs his boots and slips them on before pulling on his coat.

"Well incase you decide you want to talk to me I will be in my cabin next door" Baekhyun zips up his coat and walks towards Chanyeol grabbing the whiskey bottle before heading towards the door.

"I know your hurting right now and so am I so so much, I need my husband Chanyeol and I'm sorry I never told you, goodnight" baekhyun whispers as he heads out the door closing the door.

Crying as he heads into his old cabin closing the door hearing smashing and things been thrown in the cabin he just left. Falling onto his sofa he begins to sob hearing the roars of Chanyeol through the wall as he covers his ears to try drown out the sound. He rocks himself back and forward wishing he could change the past and tell Chanyeol right away.

A half hour passes and the noise has stopped he starts to shake with the cold so he gets on his knees and lights the fire trying to warm up the place. Once the fire is lit he starts to walk around the cabin remembering when he first met chanyeol and how after all these years are still going strong, well untill today.

Taking off his jacket now and pulling off his boots he lays down on the sofa wiping his tears knowing not only did he upset his husband but he dragged Kai into all this also and more then likely caused problems with them. Removing the receiver from the telephone in the cabin as not to be disturbed and turning off his phone he snuggles down and stares into the fire. 

An hour has past and he still can't sleep he tosses and turns laying facing the back of the sofa as he feels his eyes get heavy finally. Closing them he hears the door open then close but doesn't bother to move to see who it's is. Feeling the person climb on the sofa behind him he knows right away who that is. "I'm sorry sweetheart" Chanyeol whispers and he puts his arm around his husband and snuggles into his neck. Baekhyun begins to sob as Chanyeol turns baekhyun to face him.

"I want you to tell me everything about all this and leave nothing out ok, but tell me tomorrow as you are so tired" Chanyeol kisses the forehead of baekhyun making him smile and nod. "I will I promise" baekhyun kisses his husbands lips before snuggling down and falling asleep right away knowing he is safe in the arms of his husband.

To be continued.....

❤️C ❤️

**_Don't hate me_ **   
**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **


	18. Chapter 18

Chanyeol began to stir awake as he smiles seeing the man he loves still wrapped around his body fast asleep. He then realises what happened last night and his smile begins to fade as he can still see the look on his husband's face telling him he might have cancer. Staying still not to wake his loving husband, his mind drifts off to the future and Baekhyun not there with him and their son. Starting to get upset he holds his husband closer and tighter making the smaller wake.

"If you squeeze me any harder I will pop" he hears the angelic voice of his husband waking and looking up at him with rosy red cheeks and messy hair. "Morning sweetheart" Chanyeol leans down kissing the forehead of his lover softly.

"Morning you" Baekhyun nervously smiles up at his husband knowing today he needs to tell him everything.

"I will head and make us some breakfast" Chanyeol tries to move but Baekhyun holds on like a little koala. "Chanyeol don't go please, stay here for a little more" Baekhyun pleads with his eyes as Chanyeol knows he can't say no to his husband especially now how things have turned out. "Come with me and we can make breakfast. We are both going to need food if we are to talk" Chanyeol gets up from the sofa holding out his hand to his smaller lover who looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders right now.

Moving closer to his taller husband Baekhyun feels really small right now knowing he kept this secret from his husband. "Hey look at me please" Chanyeol takes his husband by the chin and lifts his face seeing his blood shot eyes from crying last night. "I'm so sorry Chanyeol" Baekhyun starts to cry making Chanyeol feel like a right idiot for not comforting his husband instead he got annoyed and accused him of liking Kai instead of him the man he married.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted when I should have listened to you baby" Chanyeol wipes his husband's tears before kissing his tear stained lips. "Let's go back to the other cabin we can talk there" Chanyeol picks up his small husband bridal style and carries him out of one cabin and into the one they share together now.

"You don't have to carry me, I won't break," Baekhyun smiles as his husband places him down on his feet in their cabin. "Aww but your little legs are slow mine are faster" Chanyeol winks at his husband before heading into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Searching the cupboard for what to make he can't seem to decide as his mind is elsewhere right now. "Not hungry" Baekhyun questions from the doorway as he now takes a seat on one of the chairs at the table. "Not really no" Chanyeol lowers his head as he walks closer to his lover sitting beside him. "Should we talk now?" Chanyeol cups his lover's hands in both of his holding them tight, scared of what he is going to be told right now. "Let me make us both a hot drink and we can talk in the sitting room. It's more comfortable there" Baekhyun smiles softly at his husband as Chanyeol helps him by getting out two cups.  
  


Once ready after making their hot drink and asking Sehun to watch Tae after his sleep over they lock the cabin door and move to the sitting room area. "Come sit here" Baekhyun guides Chanyeol over to the big fluffy rug in front of the fire where they made love for the first time.

Sitting down facing each other they find it hard to talk at first knowing this is a very upsetting time for both of them. Reaching his hand across to his lovers Chanyeol gives Baekhyun's knee a little squeeze "Tell me baby please" he looks sad at Baekhyun as the smaller takes a deep breath looking into his cup then starts to speak.

"A month or so ago I started getting pains in my side but I thought it was just a cramp and would go away it started getting worse so I went to the doctor last week and told her" Baekhyun looks up and sees Chanyeol waiting patiently and taking in all the information so he continues. "She did a scan on me like you do when you are expecting and she saw a large growth. She did a procedure and took a piece of it away and sent it for testing to see if it was cancer or not" Baekhyun starts to cry feeling Chanyeol hand on his knee get tighter.

"Baby I'm so sorry, you went through all this alone without me, I should have been there" Chanyeol moves closer again to his lover as Baekhyun lowers his head. "Kai was with me" he looks back up at Chanyeol who turns his head away feeling annoyed that Kai was there and he wasn't. "He was with me as I thought it was just a normal check up and that the doctor would say I had a kidney infection or something I wasn't expecting it to be this news". Chanyeol turns back to face his husband "What did the doctor say after?" Chanyeol asks, feeling so nervous that his stomach is doing somersaults.

"She just said she would send the piece she took away to be tested and I should find out the result as soon as she does" Baekhyun reaches his hand up and wipes the tears coming from Chanyeol's eyes.

"Why did we come here then if your waiting for such important news?" Chanyeol leans his head sideways to look at his husband who is now crying, getting everything off his chest. "I just wanted to feel normal for a little bit longer before......" Chanyeol waits as Baekhyun doesn't finish his sentence but pulls his legs closer up to his chest making Chanyeol move and sit behind him placing his legs on either side and pulling his lover in closer.

" You mean before you get the results of it being cancer or not" Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun's neck before kissing it as Baekhyun snuggles back into his husband's arms. "I just wanted to enjoy our anniversary and Chen and Minseok's wedding anniversary here before we have to go through all the tests and treatment" Baekhyun links his hands with his husband as Chanyeol keeps his head on Baekhyun shoulder still hugging him from behind.

"We don't know if you have cancer yet baby we need to wait, I really just wish you told me '' Chanyeol turns Baek more to the side before he kisses him softly on the lips. "Where are you hurting baby?" Chanyeol moves away a little as he watches Baekhyun get on his knee and turn to face him. Lifting up his top a little he shows Chanyeol his right side "Just here, I thought it was something else and not so important that's why Kai stayed with me he was due to pick up creams for D.O from their doctor so he stayed with me, it all just happened so fast and I begged him not to tell you or anyone else and now I have probably caused shit with him and D.O and that upsets me. I can't have them parting over me. I can't die knowing the people I love are fighting" Baekhyun looks up at his shocked husband letting his top fall back down.

"You're not dying do you hear me, and don't worry about D.O and Kai right now they will work it out" Chanyeol lifts back up this husbands top and touches the area where he is sore. "Just here?" he questions him as Chanyeol pulls Baek closer kissing his stomach before moving away.

"I took a bullet for us. I'm not ready to lose you, so can we face this together please" Chanyeol begs as Baekhyun wraps his arms around his lover hugging him tight as Chanyeol's head leans on the smaller chest. "We can do this together, and I'm sorry I never told you I just wanted us to enjoy ourselves here" Baekhyun tells him again before looking down at his husband as he cups his cheeks and kisses with a bit of passion.

"Make love to me here Chanyeol '' Baekhyun whispers, taking Chanyeol off guard. "But baby you're in pain I don't want to hurt you" Chanyeol tries to comfort his husband but fails. "Please before all this starts with doctors and tests please make love to me I want to feel normal before the results please" Baekhyun wipes his own tear as Chanyeol moves and gets on his knees kissing Baekhyun with passion softly while laying him back on the fluffy rug.

"What happened to _I should be made love to in a bed_ " Baekhyun smirks up at his husband that is leaning over him making him laugh. "You said you like the rug in front of the fire, it's the first place you took advantage of me" Chanyeol smirks back making Baekhyun burst out laughing remembering their first night. " I didn't take advantage of you" Baekhyun pushes him a little as Chanyeol smiles taking his top off over his head. "Excuse me, yes you did, you showed up here wanting some loving and brought drink with you to sweeten the deal" Chanyeol leans down kissing the smaller neck making him laugh more at what he is hearing.

"Hey you were flirting with me since day one, someone had to have the balls to make the first move" Baekhyun says making Chanyeol move away from his neck and look down at his husband who is blushing from the heat of the fire and the memories of their first night together. "I laid all the groundwork. You had the easy job of knocking on my cabin door" Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun, stopping whatever else he is going to say.

Removing his husband's top and throwing it across the room he begins to kiss all over the smaller's chest that is still scar free from that first night getting a delightful moan making his lower region grow harder.

"Chanyeol I love you" Baekhyun moans out at the gentle touches his husband is giving him as he feels large hands remove his trousers and underwear. "So beautiful" Chanyeol whispers, kissing down his husband's body as Baekhyun feels him grab his cock and start to stroke and lick it making it hard.

"Fuck" Baekhyun moans out reaching his hands down to hold his husbands head on his cock not wanting him to stop. Hearing the wet sounds from below he throws his head back grabbing onto the rug now feeling so much pleasure.

"Feeling soft kisses now trail up his body he grabs Chanyeol pulling him down to kiss him wrapping his legs around the taller waist pulling him close as he can." Take me now" Baekhyun whispers as Chanyeol gives him kisses all over his lips, jaw and neck line. Feeling himself being moved the next feeling he gets is his husbands large member line up and push against his opening. Wetting his hand with spit Baekhyun then moves it along his own opening as Chanyeol slides deep inside him making Baekhyun roll his eyes with pleasure.

Chanyeol starts to move slowly while looking down at the beautiful sight under him. His husband laying on his back with the light of the fire across his perfect skin, his eyes closed enjoying all the thrust of Chanyeol going in and out filling him up. Opening his eyes, Baekhyun looks up into the eyes of his husband seeing the love he still has for him after all these years. "Go faster I won't break please '' Baekhyun begs as Chanyeol falls forward with his face buried into the smaller neck as he picks up the pace going faster and deeper.

Baekhyun can't control himself and the pleasure that he grabs his husband's ass and pulls it in closer to him as Chanyeol keeps pounding him. "Your so perfect" Chanyeol moans out as Baekhyun digs his nails in his husband's ass with desire.

"You love my ass don't you '' Baekhyun groans making Chanyeol moan out " of course I do I married it" he smiles as he begins to move faster inside his husband feeling himself get close. "I need to cum" Baekhyun groans, making Chanyeol go faster and deeper as they both begin to moan out loud being turned on by the sound each other is making. "Cum now" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun grabs him tighter and explodes between their bodies while Chanyeol keeps going before exploding so hard and deep into his husband that he lets out a deep growl.

"Fuccckkkkk" Chanyeol shouts as the last of his sperm fills his husband's nice tight pink hole as they begin to slow down and try to catch their breaths. "I love you so much" Chanyeol kisses his blushing husband as he pulls out of him and snuggles down beside him holding him from behind as they lay in front of the fire naked in each other's arms.

"I will be with you the whole way baby whatever we need to do" Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun's ears as the smaller smiles holding his husband's arms that are wrapped around him. "I wouldn't have it any other way" they both lay like that just enjoying the silence and the warmth of the fire knowing the next few days might change their lives forever.

_Buzz buzz_

"Oh who's that?" Baekhyun lifts his head hearing his phone as Chanyeol jumps up from the floor and gets it for him handing it to him sitting up naked on the carpet. "It's the doctor" Baekhyun says looking up at his husband with his heart pounding in his chest with nerves. "Well answer it"Chanyeol gets on his knees beside his husband as the smaller answers the call.

**"Yes this is Park Baekhyun"**

**"Ok, yes"**

Chanyeol looks on as Baekhyun's face keeps changing expressions during the phone call as he can only hear one side of the conversation.

" **Yes what time? .....ok I will be there....thank you for ringing me** "" Baekhyun hangs up the phone looking at his husband.

"Well what is it?" Chanyeol asks as Baekhyun holds his phone tight in his hand.

"We need to head home, she wants to see me tomorrow for my results" Baekhyun says making Chanyeol get up and grabs his trousers pulling them on before helping his husband up from the floor and wrapping a blanket from the back of the sofa around him to keep him warm as now he is shaking.

"I've got you baby, we will pack and head home right away" Chanyeol moves his husband into their bedroom sitting him on the bed as he rushes around packing their things. "Hey wait slow down, its tomorrow morning, we will make it on time just please stop for a second" Baekhyun says getting up from the bed and dropping the blanket on the floor as Chanyeol stops doing what he is doing and looks at his now naked husband. "Now I have your attention, we need to keep this normal for Tae, he doesn't know what happened and I'd rather not tell him yet till after the doctors so why don't we see if Sehun and Luhan can watch him here and we go back home to the doctors and then return here after the results" Baekhyun moves closer to his husband who is holding their clothes in his arms tight letting them fall to the floor before hugging his husband and kissing him.

"OK I'll pack us just an overnight bag then and we can sort everything else out after. How's that?" Chanyeol looks at this husband as he nods "Perfect, now I need a shower and no your not joining me" Baekhyun giggles as he walks into the bathroom making Chanyeol fall sitting onto the bed rubbing his head not believing everything that he has just heard since he woke. Trying to take it all in and be brave for his husband like Baekhyun was for him when he got shot. He wipes his tears from his face as just inside the bathroom Baekhyun can see his husband from the bathroom upset as he steps into the shower hoping the water will hide some of his tears as he two is rather nervous also and how he needs to be strong for his husband and son.

To be Continued.....

❤️C ❤️  
  



	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean Mum and Dad are going home?" Taehyung stops in his tracks as Sehun keeps walking ahead. "Uncle Sehun tell me what's going on please" Taehyung shouts at him making Sehun turn around and walk back a little towards Taehyung wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Look your mum and dad have to head home for a bit, then they will be back. So you're gonna stay with me and uncle Luhan until they get back ok" Sehun watches as Taehyung continues walking with his head lowered. "Guess I have no choice" Taehyung huffs making Sehun wish he could tell him but he knows it's not his place to."I'm going to find out" Taehyung says making a run for his cabin with Sehun now close on his tail.

"That's everything we will need now, are you ready sweetheart?" Chanyeol waits as Baekhyun slips on his shoes and coat. "I'm ready as I will ever be, are you sure Sehun doesn't mind having Tae while we are gone?" Baekhyun looks at his lover nervously. "I'm sure he will have a great time here with his uncles, so please don't worry about him ok" Chanyeol moves closer to the smaller hugging him tight to his chest and kissing the top of his head knowing things are going to change and very soon.

"Mom, Dad" Taehyung bursts in the door making Chanyeol jump. "Hey hey where's the fire?" Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun as they turn to see their upset son panting trying to catch his breath. "Where are you both going, uncle Sehun said I have to stay here, why, what's going on?" Taehyung stands in front of them rather upset as Sehun appears at the door. "Sorry but the little shit is fast" Sehun says panting at the door himself from trying to catch up with Taehyung.

"Listen to me sweetheart" Baekhyun gets on his knees in front of his son holding his hands in his. "I need to pop home for a day or so ok and after that I will be right back I promise". Baekhyun reaches his sons cheek cupping it knowing he is upset. "I bet you had a nice sleepover last night and when I get back you can tell me all about it ok" Baekhyun tries to hold back his tears as Chanyeol now joins in. "I need to go with Mum ok, please be good for Uncle Sehun like I know you will be '' Chanyeol holds out his arms as Taehyung wraps his arms around his waist hugging him tight.

"Please tell me what's wrong please" Taehyung asks over and over making Baekhyun get upset. "You always told me to tell you both everything so why can't you tell me" Taehyung starts to cry now making Baekhyun upset. "Chanyeol" Baekhyun looks at his husband who takes Taehyung by the hand and sits him on the sofa. "Ok listen to me, mum has a little growth that is causing alot of pain. The doctor wants to give mum the results of a test she did. So doctor needs to see us now that's why we need to go home" Chanyeol watches as his son begins to sob. "Mum " Taehyung cries out holding his arms out as Baekhyun rushes to him, hugging him so tightly. "I will be ok but I need to leave now with Dad. So can I get you to be an even bigger man while I'm away and cause no trouble for your uncles" Baekhyun wipes his son's tears as Chanyeol looks at Sehun who doesn't know what to do right now to help.

"I promise I will be good mum" Taehyung hugs his mum tighter as Chanyeol feels a little hand pull his arm seeing its Taehyung pulling him in for a hug also."Sorry Uncle Sehun but family hug right now" Taehyung says making them all laugh and pull away from the hug. " I can get a hug later buddy" Sehun says 

"I need to get going, I will call you soon and we can talk ok" Baekhyun wipes his tears and his sons. "Are you sure you will be ok with just dad? You know he can be an idiot sometimes "Taehyung giggles getting a tickle from his dad. "Dad needs to be with me no matter how much of an idiot he can be " Baekhyun whispers to his son's ear making Taehyung giggle. "Hey I am right here you know" Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun now gets up from the floor holding Taehyung's hand.

"Now I want you to go have lots of fun with the other kids and don't be worrying about us ok and we will talk really soon I promise" Baekhyun hugs his son again as they walk out of the cabin.

"Keep your eye on him cuz please" Chanyeol makes his way out the cabin door hugging Sehun. "I will take care of him, we all will, you go look after your husband ok and keep us posted" Sehun hugs his cousin tight then lets him go before he starts to cry as well.   
  
  
  


Walking up to the main building they see Kai and Lay waiting by the car. "Hey I heard the news , look if you need anything just let us know and Taehyung will be fine with us all ok" Lay hugs Baekhyun before looking at Taehyung. "Hey fancy joining us inside we are cooking, well D.O is teaching everyone to cook and I need a partner, what do you say?" Lay waits as Taehyung hugs his mum and dad. "Sure uncle Lay, I will be your cooking partner but don't blame me if D.O shouts at you for not buttering the right side of the bread" Taehyung smiles making Baekhyun a little more relaxed knowing his son will be ok.

"We best get going baby" Chanyeol holds open the door of the car as Baekhyun walks closer to it before turning to see Taehyung with his arms around Lay's waist hugging him tight trying to keep a brave face as he watches his parents leave. Chanyeol waves goodbye before stopping and making his way over to Kai. "Chanyeol please" Baekhyun says with a worried look as he sees Kai step back a little. "Kai'' Chanyeol holds out his hand hoping Kai will shake it and he does. "Thank you for being with baek at the doctors, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I guess it was just all a big massive shock for me" Chanyeol keeps eye to eye with Kai. "No need for thanks , and I'm so sorry too" Kai's voice croaks a little, making Chanyeol pull him closer as they pat each other's back in a manly hug. "Have a safe trip" Kai says as Chanyeol lets him go. "Watch over Taehyung and Sehun for me will you. Sometimes I can't tell who the kid is between them" Chanyeol laughs as he walks over to his son hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I will call you tonight around 9 o'clock so have lots of fun today and don't worry about your mum" Chanyeol watches as Taehyung gives him a big smile before he climbs into the car and heads to Suho's private plane.

"Mum" Taehyung cries after the car as Lay hugs him tighter. "Hey come on your mum is the biggest fighter I have ever seen. Now can you please come and help me with D.O and his cooking" Lay waits as Taehyung turns away from seeing his parents drive off. "I guess someone has too" He says as they all follow him inside the main building.

" He will be ok sweetheart his uncles have him" Chanyeol runs his fingers through his husbands hair as the smaller cries into his chest as they are driven off to the private airport. "We should have spent more time with him and told him properly not to rush like that Chanyeol. He is our son" Baekhyun looks up from his husband's chest seeing he is upset also. "I know sweetheart but least he knows something rather than nothing and we can't change that now all we can do is get home and get to the hospital tomorrow" Chanyeol pulls his husband closer into his chest worried and hoping that this isn't bad news.

**_At Home_ **

"Hey what is up with you and sitting in front of the fire?" Chanyeol makes his way to his husband sitting on the floor in front of their fireplace staring into the lit fire. "I guess it gives me comfort and warmth" Baekhyun wipes his tears as Chanyeol sits beside him. "Hey don't cry, tomorrow will be fine I promise you" Chanyeol places his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders pulling him in closer. "Chanyeol, what if its bad news and I have cancer?" Baekhyun looks into his husbands eyes trying to hold back his own tears but failing miserably. "We will deal with whatever it is my baby cancer or not we will fight it together as a family. It's nearly 9 o'clock now we should ring Tae like I promised" Chanyeol reaches for his phone while Baekhyun wipes his face and fixes his hair as not to upset his son.

"Hey Dad, is mum there?" Taehyung says making Chanyeol turn the phone around to show Baekhyun on the screen. "Hey sweetheart, how was cooking?" Baekhyun asks as he sees his son's face light up being able to see them. "Oh it was funny, we were making cakes and uncle Sehun forgot to put the lid on the mixer after being told by D.O to make sure it was on before he pressed the button. The flour went everywhere and D.O screamed making us all jump and burst out laughing at Sehun covered in Flour, eggs and sugar" Taehyung bursts out laughing as he looks away from the screen. "It wasn't funny" They hear Sehun in the background making them laugh even more. "I had a good time, are you both ok, are you mum?" Taehyung askes making Baekhyun and Chanyeol smile."We are ok. We have to head to bed soon though to get plenty of rest. We will ring you at some stage tomorrow ok sweetheart, I can't give you a time when we will call as I don't know how tomorrow will go" Baekhyun just keeps smiling seeing his son who was so upset about his own personal things is now being a grown up and making sure his mum is ok. "That's ok Mum, uncle Lay and Suho had a chat with me and told me to not panic and kinda told me what might and might not happen tomorrow so I'm good" Taehyung says with the biggest smile before blowing kisses at his parents. "Goodnight Sweetheart talk tomorrow" They both say before Taehyung ends the video chat. "He seems ok" Baekhyun looks at his husband feeling a little on edge with what's to happen tomorrow. "I told you he would be, now come on Little park lets get you into bed " Chanyeol holds out his hand making Baekhyun reach out for it . "Can you carry me?" Baekhyun says making Chanyeol smirk as he leans down and lifts his husband up bridal style so fast that Baekhyun starts to laugh as they walk up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Chanyeol you will protect me right?" Baekhyun whispers in his husband's ear as they enter their bedroom. "Of course I will baby till the moment I have no breath left"

to be continued....  
  


**_love_ **


	20. Chapter 20

**_Please note that some of the medicial Information in this is all made up_ **

Stirring awake as I lay on my left side I lift my head a little and see my giant husband fast asleep on his back with the covers just covering his lower body. I can't help but smile at just how lucky I am to have a man so amazing as him in my life. Leaning my head on my arm I reach my other hand across and touch his scar on his side from when he got shot. Moving my hand up more I run my fingers through the little bit of chest hair he has as he begins to stir awake. "Morning my world" he croaks with that deep voice that still makes me melt to this day. "Hey you" I watch as he lays on his side facing me leaning closer kissing my cheek. "Make love to me Chanyeol please, before our day starts please" I look at him with tears in my eyes. "Anything my world needs" he whispers as I turn and lay on my other side with my back to him as he pulls me closer so we are both on our sides and my ass is in his crotch. Feeling his large warm hand move up and down my naked body sends me to heaven. "You like when I make love to you this way" he whispers in my ear as I move my head to the side more so he can kiss down my neck. "I love every way we make love but right now I'd love it this way" I reach my hand down behind me grabbing his semi hard cock in my hand stroking it while he holds me kissing me from behind. Knowing he is so hard for me I move his cock closer to my opening and wait. "We need lube baby, I don't want to hurt you," he whispers, letting me go and grabbing some lube from the dresser beside the bed. Next thing I feel the drop of the oil down my ass as he uses his large fingers to rub it along my opening making me hard. "Fuck Chanyeol take me" I say with a whimper as he slides into me a little and back out again then back in all the way right down to his balls filling me up good. "That's it" I moan out as he continues to kiss me. Feeling his free hand rub up my leg and across my waist he reaches across my tummy and grabs a hold of my cock and begins to stroke it slowly. "Chanyeol I love you" I burst out crying making him stop and pull out of me turning me onto my back as I cry out more. "Oh my world no, don't cry" I look up at him as he leans over me settling between my legs looking so caring at me. "We don't need to do this now baby" he kisses me again smiling that smile I fell in love with the first time I seen him."I wanted to make love to you so badly till I started crying" I cover my face but not for long as he removes them "We can make love every night my world, we don't have to now" I reach my hands up and cup his cheek pulling him down for a kiss as I lift my legs and wrap them around his waist tight making him giggle. " I take it you want to now" he smiles down at me as I take a deep breath and reach my hand down stroking his cock. "Lets do it" I keep stroking him harder and faster as he throws his head back before looking back at me with hunger in his eyes. I lift my legs up higher as he grabs his cock and slides it into me again filling me up. Pushing in and pulling out I let out a groan as he falls forward with his arms around me pulling me closer to him as he keeps going. Running my nails up his back I let out a groan of pain making him stop and look at me as tears fill my eyes. "Chanyeol something is wrong that really hurt where you hit inside me" I watch with teary eyes as he pulls out of me and pulls me up into a sitting position before hugging me tight. "I'm so sorry I hurt you baby I didn't mean to" he holds me close as I cry into the crook of his neck. "Why is it hurting me now and not the other night Chanyeol?" I watch as he panics but tries to hide it from me "I'm not sure baby but we will find out today ok , lets get showered and head off to our appointment" he kisses me softly before getting off the bed and helping me up. "Chanyeol if I can't make love to you, I will allow you to date someone else" I watch as he spins so fast grabbing me by both my arms. "Don't ever say that, you're my world and plaster buddie, the one I want for the rest of my life, I am going nowhere so get that idea out of your head and get that sexy ass in the shower" he smiles the last part making me giggle as I head for the shower.

**_At the hospital_ **

Parking the car I can't help but stare out the window as I am so nervous about today. I turn to face Chanyeol who is taking the keys out and unclipping his seatbelt. "Promise me one thing My world" he says, making me look into his eyes. "Promise me whatever the doctor says be it good or bad news that you don't shut me out" I look down at my lap feeling bad that I didn't tell him in the beginning "Hey look at me" he holds my chin making me lift my face to look at him. "I promise I won't screw up this time" I let out a tear as he leans forward and kisses my cheek. "Come on baby let's see what she has to say" he climbs out of the car as I wait taking deep breaths as he opens my car door. "Come baby I will be with you the whole time" I reach my hand out as he helps me out of the car closing the door behind me. "What about Tae?" I pull back my hand stopping us from walking ahead. "Listen to me we can call him later like we said we would ok, right now we need to face this together and find out what's going on" he holds my hand tighter looking at me so lovingly as I keep moving knowing he is right.

Reaching the entrance to the hospital I feel my heart race in my chest and I think Chanyeol can sense it too as he turns to face me smiling. "I can't believe you still have that jumper of yours" he giggles a little, making me look down at the jumper I got from Jonghyun years ago. "I feel safe with it on me you know that and I know he is with me also when I wear it he said he would in my dream" we step inside the hospital and well done to Chanyeol because if he didn't change the subject I would not have stepped past the doors. I have to admit he can be sneaky at times and right now that was a nice trick he pulled by mentioning my jumper. We check in with the doctors secretary and take a seat in the waiting room. "I'm going to ask you a stupid question so don't give me the death glare ok but are you feeling ok?" he smirks at me making me smile "I am nervous but also worried about the pain when we.... you know " he leans forward whispering "I know baby"

"Ok Mr and Mr Park, doctor will see you now" the secretary smiles as we get up from the chairs. Reaching my hand down by my side I feel Chanyeol's hand link mine and give it a little squeeze as we head inside the room.

"Aw Baekhyun come on in this must be the husband" Chanyeol reaches his hand out and shakes the doctor's hand before we take a seat.

"Ok so I know you have been worried so I will just get straight to it ok. We sent off the biopsy we took the last time you were here to get tested to see if it was cancerous. I am happy to tell you it's not cancer" as soon as the words come from his mouth I cover my face and start to cry as Chanyeol reaches across me hugging me. "Oh my world, see" he whispers in my ear as I try to control myself. "I'm so sorry doctor I just thought I may have cancer and was dying" I sniff wiping my face with my sleeve as Chanyeol takes the boxes of tissues from the doctors table and hands me one after taking one himself. "I know it was a long wait but we need to really check growths like this" I watch as she just keep smiling waiting for us to take the news in. "So can I ask what is wrong and what has my husband to do? '' Chanyeol wipes his tears while grabbing hold of my hand again holding it tight.

"Ok so us women get cysts on our ovaries at some stage in our lives sometimes they go by themselves or need a little help by medicine or surgery but with men they don't really have ovaries like a woman does. So as a male you will have a little pouch like a bees nest and every so often it will release an egg and when the sperm meets it, it begins life shortly after. You Baekhyun have a massive growth on your egg pouch we will call it instead of bees nest and it is stopping the release of eggs' '. I turn to look at Chanyeol who has moved to the edge of his seat. "Wait that means that's why we couldn't have any more babies" Chanyeol looks at me, making me realise he is right. "Yes when you were being tested from your last doctor your cyst was missed as it was growing on the back of the pouch near the wall of your womb so to speak". I can't believe what I am hearing and can't take it in properly as Chanyeol moves closer to me rubbing my hand in his. "Baekhyun I would like you to stay overnight and have surgery first thing in the morning to remove the Cyst. It is rather big and will cause you a lot more pain if I don't remove it, it may turn cancerous or you will feel nausea all the time,you will want to use the bathroom a lot more then usual and you will have pain during sexual intercourse" I look at Chanyeol as I turn back to the doctor "We were just going to mention that Doctor as it was sore when we tried to have sex but one night it wasn't" I blush telling her all this but she is a doctor so she needs to know all this. "I would say it hurts you now and again with the different positions you would be during sexual intercourse". "So what happens with surgery?" Chanyeol asks as I try get all this into my head. I have had this for so long and never knew. "I will do keyhole surgery which is better and less down time healing compared to full surgery. We remove the growth and the egg pouch will heal itself. After a few weeks we will do regular check ups to make sure you are healing ok and that all is well" she smiles at us as I can't believe what I am hearing. "Baby it's up to you" Chanyeol looks at me along with the doctor. "I'm sorry it's just so much to take in, yes of course I will have the surgery , but doctor I need to ask you something. We were on a vacation when you rang and my son is still there with his uncles. Would I be able to fly after the surgery?" "Baekhyun this is the reason I am doing keyhole surgery so you can heal quicker. You can fly on the third day after having the procedure so ring his uncles and tell him they need to take care of him a little longer. Now if you will excuse me for a minute I need to just pop out and get the paperwork you need to sign '' she smiles and leaves the room as I burst out crying .

"Hey my world, look at me" I uncover my eyes seeing Chanyeol on his knees in front of me with teary eyes. "This is good news right?" he smiles while moving my hair from my eyes. "It really is, this is why we couldn't have more babies, we were not broken" I find myself laughing as I always told Chanyeol I was broken. "I guess I was right in a way" I launch forward and hug around his shoulders as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Sorry excuse me " The doctor smiles sitting down in her seat. "I need you to be admitted now and we have a room ready upstairs for you"She says handing me the paperwork. "I don't have anything with me. I move closer to read the pages and sign them passing them back to her. "I can go get them baby after we settle you in" Chanyeol says getting up from the floor. "Doctor it is a private room isn't it ?"Chanyeol asks as he signs the papers being my next of kin that if anything goes wrong in surgery he gets the last call of what happens. "Yes Mr park it is we have the details of all that from when Baekhyun was here before. So all paperwork is signed now and I will just ask you to head on up the lift just outside here to the next floor up. A nurse will meet you there and show you to your room and Baekhyun you must fast from 7 o' clock tonight just so you don't get sick during the surgery but don't worry we recommend everyone that has surgery does this". We leave the room and I still can't believe what is going on I feel like I am in some sort of dream.

We are both quiet as we take the lift upstairs to the next floor and are greeted by a nurse. "Mr and Mr Park right this way" she guides us down the hall and into a room on the right. "Just in here" she holds open the door as we step inside. "Ok so Mr Park you have to fast from 7 o'clock tonight so lunch will be served soon and then dinner this evening and then after that you can't have water or food till after the surgery. So just get settled in and I will be back soon" she bows and leaves as I take a seat on the bed. "Chanyeol ring our baby please. I need to tell him the news". I slip off my shoes and climb onto the bed properly and lean against the back as Chanyeol takes out his phone. "Hey come sit with me we are in this together right" I smile at him as he relaxes and sits beside me on the bed and dials the number of our son.

_"Mum , Dad, have you been to the doctor already, turn on the camera?"_

Turning on the camera me and Chanyeol get closer so Tae can see us both .

"Hey sweetheart are you ok, I hope you have been behaving for your uncles?"

 _"I have mum and you have both been crying. It's bad news isn't it , uncle Sehun I need you_ " he shouts for his uncle as Sehun falls on the bed beside him as it is still early in the morning.

"Hey listen to your mum" Chanyeol says making Tae cry a little as Sehun puts his arm around him.

"Ok so long story short I have to have surgery in the morning and as you can probably tell I am in hospital as I have to stay the night"

 _"Is it cancer mum, am I going to lose you_ " Tae cries snuggling into his uncle Sehun's chest as Sehun hushes him " _Let your parents talk, remember uncles Lay and Suho told you to listen first and react later_ " Sehun calms him as Tae takes a breath and turns to the camera. _"Ok I am listening"_

"Ok I have a growth which you now that needs to be removed as soon as possible and its not cancer but if I don't remove it, it could be in the future"

I watch as my son and his favourite uncle start to cry with happy tears hugging making me cry also as Chanyeol hugs me tight.

_"Mum, that's amazing news. Do I need to come home?"_

"No sweetheart I need to be here for maximum 3 days so once that day is over I will be on Suho's private plane and back to you so be good till then please" I wipe my tears wanting to touch my son so badly but I know in a matter of days I can.

 _"Are you ok dad?_ " Tae smiles as Chanyeol smiles back at him.

"I'm ok son are you ok?" I watch Tae blush and look at Sehun as Sehun giggles _"Tell them_ "

"Tell us what?" I begin to get worried now

" _Jungkook the new kid told me in secret that he is gay and that he likes me_ " tae covers his face and burys it into Sehun's chest making the taller laugh.

"Really wow" I have no idea what to say as Chanyeol sits up in the bed

" _Excuse me do I need to come there and kick someones ass"_

"Chanyeol leave him alone. So sweetheart did you tell him about you?"

" _Yeah and he kissed my cheek when I told him I liked him too which I really do mum_ "

"Right so, I think I will get back on the plane now and I should be there soon to kick some boys ass for kissing my baby"

"Chanyeol stop" I pull his arm as Tae starts to panic

"Your dad won't do anything" Sehun says making Tae look at me

" _Mum sorry to tell you this over the phone but I am so excited and needed to tell you and since you have good new I wanted to share mine too"_

"Oh sweetheart that is brilliant news so when I get there you can tell me all about it ok"

" _Yeah and when I get there me and him will be having words_ " Chanyeol says with such a serious face that I can see Tae turn pale

"Hey your dad is just teasing ok , you go have fun and I will get your dad to call you tomorrow after my surgery"

"Hey don't have too much fun now with him" Chanyeol says

" _Dad stop please_ " Tae hides his red face making Sehun laugh

" _Ring us tomorrow and be safe ok, i'll keep my eye on him so don't worry"_

"He kissed a guy under your watch Sehun, we will have words"

Sehun rolls his eyes and waves at the camera before getting out of the view

"Go have fun sweetheart and I will see you soon ok"

 _"Ok mum I love you and dad I love you too_ "

"I love you too son speak soon"

We hang up the phone and I snuggle into my husband as we both lay there holding each other sharing a kiss or two for a while trying to take in all the information we got this morning. 'Chanyeol if I don't wake up take care of our baby' I think to myself afraid to tell my husband how scared I feel. I know I promised to let him know everything but a few more hours won't hurt right?

to be continued ....

❤️C ❤️

**_I changed the direction of this story so many times that I decided this was the better one_ **

**_Hope you all liked it_ **

**_Love_ **


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you both" the nurse peaks her head around the door making the two of us sit up on the bed." That's ok, we were just trying to take in all this information that we got from the doctor" I tell her as Chanyeol climbs off the bed. "I just wanted to bring in this hospital gown that you will need to change into before surgery. Also I just need to check your blood pressure and body temperature just to make sure all is ok before surgery tomorrow" she wheels in her little machine as I roll up my sleeve so she can put the blood pressure cuff around my arm. "Chanyeol can you head home and get some stuff for me like pyjamas for tonight and a few things like underwear" Chanyeol leans over and kisses me making the nurse laugh. "Sorry for laughing but your blood pressure just shot up. Maybe I can check it once your husband says his goodbyes". She winks and leaves the room making me blush like hell. "I see after all these years I can still raise your blood pressure hmmm" he kisses me again before grabbing his jacket. "That's not the only thing you can make rise Mr Park" I tease him back making him wink at me before he leaves.

"Is it safe?" I hear a voice from outside making me laugh as the nurse pops back in. "Yes I'm sorry about that" I blush as she tries again to get a blood pressure reading. "Hey don't be I think it's lovely how close you both are" she smiles as I lay my head back and let her do her thing. "Ok Mr Park...." " Please call me Baekhyun," I tell her as I look up and see her worried look. "Baekhyun your blood pressure is a little high. That could just be your nervousness. Lunch will be served in about an hour or so I will get you some water and get the blood pressure to drop a little ok" I watch with worry even more now till she sits on my bed beside me. "Baekhyun everything will be fine. The surgery is the best one to get and after it once all is ok you can go home and sleep in your own bed" she cups my hand as I begin to panic " Wait I can go home after? Crap, I better call my husband and tell him not to bring me clothes knowing he will bring nearly everything in my wardrobe" I reach for my phone as we both laugh. "I will leave you to it then I will be back soon to check your blood pressure again and please try to relax Baekhyun" she smiles and leaves the room as I send a message to Chanyeol.

_Baby I don't need a lot of clothes as the nurse just said. So I will just need some pj and clothes to go home in._

_**Are you not staying in the 3 days, my world ?** _

_No baby I can go home a few hours after the surgery once all is ok_

_**Ok my world that is even better news. I'll just grab a bit for tonight then and i'll see you shortly** _

_See you soon, drive safe_

**_I will my world, see you soon_ **

I close my phone and lay back just taking everything in what the doctor told us. This was all the reason why we couldn't have any more kids but Tae. I wonder if Chanyeol will want more kids after all this. Is the gap too big now seeing as though Tae is 10 already. Would he like a little sister or brother, do I want to have anymore myself?". I guess we all need to think of this as a family.

"Hi Baekhyun just me again" the nurse pops back in wheeling another small trolley with little tube like bottles and a water bottle for me. "I just need to take some blood and get it all checked so the doctor knows nothing else is going on apart from the one thing you're here for. Here is some water for you to take also" she moves close to me as I get my arm ready. "I hate needles" I tell her as she smiles " oh we all do but i'm the best so you won't really feel it" she ties the band around my arm pulling it tight as I lay my head back as she wipes an area of my arm. I wait for the little prick and there is nothing so I lift my head feeling her remove the band from around my arm as I see her smiling '' see told you you wouldn't feel it. She changes the bottle and then pulls out the needle by putting a cotton swab on my arm and bending it . "Wow you are good at this" I say to her still in shock that I didn't feel it. "Nurse, can you maybe bring me some paper and maybe an envelope. I want to write a few letters ''I watch as she smiles and places a plaster over my arm where the cotton ball is. "Yes of course I do need to put a line in your arm for surgery but I can come back later and do that as it can be a little uncomfortable at first especially if you're wanting to write" She removes her gloves and washes her hands before leaving with the blood bottles in a bag.

I sit up as she comes back handing me some really nice paper and some envelopes and leaves just as quick. I pull the little table over my bed and begin to write...

_My darling Chanyeol,_

I stop and think of the right words to say as the words just start to flow and I begin to write more.

**1 hour and a half passes**

"Baekhyun, can I put that line in your arm now?" the nurse pops back in as I put the last letter in it's envelope. "Yes sorry for delaying you. I just really needed to do these letters for my family" I gather them all and hand them to her. "Could you hide them for me just until my husband comes back then I can put them in my bag" She smiles as she places the band around my other arm pulling it tight to find a vein as she putS the needle in covering in a little plastic so she can pull the needle out and leaves a little cap on the thing on my arm. "Now if they need to give you anything during the surgery they can do it through that. "Hey baby" Chanyeol enters the room as the nurse tidies up and takes my letters without Chanyeol seeing as he walks closer to me kissing me on the head. "Sorry I am late, the traffic out there is crazy " he sits and places the bag on the bed showing me what he brought and do I approve.

"That's all perfect thank you baby" I smile at him as he moves to put the bag in the wardrobe for me. "So has much happened since I was gone?" He moves to sit on the bed beside me as I snuggle into him. "No, not really. My blood pressure is a little high but the nurse said it was your fault" i giggle as he looks confused at me . "How was that my fault....oh you mean when I kissed you before I left" he leans close kissing me again." Not only that but she came back and took a proper reading when you left and it turns out it is high so she told me to try to relax and not to worry. She also took some blood and gave me this ''I show him the large thing on my arm as he kisses my cheek. "You had one like that for when you had Tae" I nod my head and snuggle into his chest feeling his warmth. "Chanyeol, I need to tell you something and I was going to wait but I am really scared." I move to sit up a bit better as I play with the band on my top. "Hey it's normal to feel worried my world. Most people do before surgery. You have the best doctor baby, everything will be fine" he pulls me back closer into him as I settle a little more after finally telling him the truth.   
  
  
  


Lunch and dinner have passed and to be honest I'm rather sleepy. "Chanyeol why don't you head home and get some sleep I will be fine here" he smiles leaning down to kiss me softly. "I don't want to go but I know I have too my world before they kick me out" he smiles that loving smile I fell in love with the first time I saw him. "I promise I will be back first thing in the morning before you head for surgery" he climbs off the bed just as the nurse pops in to check on me. "I'm sorry but I need to check your blood pressure and temperature one last time Baekhyun before I head home from my shift" she smiles grabbing her little machine and hooking me up to it as she checks me over while Chanyeol puts back on his shoes and coat. "Ok Baekhyun everything seems perfect. Try to get some rest and don't forget no fluids tonight your fasting now. I will say goodnight and see you in the morning" she takes her machine and leaves the room.

"Ok my world, come here to me" he holds out his arms as I snuggle close wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you Chanyeol, will you be here in the morning?" I look at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes. "Yes my world I will be here don't worry now please get some sleep and I will be back before you know it ok" he leans in and kisses me softly before heading to the door. "Miss you already my world" he winks at me before he leaves me alone in the room. I snuggle down in the bed turning off the main light and looking at my phone. Tapping on the gallery I look at all the photos of us together and of my beautiful son Tae. Missing him so much I wipe a tear and kiss the picture before I put my phone away and snuggle down into my pillow feeling something under it. Pulling my pillow back I see the envelopes I gave the nurse earlier making me smile as she must have given them back to me when she came in that time and I didn't even notice. Man she is good. I climb out of my bed and place them in the end of my bag before getting back into bed and snuggling down to fall asleep.

_**Next morning** _

Waking up with a bit of a fright, forgetting where I was, I climb out of the bed and head to the bathroom. I am starting to feel rather nervous. The day has come to make me feel better again and to be honest I can't wait for it to be over.

"Morning" I hear the nurse shout as I wash my hands and leave the bathroom." Good morning" I reply as I climb back on top of the bed. "Well let me check all your vitals again and then we just wait till the operation department are ready for you" I let her do her thing as I see the door open and in walks the man of my dreams" Good morning my world" Chanyeol steps in making his way over to me kissing me on the lips as the nurse leaves. "You're wearing the same clothes as last night" I look him up and down confused as he smiles. "I slept in the car. I didn't want to go home without you. I needed to be close in case you needed me" he smiles that beautiful smile I love so much as I pull him in closer for a better then a peck kiss. "Baby don't kiss me like that or I will have to lock the door and take you right now" he giggles while kissing my neck making me laugh as he hits my tickle spot. "Chaneyol behave" I give him a little push as he sits on the chair beside my bed. "Sorry to interrupt again Baekhyun but they are ready for you now so if you wanna slip into the hospital gown I gave you last night and we will move you down to the operating theater. I will give you 5 minutes and I will be back" She smiles leaving as I look at Chanyeol." You will be fine my world. I will stay here and wait for you to come back". "What if i don't wake up?" I pout as he holds both my arms."You will wake up my world we have more of our lives to live so go get changed and lets get this all done and over with so we can go rescue Tae from his crazy uncles" I kiss his cheek as I walk past him into the bathroom to change.

"How are we doing?" The nurse comes back as I'm ready. "Just sit in the wheelchair and I will wheel you down" I do as I'm told, shaking a little as Chanyeol puts the blanket from the bed over my lap. Getting on his hunkers beside me he cups my cheeks ''I'll see you soon my world" I hug him tight kissing him before I sit back in the wheelchair. "Ok I am ready, let's roll nurse" I tell her as he laughs as we head down the corridor. "Wait" I shout as she stops "I love you Chanyeol,'' I tell him as he shouts it after me. "Go and hurry back" he laughs as I head into a lift going up.

We reach the operating room as the nurse pushes me through the door. "Ok Baekhyun just get you up on this bed" she says, helping me as I do as i'm told. "I can't go further then her so I will see you back in your room when you wake" she says her goodbyes as my doctor who I saw the other day comes close to me. "Good Morning Baekhyun, feeling ok are we?" he smiles holding my hands as I can't stop shaking. "I am a little nervous but I know I need this done" I look up at the bright lights as he just rubs my hands."Everything will be fine Baekhyun. This nurse will give you a little something to put you to sleep". I nod my head waiting as the nurse puts a medicine into the line in my arm the nurse gave me last night and makes me count back from 10. As I begin I get to 8 and I pass out.

**Chanyeol's pov**

Sitting on the chair in Baek's room I can't help but worry about him. I messaged all the others and told them what was happening and spoke to our son this morning. I look towards baek's bag in the wardrobe and take out his clothes and hang them up seeing envelopes in the bottom. I don't remember them all being there when I packed his bag. I reach in and take them out seeing there is one for everyone. Sitting on the chair again I see the one with my name and I open it and read it.

Towards the end I am in tears my baby really thought he wasn't going to make it through this operation. I take my phone from my pocket and ring Suho to plan something for us all when baek and I return.

**2 hours later.**

"Hi Chanyeol just to let you know the surgery went well they were able to remove the full growth and Baekhyun will be back with you in a few minutes he is just in recovery at the moment then they will send him up to us" the nurse smiles as I thank her delighted that my baby made it and is coming back to my arms any minute now.

A half hour later passes and I am getting rather nervous as the door just opens up and there is my man sitting in a wheelchair with a sleepy smile. "Chaneyol" he says as he reaches his hands up to me crying. "Hey my world, don't cry, it's all ok" I move closer to him as he hugs me tight. "Baby come here '' I lift him from the wheelchair and carry him to the bed laying him down gently. "He begins to sob making me look at the nurse worried. "The anesthetic can make people get emotional. His reaction is normal" she laughs a little making me laugh at just how cute and emotional he is and how he won't let go of my hand. "Now Baekhyun just rest and I will be back shortly"s he leaves us again as I turn to my baby. "Chanyeol am I alive?" he asks, making me laugh "Of course you are baby, your here with me now I've got you" I climb gently beside him as he snuggles into me and falls right back to sleep as I kiss the top of his head feeling a bit emotional myself that he made it through.   
  


to be continued...... 

❤️C ❤️

Love  
Cclay2020


	22. Chapter 22

"Please tell me we have everything ready for our flight tomorrow. I miss our boy" Baekhyun pouts from their bed where Chanyeol had to force him to stay. All he wanted to do was lift their bags and get their things ready but no matter how many times Chanyeol told him he can't lift things just yet the smaller decided to annoy him that much that he carried Baekhyun to their bed tucking him in and told him not to move from it that he would take care of everything.

"I miss this bossy you" Baekhyun decides he will tease his husband instead making Chanyeol blush and laugh.

"Oh do you now, how much do you miss me being bossy?" Chanyeol continues to put some clothes into their bags as Baekhyun smirks. " This much" he holds his hands out wide making the taller laugh at his cuteness.

"Only that much, that's not a lot" Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun's face turns back into a pout. But Baekhyun being the messier he is decides to push back the covers "I miss sexy Mafia you that had the gun in your waistband" Baekhyun smirks as Chanyeol just walks to his side of the bed taking his top off as he sits down. "You went crazy for me that night my world" he laughs looking over his shoulder while reaching just under the edge of the bed taking something from it and standing up to throw his t-shirt in the hamper. Facing Baekhyun again he fixes the back of this trousers making Baekhyun look at him with a furrowed brow as to why he is all smiles now.

"Chanyeol what did you just put in the back of your trousers?" Baekhyun swallows hard sitting up in the bed watching his half naked husband who is still sexy as the day they met climb up the bed like a tiger just about to pounce on its prey.

" Do you mean to ask Mafia Chanyeol or your husband?". Chanyeol leans over his husband smirking before kissing up Baekhyun's chest right up to his ear making the smaller moan running his hands down his husbands muscled back reaching for the thing in the waistband. Freeing it he smiles into the kiss. "My sexy Mafia Chanyeol is this a gun?" Baekhyun giggles a little knowing full well Chanyeol is teasing him back.

"Well you prefer this me don't you?" Chanyeol continues to kiss his husbands neck as Baekhyun can't control himself. "I love all of you Chanyeol, scars and all" Baekhyun runs his small delicate hand along Chanyeol's scar making the taller stop kissing him and look down at him.

"Since I have your full attention now, you wanna tell me why you wrote this?" Chanyeol takes the letter he found that day in Baekhyun's bag from his pocket dropping it onto the smaller's chest. He gets up from the bed putting the gun away that he keeps just in case before laying on his side of the bed looking at his husband.

" I.... I...... Shit Chanyeol you ruined the mood" Baekhyun hugs the letter turning in the bed leaving his back to face his husband. "My world you know we can't make love just yet. You need to heal but please don't turn away from me" Baekhyun hearing his husbands deep voice whispering makes him melt every time as he turns around to see his sexy man laying on his side leaning his head on his hand.

"I was so scared Chanyeol. We have been through so much that I really thought this would be the thing to take me" Baekhyun's eyes fill up as Chanyeol sits up in the bed pulling his husband in close to lay on his chest. "You think the worst of everything baby" Chanyeol kisses the top of his lovers head making Baekhyun sit up looking at him with anger at the comment he just heard.

"I think the worst because that's all I got in life was the worst of everything" Baekhyun turns away as he feels the bed move a little as Chanyeol makes his way to the bedroom door. "The worst of everything really?" He looks at Baekhyun and knows his husband too well to know what he said was way out of line. Chanyeol leaves the room as Baekhyun slowly climbs out of the bed following his husband down the stairs seeing him in their kitchen about to look in the fridge.

" Chanyeol I'm so sorry" Baekhyun runs his small hands up his husband's muscled back before climbing onto his tiptoes and kissing his shoulder softly.

"I know you didn't mean to say what you said. I just hate hearing it. It brings up things that I want to forget but I can't because it's part of us and our story. I took a bullet for you and will fight for you and our family till the day I die so please don't say stuff like that again please" Chanyeol turns facing the smaller after feeling tears on his naked back.

"I'm so sorry Chanyeol I really am" Baekhyun wraps his arms around the tallers waist as Chanyeol holds him so close to his body he can feel him shake.

"Shhh my world everything is fine and I should have been more sensitive to you and your letters. It was beautiful by the way. I cried like a baby reading it and you mean the world to me too my plaster buddie" he kisses Baekhyun on the nose as the smaller wipes his tears. "Oh you read that part" Baekhyun giggles remembering that night he smashed the bottle and how they both cut themselves then ended up with matching plasters.

"Chanyeol do you want more kids?" Baekhyun blurts it out, making Chanyeol move him back a little to see him better. "I'm not sure my world, do you want more?" he asks hoping Baekhyun doesn't get annoyed at the answer he just give him.

"To be honest I'm not so sure the age gap with Tae will be big and we are getting older so I'm not sure just yet" Baekhyun says with almost a whisper as if scared of how Chanyeol will react.

"I guess what you say is right but baby we still have time to decide. Let's just get over this first before we talk about more babies" Chanyeol waits as Baekhyun agrees with his husband and they both cuddle.

"Let's get your painkillers and antibiotics then it's off to bed with you my little patient" Chanyeol pats his husbands ass making the smaller giggle "Oh you can be my doctor anyday Mr Park" Baekhyun giggles walking away as all chanyeol can do is laugh at how horny his husband seems to be since leaving the hospital.

"Come back here and take your medication" Chanyeol says with a loud voice making Baekhyun shiver at the rumble of his deep voice. "Oh no Mr Park you come after me" Baekhyun winks as he heads up the stairs. "I always come after you baby" Chanyeol winks back making Baekhyun blush at what Chanyeol really meant.

"Why are you so damn horny anyway? I woke last night and you were nearly humping my leg. What is in these tablets?" Chanyeol looks at them in his hand before he passes them to Baekhyun to take.

"I just feel a lot better, tired but better" he swallows his medicine before climbing back into bed. "Well I love it and all but you need to stop and heal first and then when you are ok and ready then I will make sweet love to you baby" Chanyeol smirks turning off the light and removing his trousers while climbing into the bed beside his hubby kissing him softly.

"Mmm I can't wait Dr Park '' Baekhyun says into the kiss as chanyeol snuggles down holding his lover tight. "Sleep my world and tomorrow we will see our boy again" they both snuggle down and fall asleep waiting for the morning to come fast.

**_Next morning_ **

"My world how you feeling?" Chanyeol kisses the nose of his husband as Baekhyun slowly wakes up. "I have a little discomfort," Baekhyun looks up at his now worried husband. "Where baby?" Chanyeol waits as Baekhyun pulls back the covers smirking showing Chanyeol his morning wood. "Baek I thought you meant your stomach not your cock" be bursts out laughing making the smaller huff. "I can't help your so damn sexy in your black tight boxers" Baekhyun pouts covering himself again as Chanyeol can't stop laughing making his way to the bathroom.

"Damn you Park" Baekhyun shouts after him making Chanyeol look down at his own excited self trying to think of horrible things to make it go away. "I'll do it without you mmmmm" he hears Baekhyun moan as he finishes up washing his hands before walking out and seeing his husband laying on his back legs apart stroking his cock.

"Baekhyun what the hell?" Chanyeol can't believe his eyes. "Oh god Chanyeol it feels so good hmmm" he continues to stroke himself as he bites his bottom lip trying so hard to get Chanyeol to want him.

"Baby imagine your mum and dad having hot dirty sex" Chanyeol says making Baekhyun stop what he is doing as his hard member decides to shrink and nearly disappear. "Chanyeol, why you do that I was enjoying it, I need it" Baekhyun huffs as Chanyeol can't help but laugh as he makes his way closer to his husband on the bed. "You will hurt yourself my world and I don't want you to have to go back into the hospital" he waits as Baekhyun turns to face him. "Can you make me pancakes then?" he asks with such a cute voice Chanyeol can only laugh before he leaves to make them breakfast so they can leave and finally see their son.

***

They are finally on the last bit of their journey as Chanyeol wakes Baekhyun up as they pull up to the main building of the resort.

"Mom, dad" they hear their son shout running towards the car as Chanyeol steps out first catching his son and hugging him tight. "Hey son oh how I have missed you" Chanyeol kisses his sons head before letting him go. "Now, remember what I told you, be gentle with mom ok" Chanyeol tosses his son's hair as he helps Baekhyun out of the car as Tae waits patiently.

"Come here to me sweetheart" Baekhyun holds out his arms as Taehyung gently wraps his small arms around Baekhyun's waist. "I was so worried mom" Taehyung starts to cry as Chanyeol places a hand on the smaller's shoulder showing him comfort. "Your mom is a fighter" Chanyeol whispers as Sehun makes his way over to them.

"Nice to have you back Baek" Sehun can't get to Baekhyun right now to hug him as Tae is not letting him so he just pats his shoulder knowing he can hug him later. "Hey let go of your mom and we can head inside to see the others ok" Chanyeol peels their son off his husband as they make their way into the main building.

"Oh my god" Luhan jumps up and down excited to see his friend as he makes his way over carefully hugging him. "It's good to see you" Luhan says as Baekhyun takes a seat at the large table they are all sitting at. "Let's have lunch shall we '' Suho announces once they have all said hello to Baekhyun.

"Luhan fancy coming to the bathroom" Baekhyun smiles as Luhan looks at him confused "Yeah sure ok" they both leave the table and make their way to the bathroom as Baekhyun closes over the door locking it.

"OK so when are you due and when you telling Sehun?" Baekhyun just blurted it out making Luhan look back in shock at his friend. "How the hell you know?" he waits as Baekhyun just laughs. "You said no to the champagne you never say no to drink. Your avoiding certain food which I assume turn your stomach now when they used to be your favourites. Your also glowing and clingy to Sehun" Baekhyun smirks while taking a seat on the famous bathroom chair.

"Yes I'm pregnant. I found out just before we got here that's why we were late arriving that day for the flight. It wasn't because I was playing video games, it was because I stayed up all night wondering how to tell Sehun" Luhan lowers his head feeling rather nervous that someone else now knows.

"Sehun will love it. You're the last out of all of us to get pregnant" Baekhyun watches Luhan sit beside him. "I don't know how to tell him" Luhan jumps to the sound of the bathroom door opening as D.O waddles in holding his bump. "I swear this child is bouncing on my bladder" he huffs as he enters a stall making the other two laugh.

"It's all ahead of you" Baekhyun whispers as the toilet flushes and D.O waddles over to the sink to wash his hands.

"You two are up to something" D.O dries his hands looking at the giggling pair in the corner. "Luhan has a bun in the oven" Baekhyun blurts out, making Luhan look at him surprised and D.O covers his mouth from screaming with happiness.

"Let me guess Sehun doesn't know yet" D.O waddles over to them sitting on the side of the chair because he knows if he sits on those chairs he won't get back up for hours.

"Well you have to tell him soon" D.O smiles rubbing his ever so growing pregnant stomach. "I know, will you guys help me please" Luhan begs as the others smile, of course we will now lets head out to the others before they come in" Baekhyun says getting up from the chair slowly with the help of Luhan when the door opens again with Chen and Lay joining them.

"Ohh what's happening here?" Lay looks at them all wide eyes as Luhan lowers his head whispering "Everyone will know before him now". Baekhyun puts his arms around him hugging him gently while whispering to him to lie and just say they where asking about Baekhyun's operation.   
  


Outside in the main room Taehyung is filling his dad in on everything that happened as Chanyeol smiles moving closer to his son. "So tell me about this kiss, and who's ass do I need to kick?" Poor Taehyung blushes lowering his head as Chanyeol can't help but tease his son. "Please dad don't make a scene" Taehyung can feel his emotions rise hearing his dads deep voice. "Would I make a scene? I'm your dad" Chanyeol tries to hold back his laugh as Taehyung looks up shocked at his dad knowing full well he would tease him all night if he could. "Hey Mr Park, can Taehyung come back over to our table?" Jungkook smiles as Chanyeol knows this is the boy who kissed his son. Taehyung sinks into the seat praying to the gods that his dad doesn't make a show of him. "Of course, go ahead Tae" Chanyeol smirks making Taehyung not understand what just happened. His dad didn't even tease him. " Thanks Dad" He hugs Chanyeol as the taller whispers in his ear, "He is cute" Taehyung pulls away embarrassed as he rushes away from the table with Jungkook following.

"What happened?" Baekhyun joins his husband back at the table as Chanyeol moves closer to him making sure he is ok. "Just our son filling me in on what I missed and the cute guy that kissed our son came over and took him away". Chanyeol lifts his glass of water to his mouth as Baekhyun covers his face with his hand. "Tell me you didn't tease him in front of the boy?" Baekhyun waits as Chanyeol smirks, "Na I will later though" he leans forward kissing Baekhyun's cheek making the smaller relax.

"So what was the meeting about in the bathroom?" Chanyeol turns to face his husband hoping all is ok. "I want to tell you but I can't. I know we promised to tell each other everything but can I keep this secret please it will come out soon" Baekhyun holds his husbands hand in his on his lap. "I trust you baby of course". Chanyeol kisses his husband gently on the lips before whispering "Its not a case of having to hide a body is it?" Baekhyun looks shocked at his husband and wonders where he got the idea of that. "No, oh my god" Baekhyun laughs as chanyeol moves him closer snuggling into him. "Can we go back to the cabin after here I'm not feeling to good" Chanyeol starts to get concerned looking at Baekhyun a little paler then earlier.

"How about I bring you now" Chanyeol stand sup helping Baekhyun up from the chair. "I think I need to lay down Chanyeol" Baekhyun grabs his husbands arm holding it tight as Chanyeol starts to worry. He lifts him up bridal style telling Sehun and Kai who noticed something wasn't right that he needs to let Baekhyun lay down. They guide him out the door as they too start to worry. "Sehun watch Tae for me I will settle baek and come back for Tae" Chanyeol carries his pale husband back to their cabin hoping he is just tired and this isn't something else that is wrong.

To be continued..... 

❤️C ❤️

Sorry if there is many errors in this

Love


	23. Chapter 23

**_Baekhyun Pov_ **

Waking after a very long sleep I finally feel no pain. Sitting up I go in search of my husband and my boy. "Chanyeol there you are how long was I asleep?"I find him sitting in front of the fire with his head low. "Chanyeol are you ok?" I sit beside him reaching out but my hand goes through him. "Chanyeol" I try again to touch him but my hand keeps going through him. I scream his name and he looks up into the fire with red raw eyes from crying. "Baek my world why did you have to leave so soon" I watch him sob as I look around feeling panic. I get up and rush around the cabin looking for our son but he isn't here. "Chanyeol what's going on?" I shout as I make my way over to the cabin door trying to open it but I can't.

Making my way back over to him I stand in front of him waving my hands but he looks right through me. I burst out crying falling to my knee in front of the man I love who can't seem to see me. I watch as he opens his hand looking at my wedding ring, eternity and engagement ring in the palm of his hand. "I'm so sorry I should have never let you go have that operation. I should have kept you at home to rest and let Sehun bring Tae back home. I should have known it was too early to bring you back here" I watch as he sobs into his hands after sliding my rings down his pinky finger.

Knocking comes to the cabin door as he shouts for whoever it is to come in. "Dad" I see my son enter the room as I rush to him holding out my arms but he too passes right through me and falls into Chanyeol's arms. "Sorry Chanyeol but he wanted you" Sehun closes the door and sits on the edge of the sofa watching My son and husband hug. "Why did mom have to go? He was ok when he got back dad. Why was he taken from us" Tae sobbs into Chanyeol's arms breaking my heart.

Walking backwards I cant believe what I am seeing and what is happening right in front of me . Why are they messing? I'm right here. "Ok stop this now I am right here" I cover my mouth sobbing as I have come to realise I must be dead.

"Dad, did you think mom would have liked the funeral and the speech I gave?" I watch my son sit beside his dad on the floor in my favourite spot leaning his head into his chest. "Mom would have been looking down on us being so proud of you getting the courage to stand up there and say all those beautiful things you said and I am so so proud of you too" Chanyeol kisses his head making me bend over crying.

"Why was I taken now what happened to me. Where am I?" I move closer to my husband and son as Sehun leaves them alone closing the door to the cabin behind him. "Why don't you try sleep son it's been a very long few days" Chanyeol tells him as Tae looks up at him kissing his cheek "Can I sleep in your bed again dad I don't want to be alone and it still smells like mom" I watch Chanyeol wipe our sons tears as this is breaking my heart too much. "Go on son I will be in in a minute" Tae leaves as Chanyeol reaches under a blanket and takes out a urn placing it on the top of the mantel piece of the fire. "I didn't want to put you in the ground and have you cold so I thought since you like this fire so much I thought this would be the best place for you to be my world. I hope we did you proud with the funeral. I just wish I had of known more was wrong the day you asked to leave the restaurant and head home. I was such a shit husband that day but I really thought you just needed rest after the flight. Baek my world my heart I love you so so much and that will never change. I hope this spot will be ok" he kisses the urn and places a picture of me beside it.

I can't control my emotions anymore as I sob crying wanting to touch him but I can't. I watch as he walks past me and looks back one last time at the fireplace smiling. "If you're here in spirit My world, please know I am sorry and that I love you and I promise I will be a good dad to our boy" he wipes his tears as he turns off the light just leaving the fire to light the room as he joins our son in our bed.

"Do you think mom will like being placed on the mantel above the fire?" Tae asks as I watch from the bedroom door as he snuggles into Chanyeol holding him tight. "Mom will love it he always loved to sit in front of the fire from the first day I met him" Chanyeol kisses his head as I move in closer sitting on the bed watching them. "Dad one day will you tell me all the stories about you and mom. Uncle Kai and D.O said they would when the time was right '' Tae asks through tears as I try move closer to comfort him but I can't. "Of course I will just for now let's sleep ok" Chanyeol pulls a blanket over them both snuggling in. "Dad, I feel like mom is here with us. Do you think that maybe he is?" Tae whispers as chanyeol shushes him "Mom will always be here in our hearts and dreams so lets sleep little one".

I can't help but stare and watch them as I have come to realise this is really happening and I have somehow passed away.

"Hey trouble '' I look up seeing Jonghyun standing in the doorway smiling making me jump up and rush to him hugging him tight. "Hey come out into the sitting room" he says as we walk together away from the bedroom. "How did I die and have you been waiting for me?'' I ask him as he just smiles. "Baekhyun you need to wake up" he says as I look at him weirdly

"What do you mean, I am dead how can I wake up?" I watch as he fades saying the same thing over and over again to "wake up wake up"

I start to feel very weak as I guide myself back into the bedroom seeing my Husband the man I love and our son sound asleep as I start to become really weak. 'No don't take me away now leave me here I still need to be with them, they need me please" I shout out hoping someone hears me as I faint.

"How did we not see this happening Doc?" I can hear Chanyeol talking making me try to wake up but it's dark.

"Just keep holding his hand and talking to him he will wake up soon" I hear a voice I don't hear often before I hear a door close and then silence.

"Baek My world please wake up if you can hear me squeeze my hand please baby" Chanyeol speaks making me ever so softly squeeze his hand.

"That's it baby, sehun get the doc back in here" I hear him shout as I feel soft kissing on my hand. "Baby come on open your eyes" I try so hard to open them up. I can only do it for a second as I am so weak.

"Dad is mom ok"I hear my son say as I get up all the strength I have and open my eyes seeing the two of them looking at me smiling with tears in their eyes.

"Oh baby there you are, you scared us" Chanyeol kisses my cheek as Tae holds my hand. "You can both see me?" I finally get the words out as they both look puzzled at each other. "Of course we can see you mom, we are holding your hand" Tae says as Chanyeol lets go of my hand.

"Please Tae go wait outside with your uncles and let the doctor look mom over please" Chanyeol tells him as I close and open my eyes again seeing Chanyeol a bit more clearly. "Hey my world how you feeling?" he asks as I try to move but he stops me. "Weak so weak '' I croak out as the doctor joins us and checks me over. "Heart rate and pulse is fine now. Let's keep him on the IV drip to flush everything out of his system and he should feel better soon but let him rest" The doctor says before leaving again.

"Chanyeol what happened?" I try to speak more as he cups my hand in both of his as he moves closer to me sitting beside me. "You had an allergic reaction to the antibiotics so the doc is just flushing them out of your system now you should be fine in a few days my world".

"Chanyeol, can you see me, yes?" I look at him as he looks puzzled back at me. "Yes I can see you my world I am holding your hand can't you feel me?" He asks as I begin to cry. "I had a dream I was dead but it was so real" I begin to sob again as he leans over lifting my upper body up from the bed and hugging me while kissing my cheek. "You are very much alive and I am holding you right now my world. You are going nowhere" he kisses my lips as I slow my crying down.

"Can I see Tae I really had a bad fright" he nods and lays me back down carefully while he heads off to get Tae.

"Mom" He says as he rushes in the door over to me gently sitting beside me. "Hey sweetheart, am I so delighted to see you"I hold his hand as he leans in closer to my chest as I give him a hug as the tears fall down my face.

"Mom you should have seen the state dad was in when you passed out"Tae giggles as he sits up making me look at chanyeol smirking.

"Oh yeah what happened"I watch as he takes his runners off and snuggles on the bed facing me. "Well you passed out in dad's arms and he did the biggest roar I have ever heard making everyone run"Tae teases as Chanyeol throws a small cushion at him. "Why don't you go get mom some water and stop embarrassing your old man" Chanyeol waits as Tae leaves the room again to sit with me. "My world you started foaming at the mouth when you passed out. Tae doesn't know that part I tried to keep it from him as we were not sure what had happened. So just let him tease me" Chanyeol says as Tae enters the room with glasses of water for all.

"Thank you son so how was this kiss you wanted to tell me about? I have been waiting to hear all about it" I sit up with the help of Chanyeol as he whispers to maybe wait till I feel a bit stronger. "Mom you need to rest, I can tell you tomorrow" Tae says flushing across his cheeks. " Please tell me now and leave nothing out. It will take my mind off the horrible dream I had so please tell me '' I watch as he looks at chanyeol as if to get approval as he starts his story.

In my heart I just want to sob but seeing them both tease each other warms my heart as being without them would make my world crumble around me. I am glad it was all a dream and I can't wait to tell chanyeol that I don't need any more children as Tae and him and our friends are all I need.

to be continued...

❤️C ❤️

Love


	24. Chapter 24

**Baekhyun pov**

Creeping out of the bed I try my best not to wake my son who fell fast asleep beside me after telling me about his kiss with Jungkook . Chanyeol on the other hand went out for a walk after I told him to stop teasing our son. All he wanted to do was hunt the guy down that kissed his son. Smiling to myself as I make it to the bedroom door without waking my angel I look back at Tae and can't help but think what if my dream was real. I wouldn't get to see him grow into a mature young man. Tiptoeing out into the sitting room I head to the fireplace and take my spot on the fluffy rug right in front of the fire. Reaching up I pull the blanket from the chair and drape it around my shoulders as I smile into the fire being grateful I am alive.

Hearing the door creak open I know the only person that can be right now is Chanyeol. "My world" he whispers taking off his boots and coat making his way over to me. "How did I know I would find you here and not in bed mmh" he sits behind me with legs either side and hugs me from behind kissing the nape of my neck. "You know I love it here. Since our first night it just felt safe" I whisper back as he continues to hug me. "I was so worried about you my world" he moves me so I'm sideways so he can see me better. "I'm ok Chanyeol, the doctor said so. Trust me to have a bad reaction to the medication" I smile and turn my back to him as I snuggle into him.

I grab his hand and play with the rings on it like I did before making him kiss the top of my head. "Chanyeol I need to say something and if you don't mind can you just wait till I finish before you say a reply?"

"Of course my world what is it..... Wait did Jungkook hurt my boy? ... I'll kill him" I can't help but smile at his reaction as I try calm him down." No its not about that" he kisses me again as he starts to mess with my rings waiting. "Chanyeol I really don't want to have more children" I just come right out with it as I feel him freeze behind me.

"Oh OK" I turn to face him as he has his head low fixing his wedding ring from me playing with it. "Chanyeol please say something more then ok" I keep staring at him as my heart beat is going so fast with nerves wondering is this the calm before the storm?. Will he scream the place down.

"I just don't know what to say my world that won't upset you" he finally looks up and I can see the tears in his eyes of him wanting to cry. "Say something though, tell me how you feel. Remember no secrets" I cup his cheek as he gives a soft smile.

"Oh baek my world I just thought we would have had alot more kids then just Tae. I'm not saying I don't love him I do, but we did try for a few years to have more. Now that everything is better I thought we would have maybe wanted to try again" I feel terrible now seeing him like this. He is right we did try alot. It's my body at the end of the day he needs to understand that.

"There is such a huge gap between Tae and if we ever have a child again" I move back a little from him hugging my legs feeling any minute now I will cry. "My world Kai and D.O are due to pop any minute now and that is a huge gap between Jimin and the baby they will have soon. Why can't we?" he sits up more moving towards me and wipes the tear from my cheek. "I just think what we have is enough" I sniff and look at him as he lowers his head and shakes it side to side.

The fear of rejection floods my mind now. Will he leave me now because I don't want more kids. "I think I need fresh air" I stand up and make my way to the coat rack and pull on a huge coat and boots and open the door.

"Hey hey slow down a bit. Where are you going it's late and freezing and you're still not well enough to be out there alone" he stops me by hugging me tight. "Chanyeol I need some air please let me go" I move away from him and open the cabin door. "Baby what happened to talking things out and not running away" hearing him say that makes my heart break. That was one of our rules we promised and here I am breaking it. "I won't be long" I step out and pull up my hood and walk along the path turning to see him watching me. I know I am hurting him but I'm hurting too and me walking out is better then us screaming at each other.

Arriving at the place I wanted to be I knock.

"Hey baby, why are you out?, oh my god come in sit down" I step inside and take my boots and coat off. "D.O is just making hot chocolate would you like some?" I nod and take a seat on their sofa seeing baby brochures on the table that I start to cry.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Kai rushes back towards me with D.O following behind him waddling with his bump as he sits beside me. "What happened?" D.O hands Kai the cups as I launch myself at him hugging him tight. "Chanyeol is gonna leave me" I sob into his chest wanting all this to be a dream.

"OK slow down a minute. Tell us what happened and drink your hot chocolate" sitting up I take the cup from Kai and sip it.

"I told Chanyeol I didn't want more kids as Tae was enough for us. He got so sad and now he is gonna leave me because he wants more and I don't".

"I'm gonna kill him" D.O tries to stand but Kai stops him laughing "Momma penguin you are going nowhere so sit. Baek baby did he say he was leaving?" I lower my head and shake it "No, but he wants more kids. Maybe he will find someone who can".

"Baek as your bestfriend you can be an idiot sometimes" D.O smiles at me as he pulls me in for a hug again. "I take it you just ran out on him instead of talking it through, am I right?" D.O looks down at me as I pout looking back at him. "Maybe" I roll my eyes as I wait for him to shout but he didn't he sits me up and holds my hand in both of his.

"You listen to me, Chanyeol loves you and he has proved that over and over. You should have seen how much he was worried when you collapsed. We could hear him screaming from inside the main building after you both left. I never heard a scream like it. I even got a fright hearing it. Baek talk to him stop running away remember your promise to him" D.O watches me as I nod yes.

"Why don't you want more kids baby?" Kai looks at me from his hunkers as he moves closer. "The dream I had I thought I was dead. I could see them mourn me and it made me realise everything I have in life I am very grateful for. I don't think adding more kids would change that. Is it bad of me to not want more now?" I begin to cry more now as D.O hugs me close again." It's your body at the end of the day Baekhyun just speak to your husband and remember to listen also. Now go get your butt home and speak to him" D.O kisses the top of my head as I gently kiss his pregnant tummy making him smile.

_Knock knock_

"I'll get that" Kai walks to the door opening it to show Chanyeol standing with his hands in his pockets looking in with a soft smile as it has began to snow. "Is my husband here?" he asks as I kiss D.O on the cheek and grab my coat and boots pulling them on. As I say goodnight to Kai and D.O. I walk out to him.

"I'm here I'm sorry I walked out" I get closer and wrap my arms around his middle as he places one arm over my shoulder. "Straight home you two" we turn to see Kai standing behind D.O at the door hugging him as they wave.

"We will" Chanyeol shouts back as we head back down the path to our cabin.

Stopping just outside as the snow falls heavy I look up at the sky closing my eyes feeling the snowflakes kiss my cheeks. Giggling at the gentle touch of them I look down and blow them from my lips only to see Chanyeol down on one knee in the snow.

"What are you doing?" I look at him smiling the beautiful smile I love so much. "Baekhyun the reason why we came back here was not just for Chen and Minseok but for us also. Will you do the honour of renewing our wedding vows?" I can't help but let out a tear looking at him being attacked by snowflakes making he lean closer and kiss his lips softly.

" Go on mum" I turns to see Tae standing at the cabin door with Chanyeol's spare coat on looking so tiny I can't help but laugh.

"Should I really though you know he is sooooo much trouble" I wink towards Tae as he laughs making Chanyeol huff. "I'm right here people" he says as I lean closer "Yes" I whisper before kissing him.

"My world I love you" he stands up and pulls me close cupping my cheek and kissing me deeply. "We do need to talk Chanyeol before we do anything else" I look up at him as he runs his naked warm hand down my cheek making me close my eyes to his touch.

"Get a room" Tae shouts as a snowball hits Chanyeol's arm.

"He just threw that didn't he" Chanyeol smirks at me as I begin to laugh. " I'm so going to get him" Chanyeol let's me go and reaches down grabbing some snow making a snowball and throwing it back at Tae as they both start to have a snowball fight.

I watch and can't help but smile at just how much fun they are having. Chanyeol is an amazing husband and father can I really deny him more children. Maybe I need to think more about this.

"Hey wait for us" Kai runs out with jimin as they join in the snowball fight.

"Bunch of kids they all are" D.O calls from his cabin door making me smile.

"Yeah" I smile to myself seeing Chanyeol on the ground with Tae mashing snow into him as Chanyeol tries to fight him off by giving in so our son feels like he won.

"The snow falls and the big kids come out" Luhan appears walking closer to me as Sehun joins the others playing in the snow.

"Eh guys" D.O calls making Luhan and I turn to see him holding the doorframe with both hands while looking down at the ground seeing water.

"Oh shit" I race over to him as he grabs hold of me.

"It's too early for my baby, it's not suppose to come till next month. I can't have it here" he starts to panic as I let out a massive shout calling Chanyeol.

"You will be ok, everything will be ok" I look towards Luhan as he too looks worried.

"Hey don't worry maybe baby heard all the bigger kids playing and wanted to join" he tries to lighten the mood and to my surprise D.O actully laughs.

"Hey baby let's get you to the hospital" a worried Kai joins us as Chanyeol helps wrap a coat around D.O's shoulders.

"Mom" Jimin starts to worry about his mom making me grab him out of the way. "Everything will be fine with your mum you stay with me and Tae while your dad and Chanyeol bring your mom to the hospital ok?" Jimin just nods and hugs me. Kai rushes over towards us in a panic"I will ring you and keep you posted ok, behave for your uncle Baek please sweetheart" Kai hugs his son while kissing the top of his head. We watch as they carry D.O down the path to the main building so they can leave in a car.

"Do you want me to stay?" Luhan asks as I hug Jimin. "It's ok you have to tell someone a secret if I remember and I think now is the best time. Jimin will be fine with me" I guide Tae and Jimin towards my cabin as Luhan smiles and makes his way over to Sehun as they head off.

"Uncle Baekhyun, mom will be ok right?" Jimin looks up with tears in his eyes as I kiss his little hand. "Your mum is the strongest person I know, he will be fine".

Closing the door of the cabin as Jimin and Tae take off their coats and boots. I make them keep warm by telling them to sit by the fire while I head into the kitchen to make them some hot coco.

I just hope D.O will be ok and that I haven't just lied to his son.

To be continued...

❤️C ❤️

_**Please ignore any spelling mistakes ❤️** _

Love   
Cclay2020   
  



End file.
